UNTIL WE BLEED
by Night Curse
Summary: Su destino es estar juntos ¿por qué no pueden comprenderlo? AU Thorki
1. Albor

.

_**Este iba a ser un One-Shot como Halo (un fic que había publicado aquí hace un tiempo) porque me basé en la canción que se llama igual que la historia. Estoy pasando por un momento conflictivo así con esto quiero declararme no muerta... Espero que les guste :3**_

.

* * *

.l•l.

•:O :( **UNTIL WE BLEED** ): O:•

`l•l`

* * *

.

**Albor**

.

La mayor felicidad de una familia donde hay un embarazo es la culminación de su felicidad en el nacimiento, normalmente es una fiesta de bienvenida llena de felicitaciones o preocupaciones por el porvenir de la nueva criatura pero los señores Odinson habían tenido complicaciones en cuando Frigga entró en labor de parto por lo que lo único que habían sentido en conjunto eran precisamente preocupaciones.

La llevaron a quirófano para hacerle una cesárea y para cuando finalmente sacaron a su hijo este no estaba respirando. Fue llevado a terapia intensiva, el matrimonio pasaba por angustiantes horas a la espera de noticias favorables pues el niño había sido prematuro.

Thor, su hijo de dos años y medio, preguntaba por su nuevo hermano a lo que sus padres con el corazón en la mano tenían que responder:

–Aún no es tiempo todavía de conocerlo Thor, se paciente

No recibían noticias esperanzadoras cada vez que entraba el doctor a la habitación, pedía tiempo, parecía que los estaba preparando para cuando su hijo muriera, Frigga ya se veía llorando teniendo que planear un entierro. Odín, su esposo, no sabía como confortarla porque tampoco podía manejar la noticia. Fue entonces cuando todo dio un vuelco imposible. El médico entró con un bebé pequeño en una cuna hospitalaria, frágil y vulnerable solo como él. Rojo y arrugado, un recién nacido con la mollera de algunos pelos en él en remolino.

–Se ha recuperado, está estable ahora –les dijo el hombre de canas y bata blanca. Las sonrisas regresaron a sus rostros y la luz a sus corazones. Finalmente estaba en brazos de su madre el niño por el que tanto estaban esperando.

El nombre que escogieron para su segundo hijo fue Loki.

.


	2. Mañana

_**Tengo que admitir que lo que más extraño de publicar una historia es la continuidad...**_

* * *

.

**Mañana**

.

–_Ba de ya, say do you remember. __Ba de ya, dancing in September. __Ba de ya, Golden dreams were shiny days…!_ –cantaban a coro a Earth, Wind & Fire los dos hermanos que desde que el menor de los dos había escuchado la canción de las épocas doradas de Odín y Frigga se le había quedado como un gusano en su oído sin dejar de tararearla, y para ser un niño de apenas prescolar era perfecto que le gustaran las canciones de los 70's y 80's pues con su aguda voz y simpático carisma se ganaba a cualquiera que lo conociera tuviera la edad que tuviera. Y nada menos su hermano Thor era su incondicional para seguirlo y protegerlo a donde fuera.

Desde que Loki había llegado a sus padres Thor sintió que perdió importancia hasta que lo dejaron cargarlo y este, como era de esperarse, al sentirse extraño empezó a llorar. Las rabietas de bebé de Loki Thor nunca las soportó, era pequeño y siempre lo miró como un bulto feo que chillaba hasta que el niño empezó a crecer.

Solo una vez Thor dejó de odiarlo y esta fue cuando su padre lo llamó para que atendiera un importante momento en el diario de su infancia primera, y este fue cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez. Thor se quedó pasmado, eran enormes, de azul turquesa que le parecieron en su tiempo muy extravagantes. El color pronto se fue degradando hasta volverse de un suave verde menta que gracias a la luz a veces parecía turquesa y otras esmeralda, no importaba cuando a Thor siempre le gusta mirar directamente los iris de Loki cuando cambiaban de luz porque producía mágicos efectos de los que gustaba asombrarse.

La piel roja desapareció por un tono pálido aterciopelado que al rubio infante hermano suyo le encantaba estrujar y acariciar, y el cabello, esa fue una sorpresa, el cabello era negro siendo que toda la familia era rubia. No le tomaron importancia, Frigga tenía una media hermana con el cabello negro y de parte de Odín también había castaños y morenos así que algún gen debía haberse colado para darle a Loki tan curioso aspecto. No era de importancia, Thor y Loki eran tal para cual, a donde iba uno el otro le seguía y viceversa.

Los álbumes de familia estaban llenos de fotos y cada una representaba un recuerdo. La primera palabra, los primeros pasos, cuando aprendieron a nadar, el primer día de escuela, cumpleaños y fiestas infantiles a las que habían acudido, incluso fotos en la bañera juntos, y esto era porque desde que Loki había cumplido cinco años Thor y él compartían la ducha jugando guerras de agua con aviones caza atacando barcos enemigos o monstruos kraken saliendo de las profundidades para hundir embarcaciones, o buzos encontrando calamares gigantes o naves alienígenas así fuera solo una barra de jabón que tenía miles de formas en su imaginación.

La familia Odinson era la perfecta familia de la cuadra, todo era perfecto en ellos, los dos hermanos con buenas calificaciones, todos saludables, felices y prósperos. Thor era parte del equipo de soccer de la escuela y Loki estaba empezando a practicar dominadas con él. Odín en un verano de ocio había construido un fuerte conectado con los dos árboles de su jardín para hacerles la más grandiosa casa del árbol que todos los niños del vecindario envidiaban yendo a jugar todo el tiempo a la casa de los hermanos, habían resbaladillas, toboganes, juegos con cuerdas para escalar, un puente colgante de madera y una auténtica casita para habitar donde en noches calurosas organizaban pijamadas y contaban historias de terror con una lámpara debajo del rostro logrando tenebrosos efectos. Loki gustaba más de hacer figuras con las manos a la lámpara contando historias así como Frigga le había enseñado, y era bueno.

Por Odín eran del tipo de familia que hacían parrilladas, la parrilla de Odín era preciosa y su carne asada legendaria, hacían hamburguesas, perros calientes y Frigga llevaba la saludable ensalada y papas a la francesa que los niños devoraban junto a los nachos. También veían películas en su casa, cuando se aburrían del clásico Disney y buscaban cosas más interesantes.

Los Odinson eran la familia más hermosa del mundo. Frigga era una extraordinaria ama de casa y poseían los jardines mejores cuidados del bloque de casas con rosales, eran el ejemplo perfecto para ver el jardín más verde del otro lado. Si alguien pintaba su casa de blanco ellos la tenían color crema para lucir más. Si un vecino tenía un Volvo ellos tenían BMW, y Frigga manejaba una camioneta impresionante pasando por todos los niños de la cuadra de la práctica de fútbol para regresarlos a sus familias después de ofrecerles limonada en su casa. Todo el mundo los querían y así de amados padres e hijos se amaban unos a otros.

Las navidades eran extraordinarias cuando nevaba, aunque hacía mucho frío salían a jugar haciendo muñecos de nieve, ángeles de nieve, guerras de bolas de nieve, y a Loki siempre le encantaba girar en su neumático colgante del árbol fuera la época que fuera, y Thor estaba ahí para impulsarlo y girar juntos aunque su madre les advirtiera que se podría romper mientras Odín los apoyaba diciendo que había empotrado perfectamente el juego para que ningún accidente fuera a ocurrir. Así, su vida era tan perfecta como vivir _Here comes the sun_ todos los días.

.


	3. Tormenta

_**Escribí este fic mientras trabajaba en Insane debido a un factor importante e entristecedor. Con este capítulo empieza lo que le dará sentido a la clasificación del género.**_

_**Me alegra que se haya previsto lo que venía porque lo que sigue sera aun más grande.**_

* * *

.

**Tormenta**

.

Era tradición en diciembre poner el árbol juntos, Loki adoraba las esferas decoradas mientras que Thor adoraba más las galletas que colocar adornos, pero siempre ponía cada quién su media sobre la chimenea. Ambos niños amaban las luces del árbol.

Esa Navidad cuando Thor tenía siete y Loki cuatro fue de foto cuando su madre sacó un muérdago y beso a sus dos hijos contándoles sobre la tradición en cuanto Loki preguntara por la acción de besar. Su madre se explicó, y bajo la escusa de cruzar bajo el umbral de la puerta era que Loki siempre ponía la mejilla para que su hermano lo besara, y sí, habían momentos dónde no lo pedía y Thor era el que se acordaba, y claro, también ocurrió en que llegaron a besarse en los labios al voltear distraídamente pues una de esas veces fue la que hizo la foto que Frigga tomara con emoción riéndose un rato de sus hijos por su pequeña equivocación.

Navidades iban, navidades venían, todo era felicidad.

Hasta que todo acabó en el cumpleaños número ocho de Loki cuando alguien tocara el timbre justo después de soplar las velas de su pastel.

–¿Qué pediste Loki? –le preguntó uno de los compañeros de salón invitados a la fiesta sosteniendo su vaso de soda con ambas manos.

–Pedí siempre estar con mi hermano Thor –respondió.

–¡No Loki! –le regaño el mencionado cuando lo escuchó. –No se supone que digas lo que pediste o nunca se hará realidad, ¡Tonto Luke!

–Eso no importa Thor, siempre estaremos juntos ¿o no?

Su hermano le abrazó inflando los cachetes, eso no tenía que preguntarlo.

Después les llamó la atención que sus padres estaban muy serios con el hombre que había tocado la puerta. Frigga estaba nerviosa y Odín paralizado. El extraño miraba al interior, y por cosas del destino fue que su mirada reparó en Loki que se inclinó inocente de lo que estaba aconteciendo sosteniendo su plato servido de una generosa rebanada de pastel y puesto un gorrito de fiesta.

–Loki –lo llamó su padre descompuesto –Ven por favor –una reunión se dio a los pocos minutos mientras jugaba en el jardín, Thor lo cargaba en la espalda mientras perseguían a alguien más quién sabe en que juego. El niño obedeció yendo a la sala con los bolsillos cargados de dulces por la piñata que acababan de romper, como cuando regresaban atestados junto a sus sacos en Halloween después de ir a pedir dulces. Thor siempre hacía que la sangre de sus disfraces se viera real, su madre no se enojaba con su interés por lo grotesco.

–¿Sí mamá?

Frigga se dobló al oírlo hablarle así.

–Hay alguien que tienes que conocer –Odín estaba impactado. Su familia estaba a punto de fragmentarse.

El hombre se presentó solo, lucía más joven que su padre y con el traje gris que llevaba se notaba su posición económica, de él era el Buick estacionado afuera.

–Hola Loki

–Hola

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Disfrutas tu cumpleaños? –Loki asintió –Que bien. Perdona que me haya tomado esta libertad pero por ser tu cumpleaños yo también te traje un regalo –lo atrajo–. La caja había sido envuelta en la tienda. –No sabía tu número, aún así traté de adivinar

–Wow… –se le iluminó la cara al abrirlo, eran un par de tenis nuevos de luces y colores y materiales y agujetas muy modernos y de muy buen gusto, ideales para una aventura de su edad. Loki los amó. –¡Gracias! –era cierto que le quedarían grandes, Frigga se lo dijo tratando de mantener la calma. –No importa, ¡creceré en ellos! Gracias señor

–Laufey –se refirió a sí mismo. –Puedes llamarme Laufey…

–Gracias señor Laufey

El invitado sonrió por la cortesía del pequeño y le permitieron volver a jugar no sin antes de que el extraño le revolviera el cabello en un gesto amable, al niño ya se lo había ganado.

–Señores Odinson –retomó la palabra cuando Loki se hubo ido. –Creo que es mi deber informarles que voy a pelear por él

La oración golpeó más al matrimonio que no podía con la idea.

–Esto tiene que ser aclarado antes de tratar asuntos mayores, nada le consta que sea su hijo

–Es la viva imagen de su madre, el Dr. Braddock ha sido culpado por cambiar bebés y Farbauti fue una de las jovencitas de las que se aprovechó con su muerte, nadie iba a reclamar, al salir esto a la luz su padre me contactó.

La pareja estaba conmocionada. ¿Con que derecho llegaba aquel extraño abogado a sus vidas para quitarle a uno de sus adorados hijos?

–Por favor, entienda que él se ha criado con nosotros, lo hemos cuidado bien

–Loki es nuestro hijo

–Si, pero él es mi sangre. El tiempo que ha convivido con ustedes han sido años que yo he pasado sin saber de su existencia

–Pero no sabía de él hasta hace poco –insistía Frigga tratando de conmover al hombre.

–Sé lo difícil que esto es para ustedes. No puedo dejarlo, es lo único que me queda de su madre

Odín trató de buscar ayuda del cielo para que lo socorriera en el dilema que estaban viviendo.

–Vamos a pelear por él. Loki es nuestro hijo, buscaremos consejo legal, no lo cederemos tan fácil señor

Laufey aceptó. Él era abogado.

Tenerle que explicar a Loki que Frigga y Odín no eran sus verdaderos padres fue la peor parte.

–No… No… –lloró casi al instante. –Papá… mamá… ¡ustedes son mis padres!… No… Thor, hermano…

A su corta edad podía entender y entendía bien. El que nadie lo pudiera aceptar era la realidad.

Algo les quedó claro a Thor y Loki: los dos no eran hermanos.

_–¡Muérdago! -gritó Loki cuando cruzaban la puerta. Su hermano se detuvo de su carrera mirando hacia arriba, sonreía y le jalaba la cabeza a su hermano menor para besar su frente._

Eran solo dos niños, pequeños.

Laufey no se tocó el corazón cuando el pleito legal comenzó. Erick Silvig -padre adoptivo de Farbauti, la había descubierto embarazada y ella, adolescente de solo quince años, se había involucrado con un hombre mayor, Laufey, que un día no la pudo encontrar creyendo que su relación había terminado.

Pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza de Farbauti en su juventud, darlo en adopción, abortar, pero acabó en la resolución de tenerlo huyendo de casa si cuando su padre enfurecido la corrió sorprendiéndose de que esta no regresara a casa como otras veces había hecho. La culpa devoró a Silvig que cuando la halló, esta estaba muerta igual que su hijo. Nadie informó de ello a Laufey hasta que el médico que atendió tanto el parto de Farbauti como el de Frigga fue arrestado quitándosele la licencia médica al descubrir una familia atendida por él que la hija que tenían no era en realidad su hija sino de otra pareja, caso por el que demandarían contratando a Laufey que descubriría entre las demás pacientes del obstetra a su desaparecida novia años después.

El Dr. Brian Braddock se trató de justificar diciendo:

–_Lo hice por los niños, ¿qué destino les iba a esperar como huérfanos? Sus hijos verdaderos habían muerto, yo solo les di a nuevos padres niños que los necesitaban_

Esta declaración no sirvió para justificarlo todo. Con Loki y con otros niños fue distinto al sobrevivirles un padre. El daño ya estaba hecho, y Laufey, bastante irritado por lo que había sucedido y queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido así como Silvig, peleó por Loki con los dientes. Las leyes favorecían a los padres biológicos así que el hombre no desistió y el caso fue ganado.

Los Odinson, la familia perfecta de los suburbios donde vivían se descubrieron con una tormenta encima. Perderían un hijo pero este no moría, solo sería llevado lejos como una amputación a su felicidad.

Laufey les dejó un último fin de semana con Loki para despedirse, y pese a no necesitar cosas materiales en su viaje porque su padre tendría todo para él viviendo con su abuelo Frigga le acomodó una maleta atiborrada de ropa y artículos varios. Solo Thor fue el renuente a creerlo perdido pensando firmemente que sus padres pelearían por él.

La visita se alargó hasta el lunes y Thor se hacía triunfante, Laufey debía haber entrado en razón dejando a Loki con ellos, dejando las cosas como estaban. Fue a su práctica de fútbol tranquilo, convencido de la normalidad que regresaría a sus vidas, pero al regreso sus padres estaban en el pórtico y Loki subía al Buick de Laufey con su maleta. Sus peores temores se materializaron frente a sus ojos.

–¡No! ¡Loki! –tiró su maleta de deportes yendo a perseguir al auto en la calle. –¡LOOKI!

En el asiento trasero el pequeño reconoció a su hermano persiguiendo el auto.

–Thor… ¡Thor! –pegó en el vidrio. Su padre no pudo detenerse puesto que iban tarde para alcanzar el vuelo que los llevaría a Washington. Iban a separar a los hermanos por millas y millas de territorio.

–¡LOOOKI!

La escena más dolorosa que vivió la familia Odinson fue aquella en la que Frigga se tuvo que ocultar en el pecho de su esposo al ver al único hijo de sangre que tenían perseguir a su hijo no consanguíneo arrebatado por su verdadero padre aquél otoño de lo que fue el fin de las infancias de ambos niños.

Nada se pudo hacer para remediarlo.

Loki y Thor crecieron separados desde entonces viviendo vidas paralelas en secundaria y preparatoria pasando los años. Ninguna otra convivencia pudo sanar lo que estaba hecho. Laufey le permitió pasar Acción de Gracias con los señores Odinson el primer año donde trataron de recrear las fiestas como antes viendo el futbol en la tele pero no fue lo mismo. Fue tan desgarrador saberse rotos por la lejanía de Loki que Laufey nunca le permitió a su hijo volver a atender otra invitación.

Erick trató de ser un buen abuelo, Laufey de ser un buen padre. Desgraciadamente Silvig ya era viejo para seguirle el paso a su nieto y Laufey estaba demasiado ocupado a la cabeza de su importante despacho de abogados manteniendo llena la casa de lujos en D.C. pero que no llegaba a la alegría de que la familia con la que había crecido solía tener la casa llena de invitados desempeñando las docenas de actividades que solían hacer juntos. Y no era divertido jugar monopolio solo.

Así que Loki creció con un hueco en su vida que lo fue volviendo taciturno lentamente. ¿Y Thor? Thor no pudo volver a jugar en la casa del árbol que acabó oxidándose sin ser usada.

Para tratar de empezar de nuevo desde cero donde nadie los conociera y no observaran los espejismos de su hijo perdido jugando en la casa, en el jardín o en la calle siempre sonriendo, la familia Odinson no pudo soportar seguir viviendo ahí. Se mudaron a los pocos meses pidiendo el padre una transferencia de su trabajo a Connecticut.

.


	4. Aurora

**_Tengo que decirles que agradezco de todo corazón que me digan que les gusta esta historia, Ahora, no me espera que llegáramos tan rápido al capítulo cuatro porque es uno de esos capítulos..._**

**_Si me doy a entender con el título ¿no? Hasta que sangremos..._**

* * *

.

**Aurora**

.

Laufey no pudo escoger el nombre de su hijo y tampoco criarlo como le hubiera gustado criarlo, moldeándolo a su semejanza aunque poco a poco notó las similitudes del niño con su madre y consigo mismo. A Loki le gustaba la misma música que a Farbauti y ver películas en blanco y negro, shows también como La dimensión desconocida, La familia Adams y Los Munster, clásicos. No hacía muchos amigos y esto era en parte –por no decir todo, debido a la pérdida e impresión que sufrió al ser separado a los nueve años de su entorno, sobre todo porque había perdido un hermano. No obstante era tan buen chico que seguía siendo buen estudiante, hasta atleta, le seguía gustando nadar, procuraba ir a la piscina a diario usando solo esto en el gimnasio del deportivo y no la pista o las canchas para algún otro deporte, no le gustaban los equipos, era más independiente. En su escuela lo tenían en muy buen concepto aunque su tutor siempre le sugirió a Laufey alguna terapia para superar la pérdida. Esta no hizo mucho cambio pues el refugio de Loki en su adolescencia fueron sus audífonos para perderse en su música y un buen libro bajo el brazo, lo demás era nadar y cenar en casa, a veces salir al cine, no más. Oh, por supuesto, se volvió hacia ciertos tintes ecologistas usando siempre bicicleta para ir a la escuela y para rematar se volvió vegetariano. Para Erick, el abuelo, y Laufey, era más que obvio que Loki era idéntico a Farbauti en todos los sentidos, ella también se había hecho vegetariana a los catorce años.

Farbauti, ¿cómo conoció a Laufey? Laufey atendía la universidad y ella, siendo solo adolescente le pareció tan fascinante el aura que el universitario despedía que no paró de perseguirlo hasta que lo volvió su novio. Eran discretos en su relación, no obstante entre sus amigos no era secreto que se estaban acostando. En una de esas veces fue que Farbauti acabó embarazada.

¿Qué la hizo ocultarlo a todo mundo? Nadie lo sabía, por eso ocurrió lo que ocurrió naciendo Loki prematuro entregado a otra familia. Farbauti padeció preeclampsia.

Su hijo había tenido que pasar una penuria muy grande en su infancia, y ya arruinada su vida tuvo que seguir su camino acostumbrándose al ritmo de la capital. Era un buen chico para todos, él se sabía alguien bueno. Sus propios amigos, pocos pero bien escogidos, lo apreciaban mucho, no se detenía cuando debía dar su opinión y era agradablemente descarado, no tenía trabas al hablar, y era tan perfecto que no había a que aquejársele de tan inteligente salvo, quizás, su falta de tacto porque de que era atractivo muchas se lo habían confirmado. Era de esos cinismos bien condimentados.

Sin embargo Loki nunca tuvo novia, el tiempo de experimentar por su primer beso había pasado y de perder la virginidad según sus amigos también. Él se decía no interesado en buscar una relación o demasiado cortés como para buscar sexo sin compromisos por lo que no lo molestaban. Pese a eso la propia notoriedad de su tranquilidad fue un foco encendido para analizarse. Loki llegó a creer que su caso era asexualidad, lo cual se desmintió el año que llegó a la mayoría de edad, no era ningún asexual, lo que pasaba era que su libido estaba dormido.

En las vacaciones se reunía con sus amigos que tenían un club de arte en el que realmente a lo único a lo que se dedicaban era a oír música experimental, comentar sobre libros y películas extranjeras y pintar murales en conjunto cada mes. Después de una jornada siempre se iba solo a nadar.

Loki llegaba a casa en su bicicleta percatándose de un auto desconocido estacionado en la acera fuera de su casa. Visitas, imaginó entrando, tal vez un cliente de su padre, pensó quitándose los audífonos de diadema del cuello en el recibidor solo para toparse al fondo de la sala, poniéndose de pie, con una cara que reconoció no importando la barba y el cabello crecidos, los músculos adquiridos, la altura que consiguió ni la apariencia que tenía de calle. Era un universitario con una chamarra de mezclilla. El que había ido a visitarlo después de tantos años de no verse para matar el dolor de la falta que se hacían, era su hermano perdido en la infancia.

-Hola tú, tenemos visitas -decía su abuelo en picardia. Ninguno de los otros decía nada asimilando lo que en un solo segundo se dieron cuenta que estaba pasando. Los ojos verdes brillaron en la impresión de su rostro.

Con la bolsa de sus libros cruzada fue a abrazarlo. Al rubio no le salieron las palabras. En el abrazo parecían verse encontrando por fin su alma. Thor lo estrujó con ambos brazos reaccionando a Loki estrechándose contra su abdomen, el torso se le hacía escuálido pese a haber crecido tanto como la altura de un adolescente promedio alto. Olió su cabello, se había bañado después de nadar, estaba el shampoo, el jabón, el desodorante, el cloro de la piscina y el sudor por el viaje en bicicleta de vuelta a casa, el aroma a Loki era diferente, cambió, así como el adolescente pudo aspirar en la ropa del rubio humo de cigarro impregnado. Thor trató de no desconcentrarse sujetando el grácil cuello. Loki no quería abrir los ojos, parecía un sueño, si despertaba no quería que Thor se desvaneciera en una nube.

Finalmente apartándose porque era demasiado incómodo haber hecho aquello el pelinegro ahogó una risa con su mano.

-Por Dios... te creció... la barba

Thor le movería de un hombro.

-Hey, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? ¿en serio?

-Por supuesto que no -sonreiría igual de infectado por la ansiedad que los ponía nerviosos a ambos -Hay tanto que quisiera decir... y no encuentro palabras. Es increíble que estés aquí...

El mayor le sujetaría de la cara admirando su efusión retenida, lágrimas que no querían dejar correr porque era mucho el sentimentalismo. No diría nada por medio minuto, ninguno recordaba que Erick estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con ellos.

-¿Thor?

-Nada -no le creía porque también estaba al borde de llorar -Es que pensé... que podría haber olvidado el color de tus ojos

Ante los iris azules de Thor Loki no quiso cohibirse.

-Sí... y tu creciste de más

-Oh, no te desanimes, deben haber oportunidades para ti

-Aún puedo crecer. Ya verás

Fue un reencuentro como pocos hay, de lágrimas y carcajadas. Entró una luz nueva a la casa de Laufey. El abuelo vio tan feliz a su nieto que invitó a Thor a quedarse por el tiempo que iba a permanecer en la ciudad, no tendría que pagar hospedaje por lo que aceptó encantado. Loki y él tenían mucho de que ponerse al corriente, escuela, vida, viajes, universidad. Ese año Loki debía escoger colegio y tocaban temas como carreras y profesiones, incluso de ir al mismo colegio para regresar a los viejos tiempos. Thor mencionó que a los quince años aprendiendo a manejar había atropellado a un perro que sobrevivió, trató de buscar a su dueño pero como nadie lo reclamó lo conservaron. El más ínfimo detalle lo querían saber. Del perro, de la familia, del mohicano que se había hecho el rubio en doceavo grado por el que se arrepintió totalmente agradeciendo que le volviera a crecer el cabello, sobre el vegetarianismo de Loki. Todo. Absolutamente todo. Thor no perdía ningún punto del hermano con el que había crecido de niño, se fijaba en cosas tan banales como las uñas rosadas en sus largos dedos o el tejido del suéter sobre la camisa que usaba.

Tantas navidades y cumpleaños separados parecían una eternidad. Solo una conversación no bastaba, esta no terminaba, la retomaban en cuanto volvían a estar juntos, momentos en los que tomar una ducha o ir al baño aplicaba para separarse. Thor había ingresado a su mundo y como tal lo estaba incluyendo en cuestión de horas a su vida cotidiana.

La primera ceremonia por la que pasaron en la casa fue la de pedir pizza con extraqueso como cuando niños y ver películas toda la noche. En el auto de Thor habían ido a rentar lo suficiente para ocupar cada minuto del fin de semana. Títulos que decían haber visto fueran buenos o malos, otros que no y otros que se obligarían el uno al otro a ver.

-Te mentí -ocurrió el sábado la voz del universitario en la cuarta película que llevaban sentados en la sala con las piernas extendidas en la alfombra.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Ya había visto El club de la pelea -confesó, iban a la mitad del filme -Quería volver a verla, eso es todo

Loki suspiró.

-Ya lo sabía -desconcertó. Tuvo que preguntarle.

-¿Cómo?

-Tus ojos, miran a otro lado un segundo cuando estás mintiendo. Lo sigues haciendo... no has cambiado

Recargado en el sillón Thor tenía una importante razón para preferir guardarse el que había más cosas en Loki que tampoco habían cambiado y le alegraba que así fuera, como el color negro cuervo de su cabello que a la luz despuntaba con azules en cascada.

-Demonios. Amo esa pelea -llegaban al punto donde el protagonista luchaba celoso por la atención del rol de Durden.

-Wo... Tyler, no, detente a ti mismo. Lo vas a dejar sin cara

Sumergidos en la trama de una película que superara el nihilismo y atacara el sistema con una anarquía teñida de tantos tintes aún en los mensajes ocultos en ella, Loki se recargó en el hombro de Thor en la escena de la confrontación de Darla suspirando; y Thor Odinson se preguntó en qué número iba de suspiros si estaba tan al pendiente de él como para contarlos.

A la postre irían a dormir, solo que ninguno deseaba que la película terminara, además de que Thor tenía mucho en qué pensar sobre lo que había dejado en la universidad viéndose eclipsado con esa visita. Una persona. Algo que temía estaba pasando. No quería perder el control sobre sí mismo ni sus pensamientos.

.

* * *

_**Va a empeorar...**_

_**Si tienen tiempo y si se quieren hacer a la idea de cómo se sentirá lo que viene les recomiendo escuchar Until we bleed, es de Kleerup y Lykke.**_


	5. Cenit

**_Hoy fue un largo día... y eso de la película fue mágico. Coincidencias misteriosas. Me gusta el ritmo que llevo y no quiero romper la cadena de continuación. Me siento alagada. Si ya se anclaron con este fic me sentiré feliz en proseguir. Enredemos más la bola de estambre._**

* * *

.

**Cenit**

.

Buscando en los bolsillos de su chamarra Thor trataba de hallar goma de mascar, encontró su encendedor, no había fumado en el tiempo que llevaba de visita en casa de Laufey ni sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, lo devolvió a la bolsa de donde lo sacó pero ahí había algo más, un pedazo de papel que le había sido entregado con un beso, un número telefónico, y de una chica. No era alguien que acabara de conocer sino por el contrario era alguien que conocía bastante.

Aquel número era de una casa. Mientras él se había ido a Washington a ver a su hermano ella había regresado a su familia aguardando por una llamada que nunca llegó. Mucho menos cuando el rubio estaba tirando el número a la basura. D.C. y lo que había en él habían cambiado a Thor en un solo amanecer.

Los amigos de Loki lo visitaron en esa semana. Luego este lo llevó a Thor a una reunión en la casa de uno de sus compañeros presentándolo como su hermano de otra madre, las chicas lo recibieron gustosas y habló de temas de hombres con los chicos, deportes, cómo eran las del sexo femenino de otros estados, esas cosas.

En la casa de una de sus amigas que venía de Rusia bebieron Kvas, bebida que Thor desconocía, había kvas con alcohol y sin alcohol, era una bebida suave no obstante con sello en el gusto.

Una chica de las que bebió Kvas con alcohol al lado de Thor porque ya tenían edad para beber le estaba coqueteando, él no le soltaba mucho hilo en la mata más era amable sin rechazar la conversación. Había pasado algo en donde Loki aceptó mostrar ante otros compañeros su habilitad jugando skittles pues siempre tiraba sin fallar con cálculo mental de física y según él lógica también, por lo que Thor se quedó a disposición de terceros.

El lugar era más allá de estrambótico, lo cual no le molestaba al rubio, era interesante lo que hacían una pareja de una rubia y un afroamericano los dos de rastas tocando un didgeridoo y el bongó, no sabía de donde habían sacado tales instrumentos o veía tatuajes que no entendía, y en este mundo tan culturalmente rico, en el Loki se movía como pez en el agua y era admirado entre ellos, el gaohu era impresionante.

Las conversaciones iban de muchas cosas. Hasta que un tema en específico salió a colación.

–¿Y bien? Hoy es tu cumpleaños Loki ¡Hoy te vuelves adulto! Felicidades –le festejó uno de sus más allegados amigos.

–¿Cómo? –se sorprendió una chica –¿Hoy? Creí que era pasadomañana

Thor se vio volteando también al escuchar la noticia, por ello la libertad de Loki con sus camaradas. Sabía que si no estaba bebiendo kvas con alcohol entre amigos se debería a el presente.

–Si, el "oficial" es pasadomañana pero el verdadero es hoy. Nací hoy, es una larga historia y muy complicada

Thor comprendió todo. Él y su familia celebraban el cumpleaños de Loki según el bebé que creían había nacido de Frigga ese día, pero Loki, nacido de Farbauti, había nacido antes de hacerse el intercambio, pues el verdadero segundo niño Odinson había muerto.

-Espera, eso significa que ya es legal "ya sabes qué" contigo? -acarició su cuello una amiga suya haciéndole un gran gesto provocativo. Loki se mofó de su comentario.

-Teóricamente

En el instante en que el que una sonrisa incómoda salía de Loki y lo seguían molestando tocándolo de las rodillas con insinuaciones Thor dejó lo que hacía y con quienes estaba para sujetar su hombro.

–Ven conmigo –le susurró. Loki le siguió sin sospechar nada, fueron motivo de rumores cuando los vieron partir. Se juzgaba a Thor Odinson como un hombre aún joven pero ya experimentado en algunos aspectos.

Ese día Selvig esperaba a su nieto tarde, parecía que sus amigos le harían un festejo por el asunto de su cumpleaños así que podía llegar noche.

No llegó tarde por esa razón.

Thor sacó a Loki de la casa y lo llevó en auto a donde no dijo. Loki preguntó cuando tuvo oportunidad.

–¿A dónde vamos? –habían bebido, Loki sí había bebido kvas con alcohol, Thor se había creído una mentira imaginaria pero no era algo fuerte, solo no quería que se metiera en problemas si algún oficial de policía los detenía detectando su aliento. Por lo que veía ese no era un problema con su hermano, este conducía normal, sin verse afectado, sin embargo se le veía distraído, preocupado.

No hablaron por varias calles, cuando se rompió el silencio la pólvora se esparció.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste?

–¿Decirte qué?

–¡Que tu cumpleaños es hoy!

Loki no comprendía viéndolo apretar las manos al conducir.

–¿De qué hablas? No hace diferencia que sea hoy o mañana o pasado, es solo una fecha

–¡No! Claro que es importante…

–¿Por qué?...

Thor ser mordió el labio inferior arrugando el cejo. Se estacionó de improviso encendiendo las luces intermitentes.

–Planeaba irme antes de saber que te volvías mayor de edad

–¿Eso por qué?

Su hermano le miró fastidiado, lo que quería controlar se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Era tan instintivo cómo quitar las manos del fuego. Así se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y tomó a Loki del cuello acercándolo hasta besarlo, sin consentimiento y tan profundamente que el moreno, estupefacto, se quedó sin aire o pensamiento.

–Thor –inquirió cuando se separó de él. Estaba aturdido.

–Quería irme antes de saber que te volverías una tentación para mí. Lo lamento. En verdad, no…

La respuesta del menor fue devolverle el beso igual de precipitado aferrándose a las solapas de su chamarra y rodeando su cabeza con el brazo. Callándolo porque lo que acababan de hacer era alucinante y un interruptor en el pelinegro había sido bajado. No dejó de besarle hasta pasado un minuto, en el punto en que los dos sabían se cruzó la línea.

–Una tentación, ¡maldita sea! ¿Una tentación para ti desde hace cuanto? –pregunto afligido. Thor sabía que Loki estaba al borde de las lágrimas, enfadado, por eso brillaban tantos sus ojos. La sinceridad se sobrepuso hablando.

–Mil años

–¿Mil años? –pegó su frente contra la barba de su hermano –¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

–Por que la distancia era la mejor cura

–No quiero una cura. Thor, eres un idiota…

El rubio lo volvió a besar. Habían docenas de cosas que había ido a decirle en ese viaje excepto la verdad de sus sentimientos, tenía responsabilidades y tenía ocupaciones. Todo resultó al revés.

Abrazando a su hermano los autos empezaron a pitar porque no se movían. Acababan por rebasarlos, eran una pareja en ese auto ocupados.

–¿Me amas Thor o el sentimiento no es de vuelta contigo?

–Claro que te amo Loki, jamás puedes dudar de ello

–Pero ¿Me amas como yo te amo?

–Sí. Sí, así es. Por eso temo –mantenía la barbilla sobre la coronilla de Loki.

–No temas nada –se acurrucó entre su pecho. El fuego que estaba creciendo de su contacto era cálido, reconfortante. –Thor… no me lleves a casa…

–¿A dónde quieres ir?

Después de pensarlo sus labios dieron con el cuello del de los músculos, un beso en la tráquea y sentía que se estaba derritiendo. No estaba jugando limpio.

–Loki. No voy a…

–¡Ya soy mayor de edad!

–Loki. Si hablas en serio no voy a contenerme más tiempo

–No te contengas. Thor,…

–¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? –tomó su mano acunándola entre la suya. Loki asintió.

Lo siguiente que se supo fue que Thor cambió de velocidad en la palanca acelerando para virar a la derecha el una vuelta prohibida a el sitio más rápido al que podrían ir, un hotel cercano que el verdadero Odinson recordaba haber visto en el camino a la casa de la amiga de escuela de Loki. Desde los nueve años el nombre del moreno había cambiado de Odinson a Loki Laufeyson, por eso con el cercenado lazo no sabían bien que hacer al tratarse mutuamente, seguía habiendo cariño, lo que los diferenciaba era el vínculo consanguíneo que no tenían, y libre de él no tenían más ataduras para seguir posponiendo la atracción que habían desarrollado activada por miradas profundas y caricias de afecto inocentes. Les era inevitable.

En el recibidor fueron blanco de miradas indiscretas de parte del hombre de registro, el pantalón entubado, la facha y estatura, le creía al más grande, el problema era Loki se mostraba como alguien debajo de los dieciocho años.

Thor no se aminoraba, su hermano llevaba la capucha de la chamarra puesta.

–¿Los dos son mayores de edad eh?

Loki se aproximó dando la cara.

–Por supuesto, hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿Por qué otra razón tendríamos tanta prisa por venir a un hotel?

El empleado no les negó el paso, la impresión de que Loki fuera varón le cerró la garganta.

Fueron a su habitación, era un sitio no horrendo no lujoso, era simple y adecuado. Loki no paraba de perseguir a Thor con la lengua tratando de provocarlo, en Thor había todavía cordura.

–Maldición, Loki, hablo en serio cuando digo que no podré retenerme…

–No te retengas…

Hubo un pequeño salto atrapando al universitario con brazos y piernas. Thor ya atendía el colegio, Loki tenía entre ceja y ceja acudir a una escuela en California para regresar con su hermano, aunque haciendo lo que estaban a punto de hacer no podían considerarse más hermanos pese a haber crecido así por cerca de una década.

Le despojó de los capri, los tenis de lona, calcetines, le arrebataba la remera encima después de casi romper su chamarra, seguía luciendo como adolescente. Totalmente desnudo se dedicó a admirarlo, pasaba las manos por el torso de blanca piel, la cara sonrojada. Su hermano le miraba con atención hasta el punto en que la voz se le esfumó. No había pudor. Se dejaron hundir en la consumación.

No hubieron culpas, quizás alguna disculpa pero ningún arrepentimiento. El desacato vendría después del atrevimiento sepultado el secreto que más querían.

No se quedaron a pasar la noche en el hotel porque en la casa de Laufey pegarían el grito en el cielo si no regresaba Loki. Los dos volvieron, claro, pero el calor que había surgido en ambos proseguía. Erick no vio nada malo al escuchar llegar el auto en la acera estacionándose en la entrada de su casa saliendo Thor a cargar a su nieto en la espalda cómo cuando niños, reían como si aún lo fueran. Eran tal para cual que no interfirió.

-Te dije que pesaba. No tienes que hacer esto -subían el porche.

-Nah. No pesas tanto -de castigo Loki le tapó los ojos, las mangas le cubrían completamente las manos salvo la punta de los dedos -Hey...

-Intenta caminar sin ver. Yo te guiaré

-¿Esta es una prueba de confianza o algo así?

-Hum. Parecido...

-Ok

-Escalón. Escalón. Escalón. Camina dos pasos- luego no dijo nada.

-¿Y? -aguardaba la siguiente instrucción. Recibió un beso entre el oído y la mejilla.

-Llegamos -y le destapó los ojos abrazándose a su cuello con más afecto. Para ambos esa semana sería no solo inolvidable sino lo más importante que viniera a afectarlos a los dos.

.

* * *

_**Mañana me van a matar... perdón por hacerla de emoción ;p**_


	6. Lluvia

_**Nada mejor para arruinarte un fin de semana que dejarte cálculos de algo que no comprendes muy bien. Sigo teniendo mucho trabajo, se me ha ido el día como agua. Y, verán con este capítulo que las cosas serán duras y complicadas...**_

* * *

.

**Lluvia**

.

Esa noche Loki no dejó que se fuera de su cuarto una vez lo coló en su cama, lo había cargado subiendo las escaleras tratando de disimular los pasos, la duela de madera no ayudaba. A penas si repararon en meterse bajo el edredón y quitarse los zapatos, lo demás fue abrazarse y dormir. Contrario a lo activo que estaba el moreno ese día por todo lo que había pasado fue el primero en conciliar el sueño.

No iba a ser la única vez en que consiguiera lo que buscaba.

–¿Puedo dormirme contigo? –apareció usando de pijama solamente una playera de manga larga más grande de su talla producto de un mal regalo de cumpleaños adelantado de una de sus amigas sin saber sus medidas y que aún no había estrenado. Era de grandes rayas horizontales blancas y negras. Ahora tenía utilidad. Jamás llegó a creer que una simple prenda pudiera volverse tan erótica al usarla pues lo comprobó al lograr el efecto que quería en Thor buscándolo en la habitación de huéspedes.

Primero lo vio quedarse mudo y al instante tratar de mirar a otro lado sin leersele en la cara que quería comérselo vivo. No obstante estaba de humor.

–¿Te gusta tanto provocarme?

–Me encanta –fue a sentarse en sus piernas sobre la alfombra. Thor hacía sus maletas para el día siguiente.

–Está Erick, y tu padre no tarda en venir

–¿Erick? no, salió, llegará hasta las setecientas y mi padre tardará…

La departura de Thor esperaba hasta la madrugada quedando en regresar el siguiente fin de semana, y el siguiente, y el siguiente hasta que en uno lo llevara a recorrer el campus de su universidad y hablaran de papeleo y cuentas. Estas promesas eran hechas a cada beso que se daban juntando las manos debajo del mantel con una felicidad aventajada fuera el desayuno o la cena. A Loki ni siquiera le interesaban las carreras, podría estudiar lo que fuera con tal de estar con Thor.

Docenas de imágenes y sensaciones le pasaban por mente y cuerpo siendo abrazado por este sentados en flor de loto.

–Thor. Hagámoslo una vez más

–No. Es una locura, estamos en tu casa

–Y no hay nadie. Tardarás otros mil años en volver…

–Te dije que regresaré el fin de semana

–¿Y si no? ¿Cuánto tardare esperándote?

Loki subió la mirada, Thor estaba a sus espaldas y por la posición en la que estaban tenía la mejilla del rubio a una pulgada de la suya.

–Solo una –murmuró lamiendo la barbilla del Odinson. Fue la peor de las tretas.

–Tú,… En serio me estás buscando…

Pese a que habían pactado hacerlo solo una vez no lo fue cuando continuaron besándose en la cama porque para ese entonces Thor había encendido el estéreo en afán de callar cualquier posible sonido que escapara de sus voces, por desgracia también sería imposible detectar cualquier otro sonido de alerta sí alguien llegaba también. Perdieron totalmente la noción del tiempo entregados a disfrutarse con tanta fuerza.

Para Laufey el que su hijo fuera distinto a los demás no le preocupaba, le agradaba su tranquilidad, su serena rutina, introvertido pero honesto y exquisito a veces. Lo único que escapara de notar en él sería el afecto desmedido que tuviera por quién antes había sido su hermano, Thor Odinson. No parecía haber nada sospechoso entre ellos, lucían más como dos mejores amigos que aunque pasaron años sin verse su relación no había cambiado sin ser ocupado de nuevo el sitio que se tenían reservado en sus corazones. Por eso fue tan permisivo con su hijo, su error en esto lo notó hasta que subió al segundo piso de su casa atraído por el escándalo musical tan extraño en Loki si él era de audífonos aislándose del mundo, pues las voces del adolescente y el joven adulto universitario huésped que tenía producían aquel sonido inconfundible de jadeante algarabía, hubo un sonoro gemido alargado y después más felicidad.

–¡Loki! –apresuró el paso para abrir la puerta encontrándolos en la cama todavía juntos, abrazados, a su hijo de la forma menos sospechada y con quién menos lo esperaría. Todo se volvió descontrol –¿Pero que creen que están haciendo?... ¡Son hermanos!

–¡Papá!

Laufey fue a jalonear a su hijo fuera de las sábanas en lo que el otro se abrochaba los pantalones. Casi le arrancaba el suéter de lo fuera de sí que estaba. Su cerebro aún no sabía como sobrellevar aquello.

–¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento tú…? ¿Cómo es que… ambos…

–Papá, aguarda. No…

–¡Largo! ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡No eres más bienvenido aquí! –vociferó contra el invitado sin playera sujetando a su hijo viviendo la que considerara la peor de las deshonras –¿Cómo pudiste… -su hijo era aún joven a sus ojos.

–No somos hermanos –se levantó un rubio decisivo del lecho –Usted lo sacó de nuestra casa demostrando que Loki no era un Odinson. No somos hermanos

Laufey sentía que nada de lo que ocurría tenía sentido. Habían tantas cosas que reclamar, y el menor ahí no quería una disputa.

–Por favor, papá, lo amo

–¡No! ¡Deja a un lado esta tontería! Él se va

–Entonces Loki viene conmigo

La amenaza fue peor aún. No lo aceptaba.

–¿Es que acaso no piensas Thor? Vienes, ilusionas a mi hijo ¡¿Y quieres huir con él?!

–Si debemos hacerlo así será. No volverá a separarme de Loki de nuevo

–Papá, por favor… –trataba de zafar el brazo de las manos de su padre pese a haber sido él quien lo buscara primero tratando de disculparse y de alguna forma justificarse era un amor muy grande para tan pequeño y escuálido pecho.

–No me obligues a amenazarte Loki, él se va

–No me iré solo

–¿Debo amenazarte a ti en su lugar? Bien, ¿Qué me dices de tu novia? ¿Qué le vas a decir respecto a Loki?

–¿Novia? –volteó inmediatamente Loki hacia Thor. -¿Novia?...

–¿No se lo habías dicho verdad? ¿Qué tanto más le ocultas? ¿Crees que pueden huir con él a meterse debajo de una roca? Te arruinaré si lo haces, incluso si debo arrastrar a mi hijo contigo. Lo mejor será que lo olvides y salgas de su vida ahora. Lárgate

–Yo terminaré con ella

–¿Y qué será después? ¿Qué cara crees que pongan tus padres si se enteran que guardas esta clase de sentimiento con él? ¿Crees que lo aceptarán así de fácil? –Loki pensó en los señores Odinson inmediatamente, la clase de amor familiar que se tenían sin nada de lo que los dos habían descubierto a esas alturas, pensó en Frigga llorando, en Odín, en Thor recibiendo toda la culpa para protegerlo, en Erick solo.

–Le repito que no me iré solo

–Thor,… no

Laufey se sabía ganador al escuchar a su hijo cambiar de semblante, enterarse de la novia de Thor había hecho mella en sus anteriores planes, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué se lo ocultó? Se suponía que ya no habían secretos entre ellos. Y encima estaba ese otro asunto de sus padres.

–Díselo Loki, sabes que no me detendré al momento de perseguirlos. Legalmente sigues siendo menor de edad, ¿quieres que lo meta a la cárcel?

–No… papá, no hagas cosas innecesarias

–Loki… –el sorprendido ahora era Thor. Quién antes fuere su hermano y ahora se hubiere vuelto su amante empezó a llorar. Le estaba dando la espalda.

–Él tiene razón Thor, piensa en Frigga

–No. ¡No lo escuches!

–Frigga y Odín fueron mis padres una vez, nos ven como sus hijos. Yo no podría hacerles daño ni tú tampoco

–Esto no es ningún daño

–¿Y ella? ¿Tienes novia Thor? ¿Por qué callarlo?... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

–No lo escuches Loki, solo quiere separarnos. No se lo permitas

–¡Márchate! Márchate ahora, no lo hagas más difícil… –cubrió su rostro con las manos destruyendo lo que acababan de formarse.

–Loki. No…

–De todas formas era imposible. Vete… –le negó la vista y también que lo tocara.

Laufey refugió a su hijo en un abrazo. Thor se supo derrotado.

Con el corazón en un hilo levantó su playera, tenis y equipaje de la alfombra yendo a las escaleras, las bajó atrapado en una triste furia paralizadora que lo mantuvo entumido hasta llegar a su auto donde entró poniéndose la playera para golpear el volante en desesperación llorando él también. ¿Por qué Laufey los había hallado y por qué Loki terminó lo que tenían cuando podían haberse ido juntos? ¿Por qué no le dijo de su novia antes? No funcionaban, estaba por terminar por ella. Se le presentó la oportunidad de ir a visitar a su hermano y pasó lo que pasó, estaba claro que terminaría con Sif, no podía estar con quien no amaba. ¿Cómo fue que Erick le acabó sacando la sopa para luego informar a Laufey? No sabía, pero esto había arruinado todo. El no haber hablado claro con Loki desde el principio le costó que la confianza que este había depositado en él no se viera recíproca, y Loki quería tanto a Frigga y Odin que cedió al veneno de Laufey muy fácilmente en un afán de proteger la integridad del pensamiento puro en el recuerdo.

Encendió el motor, marchándose con una ira deslucida embargada en el pecho. Adentro de la casa fue lo mismo.

–Ya calma Loki. Lo olvidarás

El hijo se despegó del padre con los ojos rojos. Ríos en las mejillas.

–¿Contento? Ya no somos nada ni lo seremos jamás…. ¡Eso no significa que no lo siga amando! Te odio...

Salió corriendo como un mar de amargura hasta su habitación donde se encerró a llorar desconsoladamente sin hablar con nadie en un largo tiempo. Pasado esto Laufey creyó que se recuperaría pero ese día había perdido a su hijo con Farbauti porque la relación con este jamás volvió a ser la misma, se alzó un muro entre ellos y Loki dejó de respetarlo como su padre.

De haber podido leer el futuro Laufey se habría enterado del enorme error que cometió hasta mucho después. Lo mejor para Loki hubiera sido huir con Thor sin ver atrás. Su padre fue el que acabó arruinando la poca felicidad que los dos hubieran sido capaces de compartir por el tiempo que duraran juntos.

Todo mundo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde con el puñal ya encestado en el pecho. A lo que iba las cosas tenían que suceder.

.


	7. Individuos

_**Tengo trabajo pero no me quiero desanimar. Publicaré!**_

* * *

.

**Individuos**

.

Sin pensar más en el otro mutuamente Thor regresó a la universidad y Loki ingresó a Georgetown gracias a los contactos de su padre. De nuevo vidas paralelas como dos flores de loto de la misma tonalidad rosada flotando en estanques distintos y lejanos.

Thor conoció a una chica en el último año de la carrera, una chica llamada Jane cuya carrera entusiasta era enfermería. Tomaron un par de cafés, tuvieron algunas citas asistiendo a algunas cuantas fiestas y se establecieron como pareja yendo a vivir juntos después de un año de relación. Nada que ver con Sif, su novia en casi toda la carrera puese ambos se supieron muy distintos para seguir la convivencia como la llevaban. Sif conoció a alguien más cuando Thor estuvo de viaje en Washington y él también tuvo una aventura, lo mejor fue separarse. Ahí apareció Jane Foster.

Loki abandonó Georgetown huyendo de casa a los veintiuno, siguió teniendo contacto con su abuelo. Él y su padre no se toleraban. Compartía departamento con otros tres chicos mudándose a Nueva Jersey, lo más lejos que pudo de su familia. Al menos estaba lejos de California.

Trabajaba en la mañana de mesero en un lujoso restaurante y de noche de valet parking, no era la vida que esperaba pero era la mejor que le permitía pagar sus cuentas aunque tuviera que hacerse de sus ahorros. No permanecería así por mucho tiempo, debería encontrar otro trabajo con mejor paga pero aún era joven, eso podía esperar. Antes que comer Loki prefería comprar un buen libro. Trabajaba los fines de semana en una cafetería preparando café artesanal haciendo pequeños dibujos en la espuma de los capuchinos donde expresaba algo. Lo que le pedían él lo dibujaba. Así ganó cierta fama y era apreciado por las nuevas amistades que se hizo. Un café solo era bueno y más que un café si era preparado por Loki.

Siempre era muy entusiasta dejando el pesimismo para después. Para Loki cada día era importante aún si era uno malo que quisiera olvidar. También era muy noble, muchos lo describirían como miel, a veces impudente, a veces demasiado honesto, brutal en sus declaraciones, sin pelos en la lengua y sin decir mentiras a menos que estuviera en plan de travesura porque entonces era lo suficiente audaz para siempre ganar, lo cual procuraban evitar la mayoría de sus compañeros cuando jugaban póquer, Loki barría la mesa consiguiendo para pagar otro mes la parte que le tocaba del alquiler gracias a sus ganancias. Cuando tenía buenas rachas las aprovechaba, en su tiempo libre le gustaba salir a correr y la mayor parte del tiempo seguía con su música. Mandaba currículums, iba a alguna entrevista, aunque lo llamaban terminaba no interesándose, el trabajo de oficina le parecía monótono y aburrido y aunque la paga era buena seguía sin decidirse a tomar alguno rodeado de algún enfermizo o jocoso ambiente de oficinistas sin alma o pésimo sentido del humor.

Fue por estos meses en que apareció un hombre en el restaurante llevando una cita diferente cada ocasión, normalmente modelos o periodistas de tacones que querían hacerle una entrevista en la cama. Un día una de esas chicas pasajeras almorzaba con otro hombre cuando este llegó con otra de sus tantas citas. Los dos se hacían los que no se conocían y entre los meseros estaban las apuestas.

–¿Qué opinas Loki? ¿Se hablan o no se hablan?

–A mí me da lo mismo

–¿No quieres apostar? Creí que eras hombre de suerte

–Esto es suerte, no matemáticas. Y claro que se reclamaran, no me gustaría estar cerca cuando eso pase

¿Qué fue lo que pasó primero? El hombre llamó a Loki no para que atendiera otra petición de la carta, le pasó cierta propina para llevar a la mujer de la mesa seis un mensaje en un papel. La mujer de las apuestas de que se armaba una pelea.

Loki bufó. Fue a llevar el mensaje con discreción, la modelo lo leyó y arrojó sobre el inocente mesero el contenido de su copa. Vino tinto, ¿podía ser mas desconsiderada esta mujer? Las buenas nuevas fueron que le dejaron terminar su turno una hora antes porque con la ropa manchada no iba a poder atender las mesas. Loki se fué.

Se cambió echando algunas pestes. Al quitarse la camisa manchada descubrió una marca en su piel, un moretón. No sabía cuando se había golpeado y no era como si doliera mucho. Le extrañó, quizás era un golpe del que no se había dado cuenta. No le tomó mucha importancia y buscando una sudadera y luego la chamarra preparaba su mochila para irse.

Un extraño apareció en los gabinetes para empleados, todavía estaba riéndose, se recargó en ellos con una mano en el bolsillo muy seguro de sí mismo.

–Lamento lo que pasó, no esperaba que Dominick reaccionara así y se desquitara contigo

El mesero lo trató como un cliente superficial. Ni siquiera le veía.

–El primero con el que se topó, no con el responsable. ¿Por qué no fue usted mismo a darle su mensaje en vez de enviar a un tercero? Me parece cobarde si me lo pregunta

–No te lo pregunté

–Tampoco tenía que venir a mostrarme disculpas señor. Hasta nunca –se retiró.

–Oh vamos, me agradas. Soy Tony Stark, seguramente has escuchado de mí

–Lamento confesar que no, y francamente no me interesa

–Oh vaya, rudo, eso está mejor. No me guardarás resentimientos

–No perdería mi tiempo con una tontería como esa

–¿Tu nombre?

–Está escrito en la placa de mi casillero –desapareció.

Tony leyó, era el nombre de una mujer porque aún no cambian el nombre al suyo por antigüedad.

–A puesto a que tú no te llamas Erika porque si fuera tu verdadero nombre sería un problema para mí… –volteando descubrió con una sonrisa que había sido abandonado, hablando solo -o quizás no...

Fue reto para Stark perseguir al joven desde entonces. Se informó y se informó bien, de dónde era ese chico, dónde lo podría encontrar y el sitio donde trabajaba. La ironía lo asaltó. Llegó manejando su Aston Martin DB9 color rojo dándole las llaves a Loki para que lo estacionara, flameando en su riqueza en la cara del valet que mascullaba su mala suerte interminable al ser acosado.

–Esta si que es una coincidencia

–No existen coincidencias, existen hombres imposibles de comprender -trató de no cruzar los brazos.

Tony se bajó las gafas oscuras mirando al joven veinteañero de arriba abajo en su uniforme, parecía más joven que la edad que realmente tenía, era muy delgado. Y la acidez de su habla era fantástica.

–¿Por qué no dejas que te invite un trago? ¿Tienes más de veintiuno verdad? Porque con esa cara de bebé hasta yo podría equivocarme

–No nos permiten tener contacto con los clientes salvo por sus vehículos

–Pues toma un trago conmigo y solo hablemos de mi auto. Tengo más ¿sabes?

–No es así como funciona –hacía un gesto con los labios.

–Bien, entonces no me bajaré para ver dónde lo acomodarás, ¿te quieres sentar en mis piernas?

–¿Qué diablos está…

–¡Loki!

Su jefe le llamó junto a otros empleados.

–Permítame, tengo que atender algo. Que otro tome su auto

–Oh, esperaré –Laufeyson rodó los ojos.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - reclamaba su jefe.

–Está tratando de ligarme –se defendió.

–Pues síguele la corriente, ¿es que no sabes quién es él? ¡Es Tony Stark! El de Stark Industries

–No me suena el nombre

–No te sonará nada en este trabajo si no vas con él

–Hagg… –bufó regresando con Stark –Bien, pero no tomaré nada contigo y si no estás aquí para estacionar tu auto no veo porque debas sacarme de mi horario de trabajo

–Pero si este sitio me pertenece Loki –sonrió llamándolo por su nombre para abrirle caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto. El valet estaba malhumorado.

Arrancando Tony se dedicó a presumir el motor de su carro hasta que se rindió por el poco efecto que causaba su afán de impresionar a Loki, no le interesaba la ingeniería automotriz, mientras pudiera conducirlo estuviera el tablero en inglés o en italiano de los autos que dejaban y estacionarlo, él cumplía con su trabajo.

–¿De donde eres Loki?

–De Wastington

–¿Naciste ahí?

–Nací en California

–¿L.A.?

–No tan glamuroso

Tony reía por su comentario. La plática siguió banal hasta que trataron el tema que hacía que Tony fuera tan perseverante con el chico, el cual se le negó.

–¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?

–No lo veo como algo adecuado

–Deja que yo decida eso

–¿De qué platicarías conmigo? ¿De lo grandioso que te sientes? No soy del tipo que regresa alabanzas, mejor cómprate un espejo

–Oh gracias, sabía que me hallabas atractivo. Pero no es ese el punto, me agradan los que no lanzan cumplidos al azar

–Le sorprendería. Es como un libro de Meyer

–Tampoco me interesan las novelas en la lista de best sellers por más galardonadas que sean

–Lea a un tratado

–Soy un genio, eso lo hago en el desayuno

–Mejor ten una cita con tu ego porque yo no me encuentro disponible

–Dispuesto más bien

–Si te interesa jugar consigue modelos, hombres esta vez. Un escort si lo prefiere

–Serían igualmente huecos, tú me pareces más interesante

Al voltear a mirar a Loki le seguía dedicando unos ojos inexpresivos, pero hubo algo más.

–Tu nariz está…

Laufeyson se tocó las fosas nasales, estaba sangrando. Luego algo más lo distrajo.

–¡Frena! –gritó. Tony lo hizo instintivamente al ver que estaba por arrollar a unos peatones, se acababa de pasar un alto. –¡Ten cuidado!, pon atención al camino o alguien saldrá herido por querer presumir manejando sin precaución –sacó un pañuelo desechable de su bolsa y se limpió la nariz.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, solo algo… mareado… –contestó. Tenía náuseas.

–¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres que te lleve a algún lado? Llegaríamos en cuestión de minutos

–No… No, lo mejor será que regrese a mi puesto, no me puedo ausentar por mucho tiempo, es una noche de mucha afluencia y tenemos poco personal -Loki se sobó la frente. De repente estaba cansado.

–Eres demasiado dedicado

–Si no lo soy ¿quién lo será?

–¿No hay forma en que aceptes un trago conmigo cierto?

Loki enrolló su pañuelo empapado de rojo. La hemorragia se detuvo.

–No. No la hay. Señor Stark no soy del tipo que esté buscando una relación, pasé por un rompimiento muy fuerte y sigue reciente para mí –respondió sin decir cuando había pasado ni con quién. ¿Cómo fue que Tony lanzó sus garras sobre él sin saber si aceptaría salir con alguien de su mismo sexo? Quién sabe cómo pero lo intentó pese al resultado.

–Salir puede ayudar a despejarte y olvidar

–Le aseguro que tiene algo de razón en eso pero si salgo sería con alguien que no espere algo más de mí que no podré dar

Tony desistió.

–Entiendo. Aún así ten por seguro que si tienes algún problema o si cambias de idea puedes buscarme

–Gracias por comprender –devolvió sarcástico.

–Vamos. Te llevaré de regreso

Tony dejó a Loki en su puesto y se despidieron. No hubo mucho contacto ni demasiadas insinuaciones después. Al cabo de un mes los dos hombres se llevaban como amigos referente a empleado y jefe.

Esta amistad sería primordial para Loki con el tiempo pues a él el reloj lo apuró. De la noche a la mañana se convirtió en un hombre que dejó de estar solo teniendo a su lado una hermosa responsabilidad.

.


	8. Romanticismo

_**Shhhh**_...

* * *

.

**Romanticismo**

.

Loki Laufeyson no tenía mucho dinero o un retiro. Ahorraba mucho, era un hombre que no gastaba en pecadillos y los gustos que se daba eran literarios. Si era su cumpleaños ya se sabía que regalarle, solo que para no fallar siempre le debían preguntar qué título le interesaba o no había leído y las sorpresas eran pocas al momento de entregarle obsequios.

Ese día en el hospital aguardaba sentado al médico. Había ido porque lo arrastraron a vacunarse contra la influenza por la temporada y otro doctor de un simple vistazo le dijo que pasara a tomar consulta. Aunque quiso irse lo obligaron a quedarse sus compañeros de trabajo. Después Loki renunciaría a su empleo y a sus conocidos.

El doctor finalmente entró regalándole un saludo de cortesía y se pusieron a platicar sobre su salud. Loki no se sentía mal, todo iba viento en popa. Pero en ese sitio conocería por los sinuosos caminos de la vida su destino compartido con una mujer de ojos claros y afables que acostada en una camilla se hicieron conversación.

Descubrió que cual fuera el objetivo de su vida haberse enterado de lo que se enteró lo llevó a poder conocer una dicha que no se había imaginado tener hasta que le cayó del cielo con una angustia rencorosa que se volvió perdón y entendimiento.

.

La interacción de Tony y Loki por los siguientes meses sería de algunas pláticas, pocas salidas y más que nada una amistad lejana que dejó de serla el otoño del mismo año cuando Loki saliera de trabajar y los dos tomaron por fin el tan prometido trago que tenían pendiente. En el periodo que se extravió Laufeyson había cambiado notablemente, era todo un adulto ahora para sus veintitrés. Sus compañeros le veían pendiente de otros y haciendo llamadas constantemente a quienes adjudicaban eran sus familiares o pareja.

Tony jamás guardó esperanzas de que después de comer Loki aceptara ir por unos tragos y con una sonrisa más aceptó. Fueron a beber, platicaron, rieron y cuando Tony lo miraba más intensamente Loki volteó y no se movió cuando le robó un beso, se acercó por otro después de meditarlo un segundo. El hombre estaba desconcertado pero mirando que había consentimiento y reciprocidad así como también apuro compartieron un beso más de caricias apropiadas e inapropiadas antes de salir al auto de Stark a conducir con una plática casi muda a llegar a su casa y rodar a la cama.

Esa misma noche Thor habría acudido en su cumpleaños con Jane a un restaurante, la castaña sonreía y lucía más radiante que en otras citas. Cuando llegó el postre su novia se acercó a Thor en su asiento y le preguntó.

–¿Me amas?

Odinson le miraba con profundo apego.

–Sabes que sí –lo cual era cierto. De entre todas sus relaciones ella parecía ser lo más estable entre los corazones de Valentín rotos que flotaban en su alma, el más doloroso etiquetado como hermano en un oculto deseo todavía.

–Thor, ¿te casarías conmigo? –le pidió matrimonio ella porque de Thor no esperaba todavía que algo así pasara.

El rubio la miraba, salía un músico a felicitarlos. Desesperanzado porque no había nada más allá afuera para él mientras que ahí tenía a una cálida y bella mujer que lo amaba tanto Thor optó por constestarle:

–Si Jane. Te amo y me casaré contigo…

Por la mañana amanecería Loki en la cama de Stark viéndolo dormir, lo cubriría con una sábana, dejaría una nota escrita, recogería sus cosas y se marcharía antes de que la oscuridad dejara de cubrir su huida. Jane en esos momentos dormía plácidamente en brazos de su nuevo prometido.

Tony despertó encontrando el otro lado de su cama vacío. Se paró buscando a Loki ansioso, solo encontró al recuperar la vista al completo una nota de su lado junto a su reloj.

"_Hay cosas que debemos hacer al menos una vez en la vida, y no me arrepiento pero será la única Tony. Cuídate, algún día volveremos a vernos si podemos…"_

Por su personalidad arrogante sabía que con Laufeyson chocaban sus egos, si el chico quería dejar las cosas como estaban él no las cambiaría.

Loki apareció al mediodía en el hospital de traje con una flor en un paquete que para mantener fresca había metido al congelador, fue a donde lo esperaba una mujer en silla de ruedas y una niña.

–¿Llego tarde?

–No –le respondió la mujer –Llegaste antes

Loki le sonrió y saludó a la pequeña, le había llevado un dulce. Lo que eran esa niña y Loki eran los mejores amigos.

–¿Qué estamos esperando? –tomó la mano de la madre como de treinta años poniéndole la flor en la muñeca. –Vamos de una vez…

Exactamente sesenta y cuatro días y quince horas después de la última ocasión en que Tony y Loki se vieran Stark tendría el privilegio de volver a convivir con Laufeyson tomando un café en una solitaria cafetería donde se acercaban constantemente a pedirle autógrafos y fotografías a Tony por ser alguien famoso pero sencillo y locuaz. Loki lo veía hacer de las suyas de momento en momento, hasta que tuvieron que platicar de cosas más serias.

En la conversación salió la invitación a la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano a la que no fue aunque asistiría a la boda, se llamaba Thor, lo cual era hilarante para Tony si Loki llevaba ese nombre siendo versado en mitología nórdica desde su niñez.

–También debes saber algo Tony

Los tópicos se iban hacia Stark con sus negocios y una vez se les acabaron las ideas para conversar Loki trató lo más fuerte de todo, el motivo por el cual lo buscó.

–Hay alguien en mi vida, y es serio. Es muy importante para mí. Quiero que la conozcas

La sorpresa de Tony fue enorme. El hombre del otro lado de la mesa de traje y peinado correctamente despedía un aura elegante.

–¿Es una mujer? –se sorprendió del género con el que hablaba.

–Sí, es una chica, y es un ángel… Vine aquí porque te quiero pedir un favor, es grande, pero primero tienes que conocerla…

Enterándose de lo que se trataba a Tony le sobrevinieron las lágrimas, no fue cuestión de pensarlo mucho para enterarse de Loki también. Desde entonces su posición de seguir tratando de conquistarlo volvió. Loki le dio pocas esperanzas pero no se las negó. Lo primero que haría sería ir a la boda de su hermano probablemente, después, Tony no se cansaría de velar por quién amaba con tanto esmero.

.


	9. Ángelus

**_Ok. Creo que comprendo. Lamento lo ajetreado del asunto pero espero explicarme mejor en este capítulo. Las cosas se irán aclarando poco a poco, aún habrá incertidumbre, eso sí._**

**_También les digo que este fic nació mientras escribía Insane y la segunda parte de I PAID THE HIGHEST COST... por si llegaron a notar algunas coincidencias..._**

**_Si alguna de ustedes comparte un sentimiento como este quiero decirles que ninguna está sola, en verdad. Me sacan lágrimas a veces._**

* * *

.

**Ángelus**

.

Bajo la ducha Loki movía la cabeza en el cuello haciendo círculos. En vapor subía el agua caliente empañando el cubículo de vidrio. El cuerpo estaba molido, mantenía la vista baja y un chorro caía desde la punta de la nariz. Se sujetó la cara. Le habría gustado no salir de casa ese día puesto que no se sentía del todo bien, sin embargo debía hacerlo.

Una mano se plantó suavemente en su hombro. Al girar había un segundo en el baño. Tony, desnudo, que le miraba con dulzura y comprensión. Estaba ahí para él, para cualquier cosa. La puerta de vidrio templado se cerró.

No se dijeron nada compartiendo miradas, estaban serios, ya era habitual la comunicación tácita entre ellos.

El hombre mayor tomó la botella de shampoo vertiendo cierta cantidad en su mano y poniéndola en los cabellos negros que empezó a masajear para hacer espuma, lento y cuidadoso. Un gesto de agradecimiento se posó en el rostro alabastrino, cerró sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos arrugó el cejo inclinándose a la izquierda.

–¿Estoy haciéndolo muy fuerte?

–No –pasó la mano en la cara lavándose –me cayó un poco en el ojo... eso es todo

Ante la siguiente mirada que compartieron el cansancio de Loki le bajaba los párpados. Tony no recordaba haberlo visto así de alicaído antes y le dolía contemplarlo en ese estado. No era cómo lo había conocido, pero seguía amando al que veía ahí, eso no había cambiado.

En el enjuague se empezaron a besar lentamente y después de un rato sumergidos en el sonido del agua corriendo pararon porque podrían acabar llegando más lejos si la respiración empezaba a cambiarles.

–Perdón... –masculló Stark a una pulgada su boca enmarcada por la barba de candado a la suya –me precipité

–No pensaba llegar a tiempo de todas formas... –recibió una sonrisa modesta. Tony no agregó más y tomó la barra de jabón. Tenían el tiempo contado.

Vestido, en la cama, Loki tenía una toalla en la cabeza con la que se había estado secando el cabello, estaba suelta, cubriéndole como un manto y a veces goteaban algunos mechones húmedos. Con la espalda agachada trataba de no decir nada al ver a Tony arrodillado poniéndole el segundo calcetín después de besar su pie, su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que palabras serían adecuadas para decirle, y la verdad se le estaban sobreviniendo las lágrimas. Odiaba que esto le pasara.

–No me agrada la idea de que vayas tú solo –le colocaba ahora el zapato. Anudaba los cordones, era calzado nuevo.

–Tengo que ir. Es importante esta vez...

Los ojos oscuros del millonario le mostraron un grave signo de preocupación.

–Tienes que hablar con ellos –remarcó.

–Por favor, no me agobies con esto ahora. Te lo suplico– Tony le dejó en paz. Por la puerta alguien más entraba. Ambas miradas repararon en su figura.

–Kitty

.

De manteles largos estaba el salón del hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, servilleteros y centros de mesas de arreglos florales, sal y pimienta, panes y mantequilla. Era no ostentoso, pequeña pero no humilde. Thor celebraba al lado de su nueva esposa Jane Foster-Odinson, su matrimonio, era la culminación de los preparativos.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos, su hijo se casaba. Loki, el que una vez fuere su hijo también, había quedado muy formalmente de ir al evento aceptando la invitación para un acompañante. Frigga y Odín irradiaban felicidad, no habían visto a Loki desde que era niño y tenían mucha curiosidad por saber en que clase de hombre se había convertido criado por Laufey.

No lo buscaron no porque no lo quisieran, no lo buscaron precisamente por el amor que le tenían. Temían que al verlo no pudieran soltarlo de nuevo y cometieran algún exabrupto movimiento como llevarlo de vuelta a casa o a otro país. Mejor romper relaciones como el propio niño lo quiso, había sido muy doloroso. Ahora podrían tomar las cosas como adultos.

Loki siempre les dijo lo agradecido que estaba por haber sido sus padres, los consideraba su familia y ellos parte de la suya también. Con quién no había vuelto a tener comunicación desde que se volvió mayor de edad era con Thor. Desde que era niño de vez en cuando se enviaba mails con los señores Odinson solo que sin contar demasiado porque no se sentía bien contando nada de su vida sin ellos, y con Thor era muy duro escribirse sin escuchar su voz o verse, así que el único contacto real que había tenido con él había sido en Washington hacía años, de lo cual ya no quedaba más que el recuerdo. El rubio había hecho su vida, se casaba, y Loki también había forjado su camino. No tendrían nada más que tratar... o al menos eso era lo que querían creer.

La novia de esa celebración con su modesto y elegante vestido blanco y liso no paraba de preguntar por su cuñado, como sería, su aspecto y detalles, el que sabía era Thor, pero sus descripciones no eran muy concretas, lo había ido a visitar una vez en la universidad cuando Loki estaba por terminar la preparatoria. No habló mucho de él al regresar a California, Odín llegó a sospechar que quizás habían peleado, más ninguna pelea era suficiente para separar tan unida familia pese al tiempo y tierra que hubiera de por medio. Su hijo de sangre no se metió más en el asunto, nadie más ahondó.

Empezó el banquete, fue tanto religiosa como en el registro, no había rastro de Loki, la mayoría se sentía decepcionado y más Thor que se veía apagado sosteniendo su copa de champagne con el traje de novio puesto para su tamaño. No había aparecido en la iglesia, las esperanzas se estaban perdiendo en la recepción. Sin embargo algo de alivio se posó en la cara del rubio.

Ya habían sido presentados, habían tenido su primer baile como esposos, escucharon al señor Foster dedicarle un conmovedor discurso a su hija y a él y ahora se había detenido la música para cortar el pastel. El fotógrafo estaba pendiente de este momento. Conversaciones felices resonaban en el salón.

En medio del desconsuelo generalizado por Loki en los Odinson originales así como de la felicidad por Thor y Jane, dos figuras aparecieron por la puerta vestidos para la ocasión, un hombre de smoking con pajarita y todo llevando de la mano a una niña de cinco años con un vestido palo de rosa lleno de cintas y moños, peinada bellamente, mirando a los invitados con temor cual gatito asustado mojado en la lluvia y muy apegada al que la guiaba, que no era nada menos que Loki Laufeyson de veintitrés años.

–¡Loki! –corrió Frigga a recibirlo en cuanto lo reconoció. Pasaran los años que pasaran no podría no reconocer a su hijo. Había cambiado mucho, se veía bien, elegante. No era en nada un niño –Pero como has crecido, mírate, ya eres todo un hombre

–Gracias mamá –seguía llamándola así. Cargaba con un par de paquetes. La mujer le abrazó y besó, sacudiéndole un hombro como si le barriera alguna mala vibra para que se dejara ver más seguido con ellos a partir de ese día.

Odín también se acercó para recibirle con un abrazo cándido.

–Oh. Es bueno verte hijo. Llegamos a creer que no venías

–Lamento llegar tarde, creí que no lo lograba. Y creo que nos perdimos el brindis

–Podemos hacer otro. Vamos hijo, pero mira que tenemos aquí ¿Quién esta hermosura que te acompaña?

–Su nombre es Kitty, Katherine –la presentó.

Frigga se agachó en sus tacones a la altura de la niña para inspirarle confianza.

–Qué bonito nombre ¿Y esta princesita es…?

Loki no quería llegar hasta es punto todavía.

–Ella es mi vida

Los recién casados estaban siendo fotografiados cortando el pastel, aunque Thor notó a quién había llegado no hizo mucho cuando la novia le tomaba del mentón para que se concentrara en lo que estaban haciendo con ambas manos hundiendo el cuchillo entre la crema batida. Jane quería fotos perfectas, nada podría arruinarlo.

Kitty sujetaba fuertemente la mano de su guardián.

–Cariño, ¿ya comieron? –les preguntó Frigga.

Se hicieron paso y rechazó pastel, apenas si tomo su copa bebiendo la mitad a sorbitos. Kitty comía su rebanada despacio, no se veía interesada en convivir con otros niños sino solo quedarse con quién la había llevado, le costaba trabajo abrirse a extraños, y su aura era tan melancólica que producía tristeza su aislamiento. El único que podía tocarla era Loki, que le acariciaba los caireles y sobaba las mejillas, una sonrisilla corta llegaba a sacarle.

Frigga la trató con mucho respeto, hablándole despacio y amable además del cariño con el que se trataban ella, su esposo y Loki fue que Kitty confió en ser dejada con este matrimonio mientras Loki tenía un asunto pendiente que tratar.

Al último que saludó fue a Thor a quién aún se mostró esquivo levantando su copa para hacer un brindis él.

–¡Por los señores Odinson! –fue secundado por Odín y su madre en su vestido marrón. Thor no perdió tiempo, se aproximó para presentar a la novia.

–Hermano, esta es Jane Foster, mi esposa...

En el momento en que dijo aquella frase las miradas en ambos rostros se sabían heridas, y lo supieron ocultar muy bien, cómo si fuera la emoción del festejo y el reencuentro. Ajena a esto la castaña se sentía plena, se le hizo un asunto familiar en el que ella no debería meterse.

–Mucho gusto Jane –besó la mano de su cuñada –Bienvenida a la familia

Jane le sonrió tocada en el alma. Lo extraño era ver que los hermanos no se estaban abrazando con la efusión que la mayoría de los invitados estaban esperando.

–Espero que no les moleste que les haya traído regalos individuales, no es la gran cosa y tampoco es adecuado para esta fiesta pero aguardo a que sea de su agrado –le entregó una caja pequeña a Jane y otra un poco más grande para Thor.

–Claro que lo será. Oh, mira Thor, es precioso. Gracias Loki –admiró el collar que había dentro de la caja –¿Me lo pones cariño? –atrajo al rubio para que le pusiera las cuentas. Este lo hizo en un dejo de incomodidad por hacerlo frente a su hermano que no le miraba de mala manera, por eso creyó que lo que se habían dicho hacía años en D.C. era para siempre, solo serían hermanos dedicándose únicamente a su lazo de hermandad sin nada romántico en ello –Pesan –comentó Jane.

–Son reales

–¿Cómo? –sorprendió de que fueran perlas auténticas. De lo que ahora Loki desempeñaba como trabajo era un misterio.

El regalo de Thor fue un portarretratos con una imagen de los dos riendo abrazados cuando eran niños jugando el jardín de su casa con el neumático de Loki detrás, por la época en la que eran conocidos como los hermanos Odinson del final de la cuadra, los de la mejor casa, mejor auto, camioneta, juguetes, jardín, casa del árbol y los de la mejor familia. Eso hasta que Laufey apareció.

–Me lo llevé para recordarte cuando me fui. Ahora quiero que lo tengas

–¿Por qué me lo das? –pareció salir algo de recelo en la frase del mayor. Loki sintió que se descomponía, haber ido resulto no ser una buena idea.

–Es un poco de melancolía mía

Thor contuvo las ganas de llorar que le dieron queriendo abrazar a su hermano, quizás no besarlo como sentía el impulso que se daba cuenta no estaba muerto, seguía sintiéndose atraído por él, pero por lo menos quería tenerlo una vez en sus brazos, una vez antes de aceptar por completo que se había casado y así olvidarlo.

Ninguno se movió, solo estaban el hilo acuoso en los párpados inferiores de ambas partes desviando la mirada porque era dañino verse a largos lapsos atestiguando lo que se deseaba sin poderse obtener.

Jane cambió la conversación al sentirse tonta por dudar de la legitimidad de las perlas auténticas en el collar que le había sido regalado. Mejoró su humor. Era su boda, y el collar le sentaba perfecto con el ajuar. Incluso se sintió en libertad de tratar con familiaridad a su cuñado.

–¿Quién es esta pequeña Loki? ¿Es tu hija?

Este suspiró.

–Sí, lo es

La noticia impactó a la familia.

–Oh, estas casado

–No, no Jane, no lo estoy. Estuve casado

Las nuevas se volvían tristes.

–¿Te divorciaste? –Jane tenía que ser incisiva en ese tema que no lo dejó hasta saber todo.

–Tampoco, éramos felices. Ella murió. Soy viudo, y, me quedé con Kitty...

–Siento escucharlo. No debí preguntarlo

–Está bien. Kitty es mi todo ahora, no hay nada que no hiciera por ella. Somos fuertes, saldremos adelante, nos tenemos el uno al otro

Frigga y Odín sintieron que se les estrujó el corazón. Thor que se lo pulverizaban. Kitty ya no resentía tanto la ausencia de su madre, tenía a Loki con ella, y también a Tony, a quién su padre prefería mantener lejos de su familia por una importante razón. No quería que Stark se acercara a los Odinson ni los quería a ellos en contacto con él.

–Aguarda, haciendo cuentas y con tu edad

–No compartimos sangre si es lo que preguntas –respondió a Jane –Pero no importa que no hayan lazos consanguíneos. Kitty es mi hija y lo será hasta que muera

El nombre de esta niña era Kitty Pryde, no Laufeyson en memoria del padre verdadero puesto que su esposa había sido madre soltera.

Frigga no lo soportó más yendo a mirar a la pequeña que seguía mostrándose tímida y callada apegada únicamente a Loki, si Loki aprobaba a la persona entonces ella lo hacía también, al matrimonio les daban unas ganas inmensas de estrujarla para hacerla sentir que todo estaría bien, lo cual no era necesario, ella estaba perfectamente bien cuidada por el moreno, no necesitaban nada.

Fue una pésima noticia enterarse de que Loki no se podía quedar, tenía un asunto que atender y apenas había pasado a saludar y darles sus felicitaciones, debía regresar a atender sus ocupaciones misteriosas. Lo despidieron con un abrazo y un beso, también a Kitty que sonrió muy poco aún tímida, se veía la pérdida reciente aún en sus ojos, quería a Loki como a su verdadero padre, y así era como lo llamaba, papá.

Lo último que hubo por hacer fue tomar una foto todos juntos. Loki quiso cargar a Kitty en sus brazos pero esta se negó, no quería que la separara del piso y se lo pidió con un discurso al oído. Cuando el flash los deslumbró a todos, la pareja de novios estaban al centro, los Odinson del lado del novio, los Foster del lado de la novia y Loki con su hija de la mano a un lado de Frigga. Esta fue la única foto en que Thor, Jane y Loki habrían salido juntos.

Fue turno de lanzar la liga, Jane subió su vestido por su pierna de una forma seductora que a su esposo no le hizo gracia alguna, todo lo contrario de los invitados. Sin muchas ganas el fornido rubio la lanzó, y esta cayó con uno de sus amigos. Sonó una cascada de aplausos. Luego Thor ayudó a Jane a subirse a una silla para lanzar el ramo.

Loki regresó por donde vino. Viéndolo partir a Thor se le hizo imposible quedarse en su lugar yendo a perseguirlo a la salida, no estuvo cerca cuando Jane quería bajar de la silla a la que había trepado así que alguien más la ayudo, factor que la enfadó un poco.

Afuera Thor encontró a su hermano siendo recibido por un hombre elegante aunque algo estrafalario de un auto deportivo lujoso llamando las miradas de los transeúntes. El hombre de gafas oscuras y barba descuidada de tres días sin rasurarse miraba a Loki en una plática privada que no alcanzaba a escuchar, le tocó la mejilla, la blanca frente, se veía preocupado. Después se tranquilizó subiendo a Kitty al asiento trasero a la que besó y a Loki en el del copiloto, inmediatamente ingresó al auto él y se marcharon.

En las escaleras se quedaría Thor viendo a su hermano partir. No supo si sus ojos húmedos eran por rabia o por sentirse triste o quizás más celoso que cualquier otra cosa. Lo claro y verdadero ahí fue que le dolió.

.


	10. Luna

_**No escucho mucho a Ellie Goulding pero Guns and Horses me está destruyendo. No puedo dejar de escucharla...**_

* * *

.

**Luna**

.

Un sueño recurrente en Loki consistía en una larga carretera sin final, quizás la interestatal que por más que se avanzaba se hacía interminable. La velocidad del auto era promedio, no había prisa, se tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y los planos se borraban en su límite a la lejanía. La brisa acariciaba su brazo en la ventana. Normalmente su sueño era desde su perspectiva, en el asiento del copiloto miraba el mapa guiando, alguien más conducía, había tanto sol que no distinguía ni sus propias manos sujetando el papel, y quien conducía era Thor, jamás había visto su cara pero sabía que era él, eran suyos esos hombros y el cabello rubio largo. La iluminación era muy blanca, enceguecedora. El destino que tuviera ese viaje no necesitaba conocerse.

Lo que había cambiado de ese sueño a últimas fechas era que al guardar el mapa en la guantera algo se caía de esta, una cartera, que al recoger reconocía como suya. Adentro dos fotografías, una de Kitty con su madre y otra de él con Tony. Ahí, su sueño terminaba. La luz del sol lo borraba todo.

Ahora al despertarse era como si su cuerpo reconociera la energía a su alrededor, Tony estaba estacionando el auto. Habían llegado a casa,

–¿Descansaste?–preguntó. Le había dejado dormir todo el camino de regreso. Al moverse recayó en el saco que lo estaba cubriendo, le pertenecía al conductor. Al voltear a ver al asiento trasero Kitty estaba extendida durmiendo al igual que había estado él hacía unos segundos. Verla bien lo despreocupó.

–¿Cuanto tiempo me quedé dormido?

–Como a medio camino. No quise moverte –apagaba el motor. A los lados habían dos filas de autos deportivos de colección en el estacionamiento de su residencia –¿Estás mejor?

Loki murmuró una suave respuesta positiva. Entraron a la casa, Tony cargando a Kitty a dejarla en su habitación, luego fueron a buscar algo de comer. Mirando por la ventana Laufeyson tenía mucho que pensar sobre lo que había ocurrido ese día. Primero que nada necesitó quitarse la pajarita, lo estaba ahorcando. Anthony llegó a su lado mientras se deshacía del chaleco, los omóplatos sobresalían en la tela. Loki estaba cansado, él lo entendía. Fue con él a la ventana, sin Kitty cerca les ganaba la seriedad, y en lo profundo Loki no quería hablar de cosas tristes, sin embargo no podía evitar verse apagado, lo cual contagiaba a Tony porque también consideraba aquello injusto.

Junto a los ventanales que daban a la piscina Stark sujetó a Loki del rostro, se miraron en silencio, el moreno realmente no quería dirigir los ojos a donde estaba la habitación de la niña, independientemente de él no quería que ella sufriera, les dolía a ambos. Una lágrima se resbaló en su cara. Tony la besó para borrarla.

Lo convenció de irse a dormir temprano. Había mucho por ser digerido.

.

Thor se quedó tan impresionado por la visita a su boda que no pudo continuar su persecución tras su hermano. Lo que sí hizo fue llamar al Laufeyson a la primera oportunidad. Su número lo había conseguido de la manera más absurda posible, Frigga le había dado indicaciones por teléfono una navidad que le preguntó para cocinar un pavo, solo ella y Erick Selvig tenían su número porque ni Laufey sabía de él. No le preguntó a su madre por este sino solo hurgó en su bolsa y lo copió.

En la cama más molido que descansar Loki se puso de pie a perseguir a Tony en la sala donde él hacía papeleo de su empresa. Requirió hacer una conferencia dejándolo solo para ir a su oficina después de un beso. Eran pocos los momentos que pasaban separados y aunque Tony se había retirado momentáneamente de sus funciones a cargo de Stark Industries habían cosas que lo requerían para tomar decisiones importantes.

Loki tenía sed, pero no solo quería agua simple, necesitaba algo cálido porque pese a que la noche no era muy fresca él sentía frío.

En la cocina escuchó su teléfono, el tono se le hizo extrañísimo pues no había recibido llamadas desde hacía meses. Al responder la sorpresa fue peor, del otro lado de la línea tenía a un alcoholizado Thor que quería hablar con él. Si no le cortó la comunicación se debió mucho a su educación. Muy pronto al acabarse las fruslerías este no sospechaba el motivo de la llamada hasta dejada la cortesía a segundo término.

Estaba sentado en una banca del jardín, adentro la luz estaba prendida, y en la estufa la tetera había sido puesta.

–Loki, ¿por qué no te quedaste?

–No quería arruinar tu día. Para Jane y para ti debe ser uno de sus mejores días en el álbum

–¿Con quién estabas cuando te fuiste? –preguntó. Por el tono Loki sabía que lo que Thor mostraba eran celos, se escuchaba cómo empinaba una botella del otro lado.

–Es otra persona importante

–¿Quién? ¿Cómo se llama?

Laufeyson no tenía paciencia para eso.

–Thor, lo más conveniente para los dos es que no me vuelvas a llamar...

–¿Cómo es que te casaste y no nos dijiste?

–Fue muy rápido. No duramos mucho casados, no es algo a lo que esté muy hecho para hablar Thor

–Hubiéramos estado a tu lado. No nos olvides Loki, somos familia

–Por ser mi familia es que no los he olvidado, los tengo siempre presentes

–No lo parece

–Lo es. Solo quiero ahorrarles malas noticias y algunas lágrimas innecesarias. Me disculpo por no haber podido acudir a tu boda, no pude llegar

–¿Por qué? ¡Si no soportaste verme casar con alguien más ven a verme ahora mismo y dímelo frente a frente!

–Se supone que te casas por amor, no por desquitarte –le recordó con voz pausada. No quería que lo hiciera enojar, caso contrario con Thor que sacaba chispas. El agua ya esta hirviendo dejando salir el clásico silbido de futuro té –Si es todo tengo que dejarte. Hablo en serio cuando te pido que no vuelvas a marcar este número jamás…

–No cuelgues –interrumpió Thor en la línea. Se escuchaba bebido y de mal modo–Sabes que no te he olvidado… ¡Tú fuiste el que terminó lo que teníamos!

y se suponía que esa era su noche de bodas.

–Lo sé y asumo mi responsabilidad por esa decisión. Lo hice por ambos, para Frigga y Odín debemos seguir siendo hermanos

–No los metas en esto

–¿Y Jane? ¿Qué me dices de Jane? –se cubría con el suéter rojo que llevaba puesto, era tan holgado que lo hacía verse más escuálido –¿A ella también la vas a botar como hiciste con la novia del colegio?

–No estamos hablando de Sif

–Así que se llamaba Sif… –contestó sin emoción. Thor estaba como caldera. Los reclamos se entreteñían cuales vainas y moras.

–A ella la dejé porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti. A Jane puedo dejarla por lo mismo

Después de un incrédulo silencio Loki respondió.

–Ya basta Thor, si tanto quieres que te lastime aquí lo tienes. No pude acudir a tu boda porque yo también voy a casarme. No estas invitado... No puedo volver a verte...

Al Odinson se le fue la voz.

–¿Va a ser con él? ¡Es con él! Lo sabía, el tío con el que te vi. ¡¿Es con él no es cierto?! ¡Dímelo maldita sea!

Por varios segundos no se escuchó nada.

–Sí. Es él –habló. Eran iluminados sus ojos de los que llorosos caían destellos por las luces del jardín.

–¿Y lo amas? ¿Lo amas tanto como me amas a mí? ¿Sabe sobre lo que tuvimos, sobre lo que los dos seguimos sintiendo?

–Eso ya no importa Thor. Tú te casaste, yo me casé y me volveré a casar. Olvídame y entrégate a Jane. No sigas pensando en mí

–¿Crees que vas a olvidarme?

–Lo he hecho,... por eso me vuelvo a casar

–No te creo. Escúchame bien ¡No puedo creerte! Me amas y él tiene que saberlo ¡Me amas más a mí!

–Él sabe sobre ti y no le importa. ¿Es que quieres que Jane se entere de la rabieta que estas haciendo?

–Ya basta Loki. No sigas con esto. Ven a mí, huye conmigo

–No lo haría aunque te siguiera queriendo. Este es el adiós Thor, el definitivo

No le creyó hasta que la llamada acabó. Intentó volver a marcar, no respondió, en el siguiente intento Loki le quitó la batería al teléfono para deshacerse de él. Ni siquiera recordaba porqué lo seguía conservando, era tal vez porque en el caso de un extremo necesitaría ver a su padre y el único medio para contactarlo sería su abuelo. Tony había escuchado lo que ocurría al atender la tetera que Loki dejó en la cocina, su conferencia había terminado, se quedó en la puerta a escuchar, cruzado de brazos. Él no estaba en negación como Loki, entendía mejor las cosas que él.

–¿Por qué no le dices? Aún es tiempo–salía con una manta a cubrirlo por el fresco nocturno.

Loki se descolocó, lo había visto todo, cómo se había secado un par de lágrimas rebeldes y suspirado por lo embarazoso que era tener que hablar con su hermano de lo que él ya había dejado ir.

–Creí que la boda por la que pelearías sería por la nuestra

Tony se sentó a su lado.

–Sé cuanto lo amas Loki –en respuesta el moreno bufó.

–¿Y no puedo amarte a ti?

El millonario sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas con una tierna caricia. Resopló.

–Es la misma pregunta que me hago todos los días...

Thor hizo el intento de buscar a Loki, no lo encontró. Se enteró por otros medios que el hombre con el que lo había visto era un famoso hombre de mucho dinero y poder que se había casado a escondidas con su hermano en una ceremonia privada. Intentó que lo contactaran, le decían que estaban en el extranjero.

Algo pasaba y no sabía que era. Su hermano no le dio tiempo para averiguarlo y se seguía consumiendo. Lo que se guardo Thor sin informar a su familia fue lo de enterarse que este se iba a casar, no lo dijo porque se quiso convencer de que si no lo decía esto no lo afectaría, de lo cual pasaba exactamente lo contrario.

.

–No tienes porqué hacerlo Loki, sé comprender

–Tony. No sería noche de bodas si no lo hiciéramos, y quiero hacerlo. Hemos aguardado por mucho

–Temo romperte –confesó abrazándolo en la cama de la recámara principal de su casa, hasta en el más casto de los besos Stark era cuidadoso con él.

–No me rompas Tony. Solo, ámame…

El suspiro se volvió su respiración y en aquel abrazo que compartieron por pequeña la felicidad que era así para ellos fuera inmensa donde se decían más con un solo beso que con una gris conversación, la sombra de la futura tristeza era poderosa, y en ocasiones, más fuerte que lo de verdadero valor.

Con el tiempo ya encima fue Tony el que decidió por él viéndolo dormir junto a su cuerpo tranquilo, casi como si fuera un sueño.

Lo que más temía era perder a quién más amaba. Iba a arriesgarlo todo por él.

.


	11. Rojizo

**_Lamento mucho este capítulo, seguramente lo habrán intuido._**

**_Lo triste de esto es que a partir de aquí todo se nos podrá ir como agua. Llegamos a la cima, ahora solo queda bajar..._**

* * *

.

**Rojizo**

.

Su casa estaba en Malibú, California, no le había dicho a ninguno de los Odinson porque hacerlo hubiera revelado la ubicación de su morada y no quería visitas que no deseaba recibir además de que no era su casa, era la casa de su esposo.

Loki se guardaba la verdad, había intentado mantenerlo en secreto de Tony pero este descifró sus verdaderas intenciones al haber abierto vías de comunicación más extensas con él y presentándole a su hija rezago de su viudez, no solo quería que cuidara de Kitty como su tutor, se estaba despidiendo, por eso no pudo volver a soltarlo.

Poco después de haberlo conocido Loki se hizo un examen de rutina que no salió como esperaba a partir de una visita por una vacuna contra la influenza. Ya a sabiendas de su condición se encontró en el pabellón de cáncer a Madeleyne Pryor, que era terminal. Cáncer cerebral, estaba en muy malas condiciones sin más dinero tratando de salvar lo que le quedaba para sobrevivir y cuidar a su hija pero no fue suficiente para salvarse. De su esposo no podía hablar, la había dejado por otra mujer. No tenía amigos ni familia que se encargaran de Kitty, ella y Loki se habían hecho cercanos en muy poco tiempo por lo que la decisión de casarse fue meramente para pasarle la custodia de la niña a él pues este era más que digno de confianza, el suyo fue un matrimonio blanco a penas unas semanas antes de que la vida de Madeleyne se apagara.

El trabajo de Loki solo consistió desde entonces en buscar un tutor adecuado para Kitty, el tampoco era eterno por lo que tendría que hacerlo rápido. La respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos con el que aún aguardaba a salir con él, Tony Stark. No pudo ocultarle lo que le pasaba porque Tony alcanzó a ver que no se encontraba del todo bien. Se enteró de su pasado y su presente, de sus padres y sus verdaderos padres, de su abuelo, cada rebuscado detalle de su historia. Aceptó a Kitty se casaran o no, la atracción que sentía por Loki era fuerte, se habían convertido en amigos hasta que Laufeyson apreció a Tony al punto en el que se sabía enamorado -por fin- de él.

La boda se llevó a cabo casi en secreto y casi sin invitados, Loki no quería saber de su hermano que hacía poco también se había casado con su prometida, Jane Foster, porque en el fondo seguía amando a Thor como el fugaz momento que compartieron hacía años en el que estaban seguros se amaban con tal intensidad que no podrían vivir sin tenerse. La burbuja se rompió más rápido y abrupto de lo que ninguno vio venir, se distanciaron con Loki terminándolo convencido por Laufey. Sus vidas fueron distintas separados. Se casaron y no fue con quién desde siempre fue su primer amor. No obstante con ese dolor que lo embargaba Loki había vuelto a amar, y a esas alturas un sentimiento tan puro como el que había desarrollado por Tony Stark era a lo único a lo que deseaba aferrarse.

Laufeyson y Stark trataron de pasar los siguientes dos meses de su reciente matrimonio tranquilos, eran felices juntos. La felicidad se les acabó con el dolor recurrente de su esposo volviéndose cada vez más intenso. Buscaba Anthony tratamientos, para ello tendría que romper la promesa que le hizo a su esposo de no buscar a su familia, pues nadie debía enterarse producto de su egoísmo y aislamiento.

Tony supo que era hora de actuar cuando perdió peso extraordinariamente rápido en una semana. Empezó a sudar más seguido y sus encías empezaron a sangrar. El dolor en los huesos ya no podía calmarse tan fácilmente. Corrió a buscar a Laufey, este se sintió morir, no sabía el estado de su hijo y juntos se perdonaron entre lágrimas las peleas pasadas. Laufey comprendió en ese momento el enorme error que había cometido al separar a Loki de Thor. Loki solo tenía veintitrés años, no era justo algo así…

Lo que no perdieron fue la esperanza.

Pasaron cuatro días y Loki no mejoraba. Kitty trataba de animarlo pero si llegaba a tener un mal día se espantaba mucho, necesitarían a alguien que la cuidara mientras trataba de salvar a su esposo. La respuesta fue recurrir a los Odinson porque Erick ya era viejo y estaba presentando problemas de motricidad.

El día por el que Loki temió venir vio su llegada.

Tony apareció en la casa de los Odinson en uno de sus autos de lujo cuando el matrimonio de Odín y Frigga celebraban con el de Thor y Jane el embarazo del que Jane disponía, llevaba cuatro meses de embarazo ya. Serían padres y los otros abuelos. Jane se había ocupado de embarazarse tan rápido como le fuera posible una vez se casó. De Thor se le mostraban luces aunque no se mostraba del todo convencido en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos, así que como hombre prefirió casarse también con la idea de llegar a amar a su mujer si esta se volvía la madre de sus hijos porque con niños todo sería diferente.

Stark en el pórtico se presentó sin formalidades.

–Señores Odinson –le abrió la puerta Frigga entregándole una bandeja con galletas a café a Odín para responder al timbre.

–Sí, ¿quién es usted?

–Señores Odinson, Jane, Thor, no me conocen pero yo estoy casado con su hijo, Loki, por él es que estoy aquí

–¿Casado? –repitió Odín sorprendido de que una sola frase se enterara de que Laufeyson no fuera heterosexual. Thor en cambio sí lo reconoció. Se puso de pie soltando la mano de su esposa, odiaba a aquel individuo más de lo que podría expresar, e irónicamente tendría que respetarlo en adelante.

–¿Qué le pasa a Loki?

–Él... No quería buscarlos, quiso mantenerlos lo más lejos posible, ahora, ahora queda ya poco tiempo. Le prometí que no le diría a nadie, pero no puedo sostener más esa promesa... Loki tiene leucemia

La sola mención de la palabra fue una granada contra los Odinson que afligidos siguieron a Tony hacia su casa con docenas de preguntas. El millonario tenía prisa por lo que los llevó a un edificio parte de sus empresas en donde abordaron un helicóptero en el helipuerto del techo lo cual les fue extraño porque no comprendían como Loki había terminado casándose con un hombre de tanto dinero y ocultárselos.

Llegaron a una lujosa mansión de arquitectura modernista y quizás con toques futuristas también. Adentro apareció Kitty usando un vestido de tirantes sobre una playera de cuello de tortuga corriendo hacia el dueño. Se le ve vía pálida y estaba llorando.

–¡Tony! ¡Tony! Papá no se levanta

Stark corrió seguido por los demás invitados guiados por la niña hasta llegar a la enorme sala con vista al mar donde Loki estaba arrodillado en el piso con el frasco de su medicamento abierto regadas algunas de las pastillas en el suelo. Temió lo peor.

–¡Loki! Loki, respóndeme. Di algo. Loki… -le sujetó en brazos temiendo moverlo.

Su esposo estaba vivo aunque demasiado débil.

–Tony… no tengo fuerzas –se notó la fiebre que le acudía nuevamente sudando, la frente húmeda –No puedo tomar... las pastillas, no puedo moverme…

–Loki… no me asustes así… –lo abrazo sobre la alfombra meciéndolo cómo si con la acción pudiera tranquilizarlo.

–Duele Tony… duele demasiado… –se aferró al saco de Stark con lágrimas cayéndole.

–Está bien. Ya pasará. Tranquilo Loki, ya estoy aquí… ya estoy aquí...

Al despegarse escuchando unos pasos descubrió a Frigga cubriéndose la boca con las manos, a Odín quebrado y a Thor con Jane mirándolo en angustia. Sus padres rompieron en llanto.

Su templanza se quebró.

–Tony… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los trajiste? ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!… ¿Qué has hecho?

–Sabías que lo iba a hacer, no se los ocultarías para siempre. Los necesitas, ellos te necesitan, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada

–No Tony… no sabes lo que has hecho… –se puso a llorar en su desgracia tan lastimosamente que desmayó a los pocos minutos.

Fue llevado a la cama, Frigga y Odín estaban a su lado junto a Laufey. Tony entretenía a Kitty tratando de tranquilizarla de la impresión que había tenido al ver a su padre como lo había visto. Laufey les había explicado a los Odinson que su hijo había abandonado la escuela y Washington, había conocido a Tony, le diagnosticaron leucemia, conoció a Madeleyne, se casaron, enviudó y que después se había vuelto a casar esta vez con Stark; que también a él siendo su propio padre le escondió su estado de salud recurriendo Tony a buscarlo al ver que el tratamiento que seguían no funcionaba y buscando otras opciones las cuales no eran del todo la respuesta pero lo iban a intentar. Loki necesitaría descanso y no recibir tensiones, seguían su intento de hallar el tratamiento adecuado para salvarle la vida o mejorar la calidad de esta sus últimos meses. Aún habían oportunidades solo debían confiar. Pero sintiendo que la muerte estaba cercana Tony fue el que los buscó.

Los Odinson se vieron heridos de nuevo.

Hubo una escena extraña en estas circunstancias, una que Jane percibió con su esposo porque este se rompió como una varita de madera al ver a Loki en el suelo, luego mirándolo inconsciente cómo Tony llevaba a Loki de regreso a la habitación no permitiéndole tocarlo. El millonario lo cubrió con el cobertor y besó su mano, este estaba en todo su derecho por ser su esposo, pero a Thor esto lo destruyó. Jane solo quería ignorar sus presentimientos y pensar que aquello se debía a que en el fondo -por más hombres que fueran, cualquier pelea que hubieran tenido antes de que ella se involucrara con su rubio, pasaba a formar parte del olvido. Esos dos se querían y mucho.

Jane solo pensaba que aquello solo era cuestión de dos hermanos reunidos.

Laufeyson se veía cetrino y ojeras empezaban a pintar sus ojos, se veían sus pómulos sobresaliendo más de lo normal. Era un desastre.

Thor se preguntó al verlo ¿Por qué no había regresado por él cuando Laufey lo corrió de su casa? Y la respuesta le vino sin saber que esta ya la había delucidado Loki antes -refiriéndose a si mismo también, por no haber intentado buscarlo después cuando abandonó Georgetown.

Esta era ¿Por qué no se buscaron tiempo después si habían dicho amarse tanto aquella ocasión antes de que Loki se volviera mayor de edad legalmente? La respuesta era: _simplemente por idiotas._

Y se mostraban cómo si ya no hubiera nada más que hacer.

.

* * *

**_Si les soy honesta no me agrada Cíclope... y encima Marvel lo pone de "fuck-buddy" de Wolverine? ya no saben que más explotar para vender... =(_**


	12. Ocaso

_**Y esto se nos va a ir...**_

* * *

.

**Ocaso**

.

Los Odinson penaban en conjunto, Laufey también se lamentaba repensando la mala idea que podía haber sido apartarlo de su familia porque ahora ni ellos ni él habían pasado suficiente tiempo con Loki, pero ellos le contrariaron diciendo que si ese hubiera sido el caso cuando llegaran a ese momento lo habrían tenido que buscar de todas maneras si saldría a la luz que no eran sus verdaderos padres. Lo que no se atrevió a mencionarles fue la clase de relación que Loki y Thor habían mantenido cuando se reencontraron porque de haberlo hecho la impresión y la culpa mellaría más todavía. Laufey ni dijo nada si ellos tampoco hablaban. Los dos estaban enfrascados en sus propios matrimonios.

Loki recibió todos los cuidados posibles, platicaba, pedía disculpas y volvían la tristeza a embargarlos a todos, Laufeyson se sentía culpable por hacerlos sentir tan tristes, los otros lo culpaban por haberlo ocultado.

Lo que quería evitar se había dado. Conocida la noticia restaba acompañarlo.

Al fin hubo un momento para hablar a solas entre Thor y Loki hasta el siguiente día los dos en la cocina. Loki odiaba sentirse inútil y le concedía un deseo a su hija de que le preparara un emparedado, a su edad parecía más hermano mayor que padre o un padre demasiado joven. Los dos lucían adorables y Kitty estaba bien con él y con Stark. Loki tomó la actividad en la cocina, Kitty se preocupó y este la tranquilizó diciéndole que fuera a jugar con Tony en el jardín porque él podía hacer las cosas solo. Kitty los dejó confiando, eran hermanos, los hermanos se quieren y se llevan bien.

Thor fingía que iba por una botella de agua, cerró la puerta del refrigerador y empezó la pelea.

–¿Por qué no hablaste de esto antes? ¿Por qué no viniste a mí antes de que esto pasara?

–Si iba a pasar no estaba en nosotros detenerlo, vino y ha pasado –embarraba la tapa del pan con mayonesa, Kitty odiaba la mostaza, por eso untaba los dos panes con mayonesa lo cual Tony llamaba mayonesa doble.

–Estaba a punto de casarme y tú también. Te habría cuidado, pudiste venir a buscarme, ¡hablarme! Debiste confiar en mí...

–No quise hacerlo

–¡¿Por qué?!

–Por la misma razón que te pedí que te marcharas en Washington, nosotros no debemos estar juntos

–¡Ya deja de decir eso!

–¿Algún problema? – apareció Jane en el comedor detectando ira en la conversación que sostenían.

–Sí, tu esposo no me cree capaz de hacer un simple sándwich, de castigo tendrá que hacerse uno el solo –respondió imparcial saliendo al jardín para reunirse con Tony que le ayudó a seguir caminando. Kitty llegó por su emparedado. Eran pequeños los instantes en que se sentía un poco más recuperado. Jane no se tragó el cuento, los dos hermanos se veían como enemigos peleados entre amor y odio.

Como su intranquilidad no pudo mantenerla a raya los siguió ubicando en los momentos en que se quedaban a solas. Loki se veía totalmente pálido como una hoja de papel. En la casa de Stark se quedaron instalados tanto Laufey, Erick como los Odinson que no podían despegarse de Loki viendo por él.

En uno de los pocos momentos que quedaron solos nuevamente los dos hermanos fue cuestión de dos minutos para que salieran corriendo al hospital porque el enfermo había padecido una contusión. La mayoría no sabía lo que pasó salvo que Jane estaba histérica mordiéndose los labios mirando a su esposo con tanto odio que nadie podía creer que los estuvieran "felizmente" casados y esperando un hijo. La razón fue esta:

Inocentemente Loki se había parado del sillón para ir por un vaso de agua. Kitty se había quedado dormida en Tony y no quería despertarla ni tampoco a su esposo si los dos habían caídos rendidos en la sala pues cuidarlo preocupados constantemente con el miedo presente de que en cualquier momento podían perderlo los dejaba sin energías así Loki tuviera suficiente vida para vivirla a su lado todavía. Esa semana habían ido a la playa tomando fotos y construyendo castillos de arena. Para Loki y para Stark eran momentos dorados con Kitty que disfrutaban pues antes de haberse deteriorado Loki le había enseñado a su hija a nadar junto con Madeleyne.

Thor jamás pudo apartar la vista del moreno, su esposa era la que más odiaba que no le prestara atención, cuidaban a Loki, sí, pero los dos estaban recién casados así como Stark y Laufeyson, habían momentos donde los dos querían estar solos o con su hija mientras que Thor no quitaba del pensamiento a Loki en ningún momento. Jane no soportaba esto, lo trataba de justificar por la enfermedad del moreno más los celos la vencían porque al final no estaba equivocada, ese par tenía cosas ocultas que poco a poco salían a relucir.

Este comportamiento se eclipsó cuando Jane los halló a los dos en la bendita cocina donde parecía ser el centro confabulador de sus disputas para generar cada vez más tensión entre ellos.

–Deja a Stark

–Tú deja a Jane

–Lo haría

–Deja de decir absurdos, estamos casados, cada quién tiene su vida y su familia. No pretendas venir aquí a arruinar mi hogar porque juro que no te alcanzará la vida para redimirte

–¿No te conmueves de mi ni siquiera un poco Loki?

Thor estaba en calidad de rogar, podría tirarse al piso suplicando una segunda oportunidad cuando los límites habían sido superados y por mucho al punto de lo no resarcible.

–Sé lo que soy, los que ambos tuvimos no lo puedes traer al presente –abría el grifo llenando su vaso. Thor hizo que lo tirara en el fregadero sorprendiéndolo por la espalda, apretó sus brazos para girarlo a darle la cara. Loki se apartó al ver que lo quería besar. –No… la presión, ¡vas a hacerme moretones!

–No huyas de mí –pegó ambos rostros.

–Suéltame. ¿Acaso quieres que grite por ayuda?

–Grita mi nombre –empezó a besarlo de tan desesperada manera que no pudo escapar, no tenía fuerzas para apartarlo y así de vulnerable fue fácilmente manipulable para Thor.

No le respondió el beso pero la acción lo dejó sin aliento. El mayor de los problemas era que seguía doliendo aún quererse.

–Ya basta… Thor… ríndete… Deja de besarme… –al borde de las lágrimas seguían presas sus muñecas.

–¿Te es tan difícil decirlo? Dilo, di la verdad Loki, di que me amas…

–No lo comprendes Thor… –lloraba su hermano –Ya no puedo amarte así…

Aún sujetando sus muñecas el rubio lo siguió besando y Loki se vio correspondiendo presa del miedo de si mismo. La respuesta fue lo que hizo a Jane salir de donde se mantenía observando lo que ocurría.

–¡Thor! –gritó separando a la pareja que la veía con sorpresa al ser interrumpidos –¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –tomó la pimienta de un mueble y lo lanzó a su esposo que esquivándolo no captó que acabó en el cráneo de Loki haciendo que fuera para atrás y en la caída acabara noqueado al pegarse con el quicio de la bahía de la cocina.

–¡Loki!

Los gritos despertaron a los que dormían, fueron a la cocina, Tony se percató de su esposo inconsciente, Kitty llamaba a su padre angustiada. Llegaron al hospital en tiempo récord, Loki estaba en camilla con una carilla y Anthony no soltaba su mano.

Habían disputas afuera, el joven matrimonio Odinson llegó hasta los golpes, Jane se fue contra Thor gritándole toda mala palabra conocida.

De lo que Tony escuchó y Frigga y Odín no lo llevó a tomar una importante decisión, no por ello fácil.

Al despertar en el amplio cuarto del hospital Laufeyson supo que había causado problemas la noche anterior. El que estaba sentado tocando su mano era Thor, eso no le gustó.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó –¿Qué hago en el hospital? ¿Cuál es? –trataba de pararse, el cuerpo lo estaba matando. Ese tipo de accidentes y tensiones eran de los que debía mantenerse alejado. Su familia con él, Thor ex profeso, se volvieron una fuente de inquietudes y emociones que no le estaban beneficiando.

Thor lo observó retorcerse mostrando los dientes y arrugando la cara.

–¿Dónde está Tony?

–Afuera –seguía tocándolo –Me dejó quedarme para verte despertar…

–¿Por qué lo hizo? -Loki sabía que al primero que vería a su lado si tenía una recaída sería a su esposo, no al rubio.

–Porque escuchó a Jane reclamarme ayer por ver que nos besábamos…

–¿Él se enteró? –se tapó la cara preocupado. Había cometido una grave equivocación.

–Loki, él comprende, Kitty va a estar bien entre nosotros. Loki, por favor Loki, ven conmigo…

-No

Laufeyson lo miro intrigado.

–Tu esposa está embarazada

–Lo sé

–Son gemelos Thor, van a necesitar a su padre

–No estoy completo si no estoy contigo…

Loki le miraba en seriedad.

–¿Dónde está Tony?

–Loki…

–Márchate Thor, ¿Dónde está mi esposo? Tony... ¡Tony!

–Loki, escúchame

–No tengo fuerzas para golpearte Thor –sujetó con sus huesudas manos al rubio de la ropa –Tú no deberías estar aquí, quiero a Tony, con él me casé. Vete

–Nos amamos Loki, ¡Ya deja de negarlo…

–Tú ya déjame ir, ¿es que no puedo hacerte entender? No puedo amarte, eres mi hermano Thor

–¡No es cierto! No lo somos

–Para mí lo sigues siendo. ¿Es que te gusta que te lastime? –mirándose Thor veía al moreno más pálido y débil –Es verdad que te amo, pero no te amo como a ti te gustaría que fuera, cómo cuando estábamos en Washington. Te pedí que te marcharas porque lo nuestro acabó ahí, tuve que continuar, tú también…

–No pude olvidarte

–Yo sí

–¡Mientes!

–No lo hago Thor

Cuando Odinson se lanzó a besarlo Loki se apartaba una y otra vez hasta que lo tuvo que dejar al ver la mueca de dolor que le provocaba al forzarlo si no estaba en condiciones. Lo hizo llorar.

–Por favor vete…

–No te voy a dejar… –volvía a hacerse frágil por él.

–Quiero a mi esposo aquí Thor, llámalo por favor…

La familia esperaba afuera, Frigga cargaba a Kitty que entre sus brazos tenía un peluche tiernísimo igual que la cara de la niña, estaba asustada. Odinson padre veía a su hijo salir llorando de la habitación, Jane se había ido, parecía que habían tenido una disputa grave de la que no podían preguntar, Odín no había podido sacarle lo que había pasado, su madre tampoco.

–¿Qué ocurre? –se levantaba Tony del asiento al ver salir al amor de la vida de su esposo de muy mal aspecto.

Thor negó con la cabeza, lágrimas desbordándolo.

–Te está esperando…

Stark creyó que sería la separación si Loki y Thor se amaban, al ver al Odinson quebrado fue al lado del moreno con el corazón pendido de fuerzas nimias.

Loki se sostenía con las manos como si fuera a caerse en pedazos.

–¿Loki?

–¿Pero qué crees que haces al dejarlo conmigo?

–Creí que sería lo mejor –tenía una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, cómo solía hacer cuando era honesto y estaba nervioso o casual –Lo amas Loki, no voy a abandonarte, no creas que por estar casados está el seguro médico. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que seas feliz

Su esposo le miró aún necesitado de más morfina. Había rencor en su mirada.

–Ven, acércate…

Caminó hacia él, Loki alcanzó su mano. Era cálida.

–¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera?

–No,... quiero que te acuestes conmigo

–¿Lo crees conveniente?

–Sí, quiero recostarme con mi esposo, ¿vas a negármelo?

Tony vio que le hizo espacio como pudo y ya arriba lo abrazó besando su frente tratando de reconfortarlo y quizás convencerlo de que no viviera en negación a sus sentimientos. No era lo frágil que podría pensar, y su amor por él era tan inmenso que podría dejarlo ir si lo decidiera.

–Sabes que lo amas…

–Para estar juntos tendríamos que volver a nacer

–No te quedes conmigo por lástima

–No seas estúpido Tony –Stark percibió lágrimas empapándolo –Si me dejas ahora me dejaré morir. ¿Crees que entregarme a Thor va a hacerme feliz? ¿Cómo? Si tú eres mi felicidad

–¿Cómo creerte Loki?

El cuerpo en sus brazos descompuso.

–¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas? ¿No es suficiente amarte?

–Tienes a Thor, está ahí para ti

–Yo te amo… por favor, no me dejes Tony, no vuelvas a dejarme solo… ¿por qué me abandonaste? ¿qué intentas hacer?

–No Loki, no te he dejado

–Ya no digas más. Estoy molesto contigo. Tony. Abrázame... Abrázame y no digas nada por favor…

Sin mucho que pelearle Stark guardó silencio escuchar a Loki llorar quedo por el dolor de su cuerpo así como por el de su corazón.

No sabía que de tanto presionar él también acabaría hiriéndolo.

.


	13. Heridas

.

**Heridas**

.

Los siguientes días no quería permanecer en el hospital y lo regresaron a casa con Tony. Lo llevaron en auto, bajó siendo ayudado por su esposo. Thor seguía con la familia y Jane había ido a casa de su madre sin que su valiente marido hiciera acto de presencia.

Kitty y Loki parecían tranquilos, era Kitty quién le leía a su papá poesía porque era de las preferencias mas asiduas de Laufeyson que ante ojos de su padre, Laufey, veía a Farbauti cómo era de franca y cordial a través de los ojos de su hijo definiendo una palabra que la niña no comprendía y reanudaba la lectura.

Desgraciadamente no se podría decir que el asunto de la ida al hospital no había mellado el matrimonio de Loki y Tony pues a los dos se les dio muy bien fingir que no les pasaba nada si Kitty rondaba cerca, pero para Frigga fue una gran sorpresa encontrar a la pareja distanciada sintiéndose incómodos en cercanía del otro, Tony ocupándose de asuntos de su compañía y Loki sintiéndose solo. Lo más doloroso era que se querían, y para amarse tanto no habían hablado.

Hubieron algunas veces en que Stark se quedaba despierto hasta muy tarde sin ir a la cama dejándola en toda su amplitud para Loki quién pasara frío y llorara en silencio. Tony dormía en el día para recuperarse, y Loki se dedicaba a Kitty. No hablaban.

Pasaron varios días sin ninguna novedad, después Loki se levanto una noche y salió de la casa sin hacer ruido alguno con su teléfono en las manos. Al despertar nadie sabía dónde estaba, llamaron a Thor, no respondía, creyó Stark que por fin había tomado una decisión, una a la que lo había empujado y que se había fugado con él. Kitty trataba de animarlo, Erick se encargó de cuidarla y mantenerla lejos porque lo único que Tony hizo al darse cuenta de que había logrado su objetivo de alejar a Loki para que fuera con Thor resultó ser emborracharse y llorar por dejar ir lo que más amaba en contra de la voluntad que le había dicho. Se mintió diciendo que era lo mejor y que sería feliz pero se le fue el color cuando el único hijo de los Odinson volvía a la mansión en su auto sin saber nada sobre Loki pues al nadie reconocer su paradero todo se volvió negro y de inmediato hubo movilización de recursos.

Ocurrió una llamada para Stark, su esposo había sido ingresado a un hospital. Loki se había ido con un beliz. No llegó muy lejos, y tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia, había intentado salir del país. Corrió a buscarlo en el alma y el aliento entre las manos. En la habitación el chico se lamentaba no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por si mismo. La terapia lo estaba matando de otra forma.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió se encontró con un par de ojos castaños peligrosos.

Ninguno abrió la boca puesto el seguro.

-¿Qué haces aquí...?

–Estaba preocupado… Loki, Creí que te habías ido con él... ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Al principio estaba inseguro de hablar, sentía que las palabras se le desharían en la garganta. Se mordió los labios.

–Pensaba Tony en que no quiero permanecer al lado de alguien que me ama pero no me cree cuando yo lo digo…

A Tony le tomó tiempo entender lo que su esposo dijo, no le dirigía la mirada.

–No tenías que hacer esto

–Tengo que. No me quedaré con quién no está dispuesto a recibir lo que siento guiándome a donde no quiero ir…

–Loki, por favor, estas no son formas

–¡No! Déjame. Si tu no crees en mí no tenemos razones para seguir casados, Kitty se puede quedar con Frigga y Odín, no tienes que quedarte con quién no amas

–Yo te amo Loki

–¡Entonces déjame amarte!... –gritó –Si no vas a permitírmelo prefiero no verte, no estoy hecho para perder a las personas que quiero. Me has arruinado… Tony... no puedo amarte así,... no puedo hacerlo...

Entre sus brazos con el peor de los sustos entripado Tony decidió desistir. Socorrió a no soltarlo por más golpes vanos que intentaba lanzarle intentado no llorar sin lograrlo. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

El mismo se sintió destruido sin tenerlo, su casa se vio finita, su corazón hueco. Loki no se quería ir, no iba a irse con Thor, y de tanto miedo de perderlo lo estaba hiriendo aún más, lo que menos quería en el mundo.

Tendrían que rendirse o todo acabaría en peor.

–Te creo Loki, ya para…-besara su cabeza en su disculpa-te creo…

Y lo llevó consigo de regreso a casa, con Kitty, con él, con su padre y abuelo y con el matrimonio que veía como sus segundos padres.

.


	14. Iridiscente

**_Y ahí va mi racha... estúpidos cálculos. No tengo tiempo para nada..._**

* * *

.

**Iridiscente**

.

El regreso de ambos corazones del matrimonio Laufeyson-Stark a su hogar fue breve, tanto cómo el periodo que hubo de paz.

Hubieron muchas peleas de Tony y su esposo el fin de semana. Escuchaban a Tony gritar y reclamar, a Loki llorando y negándose. A veces terminaban tan enfadados que uno se iba de la habitación o no se dirigían la mirada, solo para verlos sentados en el sillón con Loki acostado en el regazo de Stark sin que dijeran nada.

Podrían amarse, la compañía de Thor no era un estorbo o una incomodidad porque este poco se hacía presente, pero algo estaba pasando entre ellos.

Los Odinson se enteraron del motivo porque Stark les pidió ayuda para convencer a Loki, había todavía posibilidades para un trasplante, Laufey era compatible, era su padre, los dos eran familia consanguínea, debía funcionar. Loki no quería someterse al procedimiento porque no quería mantener esperanzas que fueran en vano hasta que su cónyuge le puso una alerta sobre el tiempo que podrían pasar juntos. Kitty tenía reciente la muerte de su madre, no iba a ser justo para ella pasar de manos a manos siempre temiendo que su nuevo tutor fuera a perecer también.

Loki tuvo que pensar y llorar mucho hasta que finalmente aceptó. Se hizo la cirugía con toda su familia presente en el hospital, incluyendo a su hermano del que se había alejado por acuerdo mutuo. Jane Foster no quería ser conocida como Jane Odinson, se consideraba una mujer libre, sin embargo amaba a Thor y estos conflictivos sentimientos los llevaron a más peleas y el gran asunto de que ambos iban a ser padres.

Jane le cedió a Loki la rendición al ver que este -así amara a su hermano- no se iba a separar de Tony, y se lo creía porque estos dos se veían extremadamente bien juntos y enamorados pese a la enfermedad del moreno. Lo que no podía soportar era que todo lo que hiciera, pensara, ocupara o preocupara en su esposo fuera Loki, al que no podía sacarse ni del pecho ni de la cabeza. La mujer no resistió más y se fue.

Aún solo y aún preocupado por ella Thor no dejó de ir a la cirujía de su hermano. Antes de entrar a quirófano con su padre ya en camilla Loki tuvo una entrevista con él en el que se dijeron casi todo. Bien podría ser esa una última oportunidad para hacerlo.

–Solo quiero que sepas que si ocurre algo adentro de esa sala debo estar seguro de que sabes que te amo Thor, eres mi hermano

Laufey estaba en la camilla de al lado, podía escucharlo todo. A ellos solo no les importó que los escuchara.

–Y tú sabes que te amo más que como solo hermanos Loki

El padre no pudo evitar percatarse de lo que aún flotaba en ambos hombres, aún si Loki tenía veintitrés y no había pasado mucho desde que ambos hermanos habían terminado una corta relación incestuosa con la cual juraban darían cualquier cosa por estar juntos pero que por su hábil lengua logró separarlos. Se marcharon al punto de lo irreversible. No estaban en condiciones de estar juntos y no parecían pensar en intentarlo.

Vio a su hijo despedir a su hermano para pasar más tiempo con Tony. Antes de que entrara con Kitty Laufey tuvo que hablar.

–Fue culpa mía que terminaras con Thor. Si sufren ambos por lo que les hice voy a cargar con esto toda la vida. Loki, los padres deben morir antes que sus hijos no al revés

–No eres responsable de lo que me está pasando

–No, pero soy responsable de alejarte del hombre que amabas…

Loki no hizo sino regalarle un gesto de compasión.

–De eso ya no me puedo ocupar. Encontré a alguien que me ama y también me enamoré de él. Es cierto que no puedo olvidar a Thor, trato de verlo solo como hermano porque para mí el único que puede estar conmigo es Anthony. No te sientas culpable padre, no pude cumplir tus expectativas ni ser el hijo que hubieras deseado… necesitaba encontrar mi propio camino, y en este me topé con Madeleyne, con Kitty y con Tony, y los amo demasiado, no solo quiero pensar en lo que fue y no pudo ser sino solo en lo que soy ahora…

–Si hubieras sido el hijo que deseaba te habría pasado esto en la carrera y te odiarías por no haberte dado tiempo para ti metido en una escuela y en una carrera en donde no querías estar. Creo que el destino existe, las cosas quizás debieron ser así. Conociste a Tony, y Kitty es hermosa…

Con sonrisas en la cara no pensaron en la cirugía hasta que tuvieron las mascarillas con anestesia y oxígeno. Se habían recuperado como padre e hijo, esas palabras que se querían borrar una vez él se había ido de casa y de la universidad se fueron al olvido, todos aquellos "no serás más mi hijo", "te arruinarás la vida" y "ya no eres mi padre".

La cirugía fue un éxito y no hubieron complicaciones. Después de la recuperación Loki pudo volver con su familia aunque algo débil y sentido el progreso no se vio de inmediato, tendrían que ser pacientes y esperar.

Loki recordó claramente lo que veía el día en que se supo la sentencia definitiva de esa intervención. Había abandonado la silla de ruedas en cuanto pudo volver a caminar, veía a Kitty jugar en las piscina junto a Erick que tenía los pies en el agua. Kitty cantaba una canción que Maddie le había enseñado, y otras que con Loki también aprendió e incluso empezaba a entender el gusto musical de Tony con AC/DC.

Thor no había querido quedarse a cenar porque Tony y Loki si bien lo recibían con gusto en la casa para el rubio era insoportable ver a Loki enfermo y sobre todo casado con alguien más así fuere un buen hombre, en la mesa se les tenía que agradecer a los mayores que no los dejaran sumir en silencio llevando una plática animada para olvidar las asperezas y peleas. Noticias de Jane Foster no se tenían, los Odinson entendían la ausencia de Thor, recién casados la pareja ya estaban pasando por dificultades, y eran tan discretos en este asunto salvo con Tony que Frigga llevó a pensar que la frialdad de Jane tan dura y fugitiva era algo hormonal.

Esa tarde que se supo lo que habría de resultar del trasplante Odín despedía a Thor en la entrada subiéndose este a su camioneta, su padre le decía "ánimo, ella regresará" mientras que Thor suspiraba rendido un "lo dudo". Loki presenciaba esto desde el segundo piso descubriendo por aquella plática ajena que Jane había dejado la casa, a Thor solo, y sintió culpable, pero antes que todo esto y del remordimiento que pudiera llegar a lanzársele, la cabeza le dolió como si hubiera recibido un disparo o un golpe, se tuvo que sostener de la pared, de los muros, se fue cayendo hasta el piso sujetándose el cabello, casi jalándolo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y cuando Tony -que había ido a buscarle a Kitty un juguete a su habitación, lo encontró en el pasillo de regreso al jardín con su hija vomitando sangre, los dos se miraron el uno al otro estupefactos con la desesperación atacándolos por todo flanco.

Ahí estaba la respuesta definitiva.

El muñeco acabó en el piso de madera. En silencio Tony se quedó de rodillas abrazando a Loki. No iba a aceptar aún que este fuera a morir.

.

* * *

_**A esto todavía le falta...**_


	15. Nocturno

_**Wooo... WoodKid hará me ha roto el corazón de una sola melodía...**_

* * *

.

**Nocturno**

.

Salir al hospital sin ser sospechosos no fue una tarea fácil. Requirieron de táctica y sigilo para hacerlo, Loki no quería a nadie más mirándolo tan frágil, quebradizo. Con los doctores después de algunos estudios no quedó más duda sobre lo que estaba pasando. A Loki el trasplante no lo benefició.

Usando una bata con el cuerpo de piedra tan frío cómo se puede estar en un hospital, solitario, abandonado, Laufeyson no quería quedarse en ese enfermo azul. Stark había hablado por teléfono con Erick y Laufey, no comentó nada, él aún no lo creía, pero si iban a tratar malas noticias querían un momento a solas. Escuchó a su esposo e hizo caso, lo sacó del hospital, ninguno quería volver a casa, no se molestaron en verse a si mismos en Malibú. Loki no dejaba de toser sangre. Sabían el deber de decir la verdad, solo que por un instante querían no hablarlo, así que se quedaron en el asiento trasero tratando de no pensar hasta que anocheció, y ni aún así quisieron irse porque cuando ese momento suyo se acabara volverían a vivir _la pesadilla._

Estaría Tony ayudando a Loki en el piso recargado contra las puertas de la cocina integral ocultándose de su hija en el patio si estaba sangrando por la nariz y la boca, la hemorragia no se detendría y el dolor era tan intenso que su esposo no pudo contener las lágrimas, Stark se desesperaba por no encontrar la manera de ayudarlo con su sufrimiento. Sus padres se destruyeron con esto.

Lo que más se puede valorar en este mundo es la salud porque cuando no se tiene salud las cosas materiales y todo lo demás que no tenga importancia se querría dar a cambio de bienestar.

Laufey se sentía fatal, su médula no le había servido a su hijo para que sobreviviera. Frigga y Odín no sabían como tomarlo. Erick sentía perdida la batalla.

Ni con toda su fortuna Tony podría salvarle la vida a Loki, y estaban pasando por tan amargas situaciones con el dolor generalizado en cada parte de su cuerpo que Laufeyson no pudo sino hacer que su esposo le hiciera una promesa.

Ya no serviría torturarse. El cabello apenas estaba mostrando rasgos de empezarse a caer.

–Ya no más intentos Tony, no más quimio, no otra cirugía, ya no… –se barrería la cara frustrado –Tony, prométeme que ya no habrá nada de esto, que llegará mi tiempo y que lo disfrutaremos juntos en la mayor parte que se pueda... Tony, por favor… ya no más...

Anthony vería tan quebrado a su esposo que aceptó su rendición -después de todo se daría tarde o temprano al no ver progresos.

Abrazó a Loki con cuidado y besó su cara.

–Está bien… –se quebraba su voz –Está bien Loki, por favor, suspenderemos el tratamiento…

Fue decidido. Ya no vería a su esposo tropezarse por querer llegar al baño para vomitar llorando por su fragilidad. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más demacrado, a su espíritu lo vencía el dolor.

Se necesita ser valiente para aceptar a la muerte, y se necesita aún más valor todavía para aceptar morir tan lenta y dolorosamente caída tras caída, sangrando y viendo a los que más amaba sufrir en conjunto con él.

La noticia al tener que decirla a la familia no iba a ser aceptada. Por esa noche Tony solo se preocuparía por velar el sueño de la persona que amaba. Si habían pasado por tantas penurias el haber liberado a su esposo de la carga de intentar aferrarse a la vida lo veía ahora dormir un poco más tranquilo. Y aunque quisiera ser fuerte siempre no podía detener las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas al besarlo en el cabello con tanto miedo a perderlo y al mismo tiempo saber que lo mejor para él era rendirse. Pelear estaba siendo más difícil sobre todo cuando las pruebas y la agonía eran más poderosas que las esperanzas, pues la misma esperanza lo minaba.

.

* * *

_**Me disculpo de nuevo por este chap tan corto...**_


	16. Azúleo

**_Hoy no tengo comentarios. He dormido poco y ciertamente planeaba terminar esta historia antes de que terminara el mes..._**

**_Espero hacerlo sin más contratiempos._**

* * *

.

**Azuleo**

.

Ente tantas dudas por el daño que tenía su cuerpo, las ojeras y lo desmejorado que se veía lo único claro para el matrimonio Star-Laufeyson era que aunque la familia estuviera en contra de la decisión que habían tomado ellos estaban firmes en lo que iban a hacer.

Thor no estaba ese día, había ido con su esposa a la casa de sus suegros a sortear una suerte falta. Si él aún amara a Jane los señores Foster podrían pasar por alto la discusión que hubiera tenido con su hija. El que Thor Odinson dijera que lo mejor para ambos sería estar lejos por un tiempo no lo perdonó ni Jane pese al profundo afecto que le tenía. El hermano de su esposo estaba muriéndose, era una pena, algo horrible, ¡pero su esposo estaba enamorado de su propio hermano! Eso jamás se lo iba a poder a perdonar. Lo corrió de casa de sus padres, su madre la tranquilizó, le preguntaron como tantas otras veces el motivo por el cual se había ido ella de la casa que recién habían comprado y como todas las veces anteriores no les mencionó nada. La vergüenza de haber sido embaucada por un rostro atractivo, un gran cuerpo, carisma, magnifica personalidad y buena posición económica desde que estaban en la universidad, su amor de universidad y el hombre con el que se había casado, era un fraude si la cambiaba por otro hombre y un hombre casado con un millonario, un hombre, en primer lugar, que padeciera una enfermedad terminal y que encima fuera hermano de su esposo. Jane, se piense lo que se piense, también era víctima por haber creído en un amor que se quedaba corto con el que se veía ambos hermanos tenían.

Jane se sentía estúpida y traicionada, avergonzada de la sexualidad de su esposo, de sentirse menos que Loki Laufeyson-Stark, y sobre todo se sentía más que tonta por haberse embarazado de ese hombre que no la amaba como amaba a Loki.

Apartado de esta situación Loki tenía sus propios asuntos con una taza de té en las manos tomándose las pastillas para el dolor con una taza de té medio tibia. Su esposo cargaba a Kitty que jugaba con un peluche, el peluche que traía desde que estaba con Madeleyne y que no cambiaba por ningún otro así su segundo padre, o Tony –como le decía por acuerdo del padrastro esposo del padrastro, tuviera millones para comprarle lo que quisiera.

Los Odinson platicaban con Silvig y Laufey sobre quién llevaría a Loki al hospital según su tratamiento y se quedarían con él hasta que llegara otro. Planificaban por semana quién haría tal o cual cosa. Tony había decidido desde que se casó suspender sus operaciones como cabeza de su compañía para no marcharse nunca del lado de su esposo puesto que lo que menos querría hacer sería dejarlo solo o hacerlo sentir que no había nadie a su lado porque no era cierto. Podrian haber pasado por dificultades, ellos se perdonaron tondo. Y llamar a Erick, Laufey, Odín y Frigga también fue necesario cuando ser solo uno no era suficiente para convencer a Loki de tratarse.

Después Tony trató de preparar a Kitty que poniéndose más seria de lo que normalmente estaba fue con Frigga que presentía con su intuición femenina que algo grande iba a acontecer.

–Tenemos que hablar. Todos –dijo Loki de repente con su tenue voz desde la cocina, sentado una silla de la barra. Stark fue por él, no creía conveniente que se levantara del desayunador. Entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Laufeyson.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Odín estresado por la gravedad que despedían los esposos.

Loki sería quién les diera la noticia.

–Hemos decidido, los dos, pero más yo en esto, suspender mi tratamiento definitivamente

–¿Qué? –se paró Silvig como resorte. Odín lo secundó.

–¿Desde cuando planearon esto?... ¿Cuándo planeaban decirnos?

Frigga sentada miraba la nada con la cabeza abajo, trataba de comprender.

–No fue fácil para nosotros tomar esta decisión –Anthony sostenía más fuerte la mano de Loki –Fue una decisión de pareja. Loki no volverá a tomar quimio, mantendremos controlado el dolor lo mejor que podamos, pero llegamos hasta aquí

La quilla comenzó, los mayores querían que se pensara, Frigga estaba deshecha, Silvig seguía sin permitirlo, Laufey se sentía derrotado y culpable. No pudieron aceptar la noticia tan fácilmente. No fue sino hasta en la noche del día siguiente en que Loki tuvo otra recaída aún por lo débil que estaba de la quimioterapia que tanto los Odinson como la auténtica familia de Loki vieron el verdadero estado del enfermo. Pudieron no aceptarlo pero no volvieron a pelear.

Al tercer día de la noticia Thor finalmente regresó a la mansión de Tony en Malibú cansado por haber peleado con Jane y no haber tenido progresos con ella. Su padre no estaba de humor para nada, y fue Frigga la que le informó a su hijo sobre la decisión de Loki de ya no seguir tratándose. Fue una bomba contra Thor, que no soportó lo dicho y fue a acorralar a Loki a Tony que jugaban con Kitty en el jardín, o más bien Loki veía a Tony hacer bromas ácidas con Kitty entre que ella tenía uno de los más fantásticos castillos para muñecas que era casi del tamaño de Stark. Bromas del tipo "Cielos Kent, me encantaría salir contigo porque eres muy atractivo, si al menos no fueras tan metrosexual… No me agrada la idea de salir con un hombre que compita en feminidad conmigo" para dejar muda a la niña e hicieran reír a Loki aún sintiéndose débil.

Thor apareció echando truenos y Tony tuvo que dejar ir a Kitty con su abuela porque las cosas se podrían frías.

–¡¿Por qué detuviste el tratamiento?! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es que acaso ya te has rendido? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes…

–Puedo porque soy adulto y dueño de mi vida Thor, y si me siento peor tratando de seguir vivo con esa clase de vida prefiero desistir!

–No puedes hacerlo –al ver la decisión de Loki Thor se fue contra Stark. –¿Cómo puedes permitirle que haga esto Tony?!

–No pretendas minimizar lo que siento Thor, ¿Qué no daría yo para curar a Loki? No puedes obligarlo a vivir lo que ya no puede

–¡Claro que lo haría!

–¡Harías que te odiara Thor!... -reclamara su hermano.

Se quedarían en silencio un lapso corto.

-Tú... no sabes lo que se siente no poder permanecer en ií, no dejar de sentir dolor, empezar a sangrar y no saber como detenerte, marearte y volver el estómago. El dolor… el maldito dolor… Thor, tú no sabes lo que se siente

–Yo pelearía –clamó el rubio.

–¡Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú!... Thor –se sentía débil de nuevo –Sé que no puedes aceptarlo, que me odiarás por hacer esto, pero no soy tan fuerte como crees que soy, ya no puedo seguir… Te aseguro que si estuvieras en mi lugar también llegarías a tu límite… por favor… déjanos solos…

Stark refugió a su esposo entre sus brazos dejando desarmado al rubio que sabiéndose el tercero en lo que era solo de dos tuvo que marcharse.

Con lo que no desistió fue en seguir intentando que cambiaran de opinión o que por lo menos se supiera la verdad antes de seguir callando lo que ya no debería mantenerse como secreto.

Esa noche medio adormecido por los analgésicos Loki estaría en la cama viendo a Stark en boxers y playera lavarse los dientes como hacía todas las noches antes de meterse a la cama.

–Me siento volar…

–Hum –tenía el cepillo de dientes en la boca el otro –Quizás suene sarcástico al decirlo pero es en serio lo que dije sobre la mariguana

–Eso lo hablaremos mañana

Tony escupió, se enjuagó la boca y acabado su ritual fue a apagar las luces para ir con su esposo. A veces tenía miedo de abrazarlo por si llegaba a lastimarlo mientras dormían, pero Loki no le permitía irse del cuarto ni de la cama porque lo quería consigo.

–Hoy me siento un poco mejor ¿sabes?

–¿En serio? Que bien, quizás mañana podamos hacer algo con Kitty

La frase de Tony con los ojos cerrados le hizo entender a Loki lo mucho que lo amaba Stark como para haber cambiado tanto por él desde el momento en que se casaron. Se arrepentía por no haber tomado ese trago juntos la primera vez que se conocieron, y al siguiente minuto se decía que había sido lo mejor por si Tony solo hubiera estado con él una noche.

–Creí que tendrías ganas y energía para otra cosa…

Stark tuvo que abrir los ojos, se movió en la cama para ver a Loki a la cara.

–¿De qué estás hablando?... –percibió en si mismo nervios y a la vez sentía curiosidad. La expresión de su esposo le dijo todo –¿Te sientes bien como para hacerlo Loki? No quiero lastimarte…

–De tanto miedo que tienes de lastimarme nunca hacemos nada Stark. No quiero sentirme moribundo hoy, no mañana, no se me antoja sentirme con un pie en la tumba. Sigo vivo… Quiero sentirme vivo… y quiero sentirme vivo contigo…

Ante tal argumento Tony no pudo discutir, lo buscó por un beso y en un suspiro con cualquier reacción que tenía Loki paraba, reconfirmaba que su esposo no tuviera ni le pasara nada para poder continuar. Loki no le permitió volver a alejarse, lo tomó de la cara y lo volvió a besar, así que continuaron, despacio, dulce, e intenso, a hacer el amor olvidándose de toda la tristeza y amargura que vivían en cuanto el sol se asomaba.

En la cocina se lanzarían sonrisas indiscretas. Stark monitoreaba a Loki para ver si tenía alguna reacción o si repercutía en algo la sesión de la noche anterior, pero Loki se veía, bien, calmo y lento como de costumbre, sin ninguna novedad.

Si hay algo doloroso para una pareja es no poder estar con quién se ama, y lo que es más difícil aún cuando no pueden tener contacto estando tan cerca y a la vez tan imposibles.

Loki vestía un suéter blanco tejido holgado que le quedara casi como vestido, del mismo tipo de atuendo juvenil cuya frescura, simpleza y elegancia habían atraído a Tony a no quitarle los ojos de encima cuando lo conoció. Bebía un té y se mantenía tranquilo, Kitty veía la televisión, su padre le había enseñado a encontrar los contenidos importantes que se podían sacar de la caja idiota, y habían cosas muy interesantes en el Discovery Chanel.

Arribó una camioneta azul marino a la mansión. Se le permitió al acceso al conductor a la casa. Llegaba intranquilo, desmejorado y sin sueño, Thor Odinson a la casa a décimas de hacer el escándalo más grande en el que se podría meter. No saludó, se dirigió a la sala a buscar a los dueños de la casa.

–Loki, te amo, te amo y vas a tener que perdonarme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…

La sorpresa e inquietud llenaron la habitación. La tensión cual niebla.

–Mamá, papá… Erick,… Loki y yo nos involucramos hace años, cuando fui a visitarlo a Washington

–¿Tu qué…? –perdía el color Odín poniéndose rojo luego por las implicaciones no solo sentimentales sino sexuales que su hijo estaba implicando. Su esposa no creyó lo que oía.

–Thor, ¿qué estás haciendo?... –mustió entre dientes Loki al ver lo que pasaba.

–Lo siento Loki, te amo, estás cometiendo un error, tienes que salvarte, tienes que pelear

–Esto a ti no te incumbe

–¡Me incumbe porque te amo!... te amo y no puedo soportar verte con Stark, lo siento Tony, sé que eres un buen hombre, sé que amas a Loki pero yo…

Su hermano no pudo resistir más las ganas de matarlo, caminó firme hacia él y le soltó un golpe en la cara, tan débil pero marcado, que sonó más que el daño que provocó. Thor se veía aceptando el castigo.

–Cállate

–No

–Basta...

–Te amo Loki

–Cállate, ya no hables…

–No puedo hacerlo…

–No. Tú no puedes venir aquí, a mi hogar, con mi familia, a hablar sobre lo que los dos habíamos dejado en el pasado!

En el sillón Laufey se quedaría con los codos en las rodillas penando todavía más.

–¿Tú lo sabías Laufey? –le preguntó Erick.

–Aún te amo Loki, y tú aún me amas…

–¡No haces sino acabar con el respeto que sentía por ti Thor!

–Aún puedes salvarte

–¡Quiero que te largues de aquí!... Sal… ¡Vete! –no permitió que lo tocara, Thor tenía más fuerza, así que llamó a su esposo –¿Por qué dejas que se me acerque? Tony, sácalo de aquí. Basta Thor…

La tensión en aumento hizo que Stark los separara, se quedara con su esposo y tuviera que despedir a Thor. Loki sentía que tenía un colapso nervioso, su respiración era irregular y el dolor volvía en la cabeza. Los momentos de felicidad se opacaban.

Llegaría un segundo auto a la mansión de Malibú en ese momento. Jane en su compacto estaría esperando por convencer a su esposo con el ultrasonido que llevaba de olvidar a Loki y hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades. Eran gemelos, dos niños, debía ver por ellos y ser su padre.

Thor estaría tan alterado que le confesaría en ese momento y en ese lugar a su esposa que amaba a su hermano y que aunque estaba embarazada y que vería por sus hijos, se tendrían que divorciar.

–¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto Thor?! ¡¿Cómo si voy a ser la madre de tus hijos?! ¡Eres un bastardo, Bastardo! ¡Bastardo! Ojala te mueras maldito imbécil…–se escuchó de la mujer acompañado de goles.

Adentro Loki se desmayaría escuchando la pelea producto de la crisis nerviosa que le alteró la respiración haciendo que se desvaneciera en los brazos de Stark.

.

Thor no volvería a ser bien recibido en la casa de Stark y con las nuevas noticias que habían recibido tanto Erick como Odín estaban impactados, él y Frigga se tardaron en volver a la casa, ya no se quedaban a dormir ni vivir ahí, solo no querían dejar solo a Loki, porque se sabía que no estaba interesado por las mujeres, se había casado con otro hombre, pero nadie se imaginó la historia que pudieran tener los hermanos detrás.

Pasarían días y muchas tazas de café antes de que Odín pudiera aceptarlo y ya no se peleara públicamente contra sus hijos por guardar el secreto. Junto con su esposa se sentiría, quizás, más triste.

La razón por la que Thor sería recibido por Tony Stark en su mansión para llevárselo en un auto a hablar a otro lado se resumiría en un par de frases que intercambiaran los dos hombres.

–Sabes que él paró con la quimioterapia, ya no hay forma de hacer otro trasplante, Loki no aceptaría volver a pasar por lo mismo Thor

–Lo sé, y lo siento, pero tenía que decírtelo porque si no lo hacemos ahora nos arrepentiremos siempre de no haberlo intentado hasta el final. Los dos lo sabemos porque lo amamos

–¿Qué te hace pensar que aún es tiempo Odinson?

–Tengo fe Stark

Tony giraba la cabeza poco convencido de lo que le era propuesto.

–¿Y el donador?

–Está más que dispuesto Tony… –se mojó los labios sujetando el sobre del hospital –si no me crees traje los exámenes conmigo. Voy a darle de mi médula…

.


	17. Estrellas

_**No sé que tan poco oportuno sea esto pero pido perdón por todo.**_

**_Bei Dir bin ich schön de ZweiRaumwohnung tampoco me ayuda mucho..._**

* * *

.

**Estrellas**

.

A veces la vida no deja de sorprendernos por lo inevitable e impredecible que es. Y lo más sorprendente es odiarla y aferrarse a ella por igual.

.

En el momento en que el había llegado para su primera sesión en el hospital dando por iniciado su tratamiento Loki se quitó el saco y escuchó a un par de niños llorar, cerca había un pequeño sonriente con un pañuelo en la cabeza corriendo con sus padres al despedirse de otros niños que aunque se alegraban algunos tenían hoyuelos en las mejillas de envidia, y es que si hay algo que se ansía cuando se está en enfermedad es la salud.

Loki no sabía como actuar con su nueva situación, trató de ser positivo pero no lo habían diagnosticado tan a tiempo como creía. Había seguido a una de sus compañeras de trabajo que donaba sangre muy seguido y que también era mesera en el restaurante donde trabajaban juntos. Como sugirió a varios compañeros tomar la vacuna para la influenza estacionaria Loki aceptó porque se sentía más adolorido que de costumbre así como cansado con alguno que otro síntoma de gripe. Jamás imaginó que la causa por la cual se sentía tan mal y tan seguido era porque estaba enfermo y de algo aún más grave.

Se sentó tomando su tratamiento, el primero era la prueba de fuego, ya le habían contado algunas historias, no todas de éxito, y aquello no iba a ser nada bonito. Una adolescente también la tomaba cerca y se veía llorando, de su cabeza se veía menos cabello que caía a puños al pasarse la mano, lloraba desconsolada, y de tan alterada que estaba además de lo frágil que la dejaba la quimioterapia sus padres y hermana al lado de su camilla no sabían cómo darle ánimos. El tratamiento lucía doloroso. Loki no pudo evitar sentir nervios. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

A la mitad del tiempo que debía permanecer ahí en su sesión se sintió observado y miró que una niña pequeña estaba a un lado de su cama.

—Kitty —la llamó su madre que tenía un paño en la cabeza y ya casi nada de cabello. Era dueña de un bello rostro, Loki miraba que había sido pelirroja y que la mujer fuera bonita no hacía las cosas más fáciles.—Lo lamento, espero que no lo esté molestando

—No, en lo absoluto

Kitty estaba interesado en el llavero de su mochila, un atrapa-sueños miniatura. Laufeyson se lo regaló al ver que le gustaba tanto.

Madeleyne Pryor se presentó ante el muchacho, era mayor por varios años, se dio cuenta de que aún no probaba lo amargo de ser tratado y que cuando le pasara iba a sufrir. Se volvió su fuente de información y fortaleza. Primero fueron amigos. Madeleyne no pudo pasar por alto desde ese primer día en que hablaron el hecho de que no había nadie con él en su sesión, estaba solo con el fantasma de misterio rodeándolo. No pudieron evitar charlar, hacer conversación con él para Madeleyne era reconfortante.

Entre dos individuos solos la compañía era balsámica. Y como amigos realmente se llegaron a querer mutuamente.

.

•

.

—¿Está diciendo que el riesgo es mayor si es un donador no emparentado? —preguntó Tony al médico que había estado atendiendo a Loki desde antes de que se casaran, con el que lo remitió para que en su estatus de solo amigos Stark pudiera salvarle la vida. Loki había querido evitarle que se enterara que estaba enfermo, requería su firma como custodio de Kitty si a él le pasaba algo, pero ante una inesperada recaída fue Kitty la que le contó todo a Tony al ver que entre él y su padre había confianza.

Para Tony el equivalente de haber recibido esa noticia podría compararse con un disparo. Lloró, se enfadó, se desesperó y logró al final, hacer un acuerdo con Loki.

En su consultorio el médico seguía intentando explicar al esposo y hermano de su paciente lo que habían ido a consultarle esa mañana.

—El CLL de Loki presentó un rechazo con el trasplante de médula de su propio padre

—Pero mi médula, dijeron que yo era compatible —estaba Thor sentado a un lado.

—Sí, es uno de esos casos de uno en un millón, todas las posibilidades estaban en su contra, es una rareza médica, pero son compatibles

—¿Qué estamos esperando si ese es el caso?

Hasta Tony parecía comprender mejor la situación que el hermano de su esposo.

—Creo señor Odinson que no está comprendiendo lo que está pasando. Que no sean parientes de sangre significan menores posibilidades de éxito además de que ahora que el señor Laufeyson ha abandonado su tratamiento se encuentra débil y vulnerable, no es aconsejable que continúen

—Pero tiene que haber una manera ¿cierto Stark?... Stark

El millonario no dijo nada. Thor le reclamó durante tanto tiempo que él mismo pensó en su vida y la vida de Kitty que se verían dañadas si no hacía un último intento por convencer a Loki de continuar peleando. Lo apoyó para dejarse morir con dignidad, darle la espalda a esa promesa sería difícil.

Thor ya no se quedaba a dormir en la mansión de Tony, pero se quedó en su auto sin arrancar al mirar que del segundo piso dos siluetas que de repente comenzaron a discutir y subir en nivel a cada rato pasado. Stark era muy gestual, trataba de hacer entender a Loki, este estaba débil, lograba gritarle a ratos y en pocas ocasiones fue que se movía abrupto. El hermano abajo rezaba, rezaba para que Tony fuera capaz de convencer a Loki de hacerse el trasplante, le quería dar su médula y salvarle la vida.

Pasados algunos minutos enfrascados en su acalorada discusión fue que Thor los vio parar. Tony abrazó a Loki, no sabía el resultado de la pelea, solo los veía abrazarse con Loki empapando el hombro de su esposo en un abrazo de una aparente reconciliación o lo que fuere. El rubio preocupó.

—Eres un idiota Thor —apareció Loki en el jardín al día siguiente. Odinson sabía de lo que se refería.

—Dicen que hay posibilidades

—Tony ya me dijo eso, no quiero escuchar las mismas esperanzas —se sentó a su lado viendo a su hija con Tony que le enseñaba a tomar fotos con su celular. Kitty no había tenido uno propio antes —…las esperanzas que no funcionan no tienen sentido, ya estoy cansado Thor. Te pido que dejes de envenenar la mente de mi esposo con estas ideas de un segundo trasplante, ya me he rendido, no quiero seguir peleando. Tú no sabes lo que se siente ir contracorriente, lo que se siente saber que la vida se te escapa de las manos sin que haya nada que puedas hacer al respecto porque entre más intentas sobrevivir más te daña y más le duele a las personas que te rodean…

Al saber que Loki lloraba Thor se sintió culpable. Y él mismo se rindió a amarlo de una forma para salvarlo de otra.

—Aún así yo no me quiero rendir… y te juro que no te perdonaré si abandonas esta vida, a tu esposo, a tu hija, a tu familia, a mí sin haber dado la última palea

Thor no pudo resistirse y abrazó a su hermano, y en medio de sus brazos quiso vender su alma al diablo con tal de poder salvarle la vida a ese chico que apenas en sus veintes iba a morir. Y Kitty, ella era solo una niña pequeña, no merecía perder a otro padre tampoco, era de esas cosas del destino que no se comprenden sino solo se sufren.

En casa de los Foster Jane seguía mirando por la ventana todos los días a que su valiente esposo apareciera. Mirando su vientre hinchado él no había estado presente con ella para recordarle con cariño tomar su ácido fólico, medir el proceso que tenía, la evolución de su embarazo, las clases de parto, discutir por una dula o por ser atendida en un hospital, decirle que las estrías no importaban, que la amaba por lo que era. De esto no tuvo nada. Nada de esa presencia estuvo ahí, se sentía sola, madre soltera con el padre más preocupado en esos momentos por la enfermedad de su hermano que una vez fue parte de su familia, pero que no podía soportar que también, una vez, hubieran sido amantes porque comparándose con Loki Laufeyson Jane se sentía menos, menos sofisticada, menos alta, menos atractiva, y que era peor compararse con Loki porque ella era mujer y Loki hombre, y aún así Loki le había ganado el corazón de Thor, aún lo tenía y aún sabía que se amaban, solo que Loki era el único que aceptaba la separación porque el también estaba casado y era feliz al lado de su esposo, incluso ellos tenían una hija. Thor en cambio que iba a ser padre no se presentaba en el lugar, la llamaba cuando se acordaba, no podía soportar el sonido de su voz en donde ya no había ternura ni cariño sino responsabilidad, obligación, un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento.

Jane no quería así ser madre, no quería estar sola, podía proceder legalmente, la detenía la vergüenza de aparecer con un abogado y decirle su caso, "me casé con un hombre, vamos a tener un hijo, él quiere el divorcio y yo lo quiero demandar porque descubrí que está enamorado de su hermano y me siento utilizada, defraudada, humillada, decepcionada… y quisiera matarlo para recuperar algo de mi orgullo que ha sido herido cómo nunca nadie me ha ocasionado daño antes o pudiera hacerlo después…"

Jane Odinson había dejado de usar el apellido de su esposo, era Jane a secas o Jane Foster con su apellida de soltera. Su embarazo ya iba en su segundo trimestre y se notaba bastante. Eran dos ahí adentro, tenía gemelos creciendo en su interior. Su padre no estaba en ningún lado, donde sea que estuviera tendría que ver con Loki; esto la destruía.

—Tony…

—Por favor. Te lo suplico, te lo suplico Loki ¿quieres que me ponga de rodillas? Me pongo de rodillas, te rogaré, te imploraré, Loki, te suplico que reconsideres

—Tony…

—Por favor,… por favor… jamás voy a perdonarme si te vas sin que hayamos hecho todo lo posible para salvarte

—Ya basta… —recogió la cara de su esposo entre sus manos sentado sobre ese sillón.

—Mírame… mira como estoy Loki, por favor piensa

—Tony…

—Por favor piensa, piensa en mí y en Kitty, si existiera la posibilidad de que no murieras por mínima que sea, ¿no podrías tomarla? Te pido que esta sea la última vez… la última vez Loki…

Laufeyson le miró hiriéndolo en el alma. Besó a Tony entre sus manos con lágrimas cayendo de los dos.

—Te odio Tony… te odio… -le dijo, pese a que la realidad era todo lo contrario.

Lo empezó a besar más profundo para que la energía dispersara la melancolía y el dolor, para ver si la pasión calmaba la tristeza y toda sus penas. Tony lo abrazó encaramándose sobre el mueble, pasando las manos por su cuello suavemente, por la manga por su suéter, descubriendo la piel con cuidado, delicadeza sumamente cuidadoso para no lastimarlo más de lo que ya había hecho con su ruego de intentar un segundo trasplante.

.


	18. Cometa

_**Lo siento de nuevo...**_

_**Go find Hans Zimmer's Time...**_

* * *

.

**Cometa**

.

Sus peleas y dolencias rindieron frutos cuando Loki estaba con la bata de hospital en su cuarto esperando por la intervención lado a lado en la camilla con Thor que miraba las cosas en la pared sin poder mantener a raya sus nervios, sus altas expectativas, su temor y la felicidad que tenía al haber sido convencido Loki de la cirugía contra toda sugerencia médica.

Temía también porque si algo malo pasaba en quirófano Loki podía morir, a él no le importaba morir, quién le importaba era Loki, quería que fuera él quien sobreviviera porque lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

—Gracias

Loki sobre su almohada miraba el techo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿Por qué? —movió un poco la cabeza escuchando a Thor.

—Por aceptar esto, la cirugía —le dijo.

—Eso no me lo tienes que agradecer…

—Sí, si debo —se miraron, estaban demasiado lejos cómo para alcanzar sus manos a juntarse. Loki le regaló una sonrisa triste.

—Tengo a Kitty y a Tony

—Estés con quién estés quiero que _estés_, que sigas vivo. Vive Loki, lucha por seguir aquí, con nosotros…

Sintiendo sus lagrimales traicionarlo Loki se sintió débil más allá que su enfermo cuerpo.

—No puedo hacer nada ahora… Thor… ¿crees que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si me hubiera ido contigo de Washington?

Thor también sintió esa frase cómo un duro golpe. Hablaban de lo que había sido y no podía volver a ser.

—No lo sé… y aún si nunca lo vayamos a saber sabes que mis sentimientos por ti no serán diferentes. Te amo Loki y no va a cambiar pase lo que pase

No volvieron a decirse nada hasta que llegaron por ellos para llevarlos a la sala de operaciones. Thor le dio ánimos diciendo:

—Pelea Loki, pelea

Su hermano asintió tocado por el amor que aún tenía Thor por él. Le pusieron la mascarilla en la cara, miró las luces sobre él, lo deslumbraban. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el efecto de la anestesia. Su mundo se apagó y la única palabra que se quedó muda en sus labios fue _Thor_.

Si bien durante los primero días fueron críticos los resultados y el postoperatorio tendrían que seguir en terapias al verse al menos un mínimo de resultados favorables.

Le hizo recuperar a todo el círculo cercano a Loki la esperanza al escuchar progresos, no hueca, del tipo que Loki detestaba sino positiva, de la que con ganas de seguir vivo podría lograrlo.

Kitty se veía más que feliz jugando en la piscina saludando a su padre desde su inflable, le gustaba el sol de Malibú, cómo Tony la consentía tenía a la mano todo lo que una niñita de su edad pudiera anhelar, peluches, muñecas, casa para las mismas, mansiones, vehículos, casas tamaño real, bicicletas, todo tipo de juegos, pero sobre todo tenía a Loki todavía con ella y veía que Tony lo quería tanto cómo lo hacía una pareja de novios que se quieren. Se veían felices juntos, Kitty no era del tipo de niñas que ponían cara de asco cuando dos adultos se besaban, ella sonreía al ver a Loki y a Tony en demostraciones de afecto pues se querían tanto y eran tan felices juntos que Kitty adoraba ese ambiente de comunión familiar.

Tenía a todos, a Loki, a Tony, a Laufey y Erick, a Frigga y Odín, a su tío Thor. No extrañaba tanto a su madre como antes, aún se sentía triste, ya no lloraba si la recordaba, era una nueva vida llena de pequeños lujos y su padre ya no estaba tan grave cómo antes.

La única que no se aparecía en la casa recordándola con una extraña imagen era Jane Odinson, la esposa de su tío. Estaba embarazada y ese día verla le pareció extraño también. Jane iba ya por su séptimo mes y se veía su estómago inflado, enorme. Thor se levantó de su asiento tomando una taza de té con sus padres. Él y Loki ya se habían reconciliado, Erick y Laufey convivían todos los días con Frigga y Odín que iban de visita a ver a Loki porque desde que había tenido mejoras habían vuelto a su casa aunque las visitas eran frecuentes, bastante frecuentes, el matrimonio de los Odinson ya estaban retirados viviendo cómodamente el invierno de sus vidas. Erick era viejo también, no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que cuidar a Kitty también y ver por Loki así cómo Laufey que se quedó tomando un receso en su despacho porque siempre va a sonar cruel y despiadado estar enfermo de muerte para alguien cómo Loki tan joven sin haber vivido todavía lo que todos los seres humanos tenemos derecho a vivir.

Jane llegó alterando la paz que había en la casa de Kitty, en el agua no pudo evitar mirarla sosteniendo su cocodrilo inflable, Jane era bonita, el problema era que actuaba muy raro y siempre le gritaba a su tío algo sobre Loki. Kitty quería a Loki, y no comprendía cómo decía que el que Thor amara a Loki fuera algo enfermo, los dos eran hermanos ¿no era eso natural? ¿Qué tenía de malo?

Thor se levantó de su asiento dejando su taza, había sido justo cuando acababa de tomar un sorbo de ella sosteniéndola demasiado varonil y casual para tener que vivir con la carga y la pena de ver al hombre que amaba feliz con su familia y esposo sin poder acercarse, tomar su mano o acariciar su cabello, y nunca poder volver a besarlo, pero que al menos, estaba vivo.

Lo único que quedaba ahí para él era la victoria de haber podido salvarle la vida, de eso no se iba a lamentar nunca así no estuvieran juntos. Loki amaba a Tony, Thor también lo amaba pero no era correcto. Así pasarían sus vidas esperando que no volviera a recaer y la leucemia lo sumiera de nuevo.

La esposa de su tío no quiso hablar con él, le dijo que quería hablar con Loki dirigiéndose a su papá que con Tony preocupado lo tranquilizó. Quizás esa era una charla que los dos debían de tener. Loki estaba dispuesto a escucharla, quizás pedirle disculpas, quizás podría convencerla de ver que Thor no la había abandonado y que si una vez se habían amado podrían retornar a esa relación que tuvieron antes de que Tony apareciera con la noticia de su enfermedad arruinando sus planes y su próspero matrimonio.

Caminaron por el jardín charlando, Loki trataba de ser reflexivo, estaba casado y tenía una hija, no tenía que andar generando discordia entre ella y su hermano. Su salud era mejor, tenía que disfrutarla a lo máximo posible. Jane lucía un tanto concentrada, miraba la nada, miraba el cielo, escuchaba a su interlocutor, a veces miraba el pasto.

—Quiero que sepas que pese a lo que viste no hay nada entre Thor y yo, te lo aseguro, nada…

Foster podía creerle, creía que Tony lo amaba tanto cómo para curarle con todo su dinero pero la verdad aborrecía la idea de que Thor le hubiera salvado también con su médula porque parecía que su destino ante su amor imposible era darle la más grande demostración del mismo devolviéndole las esperanzas de vivir así no fuera a su lado. Ellos eran un par trágico. Jane Foster odiaba que se amaran tanto y no se tragaba que Loki ya no sintiera nada por Thor, tal vez amaba a Tony ahora y se quedó con él, pero esos dos aún seguían amándose.

—¿Sabes que estoy esperando gemelos? —le preguntó a Loki. Este la miró sabiente de la noticia, no comprendía su punto.

—Lo sé. Te aseguro que Thor estará con ellos y contigo

—Eso nadie me lo puede asegurar —metió las manos en los bolsillos

—Yo te lo aseguro —dijo. Jane se acercó a él casi cómo si lo fuera a abrazar. Para cuando se dieron cuenta los otros de que le estaba haciendo algo malo ella ya lo había hecho.

Kitty el la piscina solo pudo ver algo brillante en la mano de Jane que puso en el cuello de su padre y que le había hablado al oído. Un susurro letal de despedida.

_—Aún así te juro Loki que cómo no puedo sacarte de su mente al menos no seguirás presente en su vida ni en la de nadie más…_

Jane nunca miró hacia Kitty cuando hizo aquello. Loki inestable se la quitó de encima con un ardiente dolor recorriéndolo en la yugular extendiéndose por todo su circuito venoso. Le llegó al pecho y se dobló, cayó de rodillas.

—¡Loki! —corrió Stark a su lado porque era el más cercano. Thor también se acercó apartando a su esposa que no paraba de gritarle y patear.

—¡Eres un monstruo, una abominación! ¡¿Cómo puedes amarlo si es hombre?! ¿Por qué lo amas a él? ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué?! Maldito… ¡Eres un maldito Thor!

Odín y Laufey le quitaron a la mujer. Tony sosteniendo a Loki en el piso no sabía lo que le había hecho, había una jeringa enorme en el piso, equipo médico que se descubriría después Jane sacó del hospital dónde trabajaba, era enfermera ahí.

No sabían qué le había inyectado a Loki solo que puso una cara horrible de sufrimiento y apenas si pudo hablar.

—Tony… —se llevó las manos al corazón, no podía distinguir bien con los ojos, se mareó, desubicó, dolía y era tan intenso que le sacaba lágrimas. La cabeza le iba a explotar.

—Loki… Loki por favor… aquí estoy… ¿Qué te pasa?

Thor se tiró al suelo también por él.

—Loki… ¡Loki!

Llamaron a emergencias, necesitaban ayuda médica de inmediato. Jane veía su obra, estaba funcionando. Todos estaban consternados y sin poder hacer nada.

—¡Papá!... Papá, ¡papá! —salió Kitty del agua corriendo a ver lo que ocurría. Frigga la cargó evitándole pasar.

Laufeyson en el suelo quiso mirar a Kitty, esta le miró con terror y se arrepintió de mirarla, la había asustado, pero el también estaba asustado. Impresionado por lo que le estaba pasando.

Miró a Tony que le sujetaba la cara. Miró a Thor, este estaba desesperado a un lado, había empezado a llorar. Todos estaban desesperados y lo miraban con terror también. No sabían que hacer. Le dolió aún más, miró a Thor de nuevo y le pidió disculpas por lo que iba a pasar inevitablemente. Lo supo sin más remedio.

Otra pelea se había dado, en esta no iba a poder ganar. Los sentimientos en su pecho no iba a poder detenerlos en su último aliento. La ironía era peor aún.

—Lo siento… —le retiró los ojos para ver ahora a su esposo arriba. Seguía doliendo, parecía que su corazón era aplastado acelerado como nunca antes había corrido. El aire le faltaba. Tony lo observaba, no le apartó los ojos se sintiera cómo se sintiera, y también le repitió a él en un amago de dolor: —Lo siento…

Y con un sollozo que se pedía Loki soltó un alarido de pena rodándole de nuevo lágrimas en las mejillas, su corazón no pudo con la carga deteniéndose de golpe, y su mente se apagó.

De ojos abiertos Tony no reaccionó de inmediato, se le quedó viendo, seguía tibio pero ya no estaba respirando después de esa larga exhalación. Frigga le apartó la cara a Kitty para que no mirara. Jane ya no peleaba ni decía nada, solo miraba con odio todavía cómo Thor se descomponía.

—Loki… No… ¡No! —se amargaba tratando de sujetar a su hermano que ya no estaba ahí, solo quedó su cuerpo, el brillo de sus ojos era otro, no fijaban nada. Tony se rompió también llorando con el cuerpo de su esposo en brazos.

Ese día había amanecido cómo uno cualquiera, cómo uno feliz ante la recuperación y las buenas nuevas progresivas, ¿cómo era que eso había pasado? ¿Cómo no pudo presentir que algo malo iba a pasar? ¿Cómo?

¿Qué clase de ser malévolo había matado a Loki y por qué?

Algunas preguntas uno no quisiera hacerse, pero las cosas -lamentablemente- pasan, así no deberían.

.


	19. Negro

**_Creo que la categorización de hiperdrama no está considerada en esta página... lo siento_**

* * *

.

**Negro**

.

—Sus costillas fueron rotas

—Eso fue porque su hermano intentó resucitarlo…

Haciéndole la autopsia a Loki iba a ser preparado su cuerpo para devolverlo a sus familiares. Sobre la mesa para preparar al occiso debían seguir ciertos procedimientos.

—¿Causa de muerte? —iban escribiendo en las formas.

—Infarto. Embolia gaseosa, le fue inyectado aire que obstruyó sus arterias y detuvo su corazón. Tenía leucemia, estaba estable después de un trasplante de médula, parecía tener avances… fue su cuñada embarazada quién lo inyectó

Los empleados no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse por la entidad del asesino. Una enfermera, esposa de su hermano adoptivo.

En la funeraria los que tenían a Loki Laufeyson guiaban a Tony Stark, viudo del cadáver del que se hacían cargo, porque algo tenían que hacer el esposo con Thor para ir a verlo.

—Tengan cuidado, si observan movimiento se trata de los químicos en su torrente. Tómense su tiempo

Los dejaron solos. Stark llevaba gafas oscuras, se las quitó porque las sintió irrespetuosas mirando a su difunto esposo sobre la mesa que hacía unas cuantas horas había estado durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama, bastante drogado para que el dolor de su enfermedad no lo consumiera, lento, penante. Su respiración era pausada, a veces dificultosa. Tony solo sabía que abrazarlo con delicadeza en la noche era suficiente para tranquilizarle; que lo que menos quería ser víctima Loki era de lástima y era tan orgulloso que fingía ser más fuerte de lo que realmente era ya que no le era fácil recibir ayuda.

Desde que se habían casado Tony vio que al ceder a ser pareja Loki bajó ese interruptor, no era suficiente su pocas energías para seguir de pie en su arrogancia, así que fue Stark quién le había ayudado a mantenerse todavía sobre la tierra como su apoyo.

Lo había visto cuidar a Kitty con lo que le quedaba de dinero y tiempo, jugando con ella para que no resintiera la pérdida de Madeleyne tan reciente, diciéndole que después de arder en llamas su alma había subido al cielo donde la cuidaría siempre, y que si se sentía sola, la extrañaba o recordaba cuánto la quería y era querida por ella, la mirara en el cielo entre las nubes, los halos de sol a través de estos, las estrellas, la luna fuere de día o de noche, en la estrella matinal, en ella estaría observándola. Maddie siempre iba a estar cuidándola. Así que Tony tendría que decirle lo mismo a Kitty ahora que veía perdido a Loki también.

Anthony se había jurado que sería fuerte, ver el cadáver de Loki no se lo estaba haciendo nada fácil. Ver a Thor destrozarse mirando a su hermano tampoco fue gratificante. Le había roto las costillas tratando de revivirlo. Su esposa había sido la asesina que arrestada la habían tenido que sedar para que no le hiciera daño a nadie más, ni a sí misma o a los bebés si estaba embarazada.

Quietos pese a los sollozos desesperanzadores de Thor, lo que quedaba entre él y su pareja era solo silencio.

.

Al momento de ser juzgada estar en cinta suavizaba la figura de asesina que podría nombrársele por el hecho de ser madre. Sin embargo mientras algunos miembros del juzgado preferían verla como una mujer despechada que enloqueció al enterarse de que su esposo era homosexual y estaba enamorado de su propio hermano, otros— con mente más fría y menos sentimentalismo, la vieron como la perpetradora de un asesinato fuere la causa que fuere. Las opiniones se dividieron, se trató con ánimos de pelea, los lados opuestos en los que se embebían ponían sus puntos de vista y los defendían. Al final de tan buenas razones que tenían ambos polos nadie sabía que pensar de Jane Foster-Odinson. El hermano estaba destrozado y aunque veía a su esposa todavía porque estaba preocupado por sus hijos ella era tan despectiva y fiera que de solo verlo quería lanzársele encima para sacarle los ojos.

El juzgado debatió durante mucho tiempo, cuando finalmente llegaron a un veredicto este era culpable, pero sugirieron al juez que se le diera una pena corta o de preferencia que fuera remitida a un centro psiquiátrico donde recibiera ayuda. Jane los maldijo por no declararla inocente si ella era la víctima ahí, pese a que hubiera un muerto.

Para protegerla por estar "en estado de gracia" se siguió la sugerencia de dirigirla a un centro especial donde pasó todo su embarazo que para un humor y actitud como la suya Jane era bipolar. Un momento estaba como leona con sed de sangre y al siguiente minuto era el cervatillo herido destinado a morir solo. Sus padres la visitaban seguido. Cada tercer día Thor iba a verla pero solo a veces estaba ella de humor para recibirlo. Siempre preguntándole "_¿Ahora que él no está va a ser solo nosotros? Seremos padres Thor, ¿no podría todo ser cómo antes?_" solo para que él tomara su mano sintiendo pena por ella. La respuesta era clara. La amaba todavía pero no cómo lo suyo había sido, si veía por ella era por sus hijos. Jane se mordía los labios. Su rostro seguía siendo el de una mujer bella, era joven y poseía un enorme corazón. Solo se había enfermado de celos. En lugar de tratar de comprender a Thor o retirarse había peleado por él con quién no tenía intenciones de quitárselo porque era feliz en su matrimonio, y había acabado por matarlo, quitándolo de su camino, dejando a una niña sin padre y a un hombre sin la persona que amaba. Había provocado una lista de víctimas en las que se incluían amigos, familiares y hasta desconocidos que resentían la pérdida. Loki no había sido malo. Su único pecado, tal vez, fue haber tenido el sueño de estar con quién amaba y a quién por cosas absurdas de la vida, dejó, y se negó a volver al fuego que había dejado su relación en cenizas en favor de la felicidad que poseía ahora antes que arruinar a terceros, importantes terceros, solo por ser egoísta. Loki Laufeyson se había vuelto a enamorar, así le había pasado a Thor con Jane pero que al enterarse de que su hermano moría no pudo contener sus sentimientos con la misma paz y tranquilidad en que Loki los llevó en silencio hasta que el rubio los hizo públicos a la familia.

Jane estaba arruinada. La última carta que se jugó fue manipular a Thor con sus hijos, repitiéndole a cada visita que cuando nacieran no se los quitara. Ella era su madre. Un niño no podía vivir sin conocer a su madre, era vital que estuviera en su vida. Se portaría bien, ya no tendría queja de ella. El divorcio aún no había procedido porque Thor estaba aún demasiado impactado para darse cuenta de que solo vivía porque sus hijos lo iban a necesitar. Su dolor lo tenía que hacer a un lado, habrían vidas nuevas a las cuales resguardar, y si Jane le había quitado a su hermano no permitiría que nada malo le fuera a pasar a su sangre.

Frigga y Odín habían estado presentes cuando su hijo platicó con su abogado, este hablaba sobre la custodia, la madre había sido acusada de homicidio, podría procederse legalmente para mantenerla lejos de los niños, ella no estaba en condiciones de ser una buena madre así que no iba a ser difícil.

Thor vivía en otro mundo. Pese a poderse tirar al alcoholismo quién lo hacía reaccionar era nada más y nada menos que Tony Stark pues una vez acabaron de ser enemigos por quién se quedaba con Loki y que Stark aún no perdonara que hubiera sido la esposa del otro quién se lo arrebatara de este mundo, Tony, estaba preocupado por los niños Odinson si por ellos Loki se había preocupado antes, así que cuidó a Thor para que no fuera a hacer algo estúpido como quitarse la vida o tirarse a algún vicio. Debía demostrar su resistencia, ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar a quienes iban a nacer y necesitarían una guía para vivir. Una vez hubiera cumplido con haberlos hecho buenos hombres o mujeres, podría hacer con su vida lo que fuera, mientras tanto no. Y con esta ciega esperanza fue que Thor despejó su mente, tuvo que tranquilizar a su corazón haciéndolo soportar todo ese dolor narrándole sobre las expectativas que tendría de la paternidad.

Un razonamiento que le llegó fumando en exceso si no podía tomar alcohol, fue el de mantener las paces con Jane. Ella podría ver que la odiaba y que no la iba a perdonar, que por ser padres, solo por el hecho de iban a ser padres, deberían hacer sus diferencias a un lado para sobrepasar por eso de ella tener que enfrentar una sentencia por homicidio y él ser padre soltero.

Los Fosters tenían una opinión horrenda sobre Thor, tenían puesto en la mira demandarlo por la custodia de los recién nacidos si ese hombre había sido la causa de que su hija decayera y hubiere cometido asesinato. Consideraban que para haberse visto tan varonil resultar homosexual y encima cometer incesto su yerno acabaría abrazado por las llamas del infierno. Escuchados por Tony y los Odinson no les quedó duda de dónde había salido Jane tan dispar con su presencia y sus creencias. Sabían que era cristiana, no sabían que sus padres eran tan radicales. Criada así no era sorpresa que hubiere matado a Loki si él y su esposo se amaban en secreto. Lo que no querían permitir era que esa clase de mentalidad fuera a formar a los hijos de Thor y ella.

Estos líos legales llegaban a la corte de lo familiar donde los abogados expresaban sus puntos de vista sobresaliendo aquel punto en el que si los Fosters habían criado a una asesina ¿qué iban a criar con los hijos de esta? Por encima estaba el hecho de que Thor era el padre biológico y se le declaraba competente para educarlos pese a haber faltado a su matrimonio. En todo caso era un lío aún mayor si se ponía en duda su sexualidad y cómo la sociedad lo iba a recibir, si se había casado por aparentar, que si su hermano era el amor de su vida, si había incesto de por medio pero a la vez no lo era. En fin, un sinnúmero de cosas.

Durante el último trimestre de Jane todo esto sucedió, y este periodo de tiempo no concluyó así, en el octavo mes en la sala de recreo del hospital donde estaba remitida, una de sus amigas en la locura alertó a las enfermeras que Jane se había hecho del baño en su silla lo cual resultó no cierto sino que se le había roto la fuente.

Se hizo la movilización que procedía a esa materia, sería llevada a recibir atención al hospital más cercano. Por su esposo es que tenía seguro. Este fue informado por teléfono, y Jane estaba tan espantada por dar a luz de parto natural que exigió que le pusieran al teléfono a Thor que en esos momentos estaba conduciendo, algo poco recomendable aún y cuando se trataba de un caso especial.

Thor no había renunciado a su empleo y sus superiores habían sido flexibles al comprender lo que le ocurría de estar casado con la asesina de su hermano, tener que sobrellevar la pérdida, negarse a divorciarse por temor a que le hiciera algo a sus hijos si seguía delicada, y todo lo emocional que esto conllevaba. Le dieron permiso de salir del trabajo, fue corriendo a su auto en el estacionamiento bajando por las escaleras a toda prisa en vez de esperar el elevador por el que aguardaban otros compañeros de trabajo. Se quitó el saco y se aflojó la corbata. Miró por el espejo a ver que atrás no hubiera nadie, decorando sus cansados ojos azules habían bolsas oscuras por no haber dormido debajo, su piel se había avejentado en muy poco tiempo, se le notaba la tristeza embargante por las pupilas, los labios caídos de tanto penar y la barba descuidada porque no cuidaba su aseo como antes, dejándose crecer más el cabello.

Al arrancar chocó con alguien que le dio un leve golpe. Una jefa de su trabajo había confundido el acelerador con el freno y lo había chocado. Ella iba a bajarse asustada, no era buena conduciendo. Él le dijo que no era nada, que no debían llamar a los seguros y que tenía prisa pues su esposa estaba dando a luz. La mujer le felicitó, se disculpó y se movió para que tuviera espacio de salir. El teléfono de Thor sonó en el asiento del copiloto. Respondió con el manos-libres saliendo del edificio de su trabajo.

—¿Señor Odinson?

—El habla

—Hablo respecto a su esposa, está presentando complicaciones y no quiere que se proceda a una cesárea si no está usted presente. No quiero alarmarlo, pero si sigue así podría correr peligro tanto la vida de ella como la de los bebés si no les llega suficiente oxígeno. No se ha dilatado lo suficiente…

Thor trataba de conducir lo más hábil y veloz que podía sin rebasar el límite de velocidad o mostrarse insensato para que lo detuviera alguna patrulla.

—Estoy en camino

—Quiere hablar con usted —impidió que colgara —Esto es urgente señor Odinson, intente convencerla

La enfermera no lo dejó colgar, lo puso en altavoz a que su esposa le arrojara sus infortunios.

—Escucha Jane, voy en camino, deja que los médicos se hagan cargo ¿sí? —rebasaba otro auto. Cruzaba con la luz en amarillo.

—¡Esto duele demasiado! ¿Dónde estás? ¿¡Por qué no estás aquí!? ¡Ven rápido!

—Ellos saben lo que hacen ¡Déjalos proceder! —trataba inútilmente Thor de hacer entrar en razón a su mujer.

—¡Te necesito aquí rápido! Aghn…

Las enfermeras intentaron convencerla, ella por medio de amenazas se negaba. Thor conducía tan rápido cómo podía, la suerte lo benefició en que ninguna patrulla o policía estaba cerca para perseguirlo. Lástima que la suerte no estaba tan de su lado ese día cómo él lo estaba creyendo. Lo cual provocó que Thor volviera a acelarar con la luz cambiando de amarillo a rojo justo cuando una camioneta había arrancado con el verde de su lado. Fue solo un instante en el que vio un borrón acercarse del lado del conductor justo donde él estaba y un gran estruendo estalló en sus oídos haciendo estática en el celular que llevaba sobre el aire acondicionado. Todo pareció flotar en el aire, vidrios por doquier. En la sala de maternidad se pudo discernir lo que pasaba. Jane gritaba cómo loca por la incertidumbre negando y resistiendo las contracciones. La insistencia de la mujer en labor presionando y poniendo en peligro la vida de sus hijos acababa de llevar a Thor a un accidente.

Destrozado su auto, él atrapado en medio por la mitad, seguía vivo sintiendo cómo la vida se le escapaba por las sangrientas heridas de las que no dejaba de salir líquido a borbotones, el sabor metálico se le subió a la boca y lo hizo toser. Estaba en estado de shock pero consciente, y antes de pedir ayuda buscó su teléfono aún preocupado por sus hijos. No pidió ayuda, los testigos del accidente intentaron acercarse a ayudar, el hombre que iba adentro estaba vivo. A tres pulgadas de su mano estirada estaba su teléfono al que no podía alcanzar por más que se estirara. Llegó al punto donde pensó en rendirse. Se escuchaba la voz de Jane y de las enfermeras del otro lado.

—¡Thor! Thor, ¿qué fue eso? ¡Thor!

—¿Señor Odinson?... Señor Odinson, responda, ¿se encuentra bien?... Señor Odinson…

Por el último minuto de vida que Thor respiró Jane y las enfermeras escucharon todo por la línea. Ocurrió un accidente, no sabían nada. Thor no podía hablar para pedir ayuda, se le había ido la voz.

La ayuda vino de las personas cercanas. Al revisar al conductor de la otra camioneta estaba muerto, se había roto el cuello y aquello había pasado porque se había quedado dormido al volante. En el asiento de atrás había un gran cúmulo de basura del que sobresalían grajeas de medicamentos para quedarse despierto del cual todavía llevaba en la guantera, así como vasos de café de una reconocida cadena de cafeterías y otros desperdicios de comida rápida. Al que se avocaron fue al rubio que había estado hablando por teléfono al volante, si condujo así de descuidado se debía a una importante razón. No iba a poder ver a sus hijos nacer ahora, intentaba alcanzar el teléfono para hablar con Jane, alguien debía estar ahí para poderse comunicar. Nadie entendía bien lo que quería y no se atrevían acercarse más o moverlo. Si veía que estaba tan destrozado su cuerpo que ya ni sentía dolor quería dejar por mínimo un mensaje para sus hijos si estaban perdiendo a su padre en esos momentos, solo que no podía alcanzar el maldito teléfono y la voz tampoco le salía. Así fue como se rindió al ver que era inútil, entre más se movía más lo dañaban los fierros la zona donde estaba apresado, el dolor de sus órganos siendo rebanados lo sobrepasaba. Y así mismo, en su rendición, fue cómo se dio cuenta de algo más al recargar la cabeza en el asfalto y mirar hacia la esquina de la banqueta donde se reunían mirones y se detenían otros autos al ver el catastrófico coche.

Había alguien entre la gente con una chamarra negra varias tallas más grande, skinny jeans y converse hasta los tobillos, la capucha puesta y las manos en la bolsa de canguro. Tenía el cabello negro y parecía estar viéndolo a lo lejos. Thor lo reconoció entre lo nublado de su mente que quería apagarse. Este levantó la cabeza de mirar al suelo y le sonrió, por sus mejillas escurrían lágrimas. De igual manera se sintió aliviado entre la sangre que de su boca se acumulaba por media cara recargada entre los vidrios rotos.

Según testimonios de los que se quedaron cerca tratando de ayudar a Thor atrapado en su auto antes de que este explotara por la gasolina derramada, alcanzó a decir una última palabra que también Jane escuchó por el celular. Un nombre con el que murió en los labios, el nombre del que fue una vez su todo. El de su hermano.

.

* * *

**_Ok. __Tengo una pequeña cuestión entre manos por lo del Thoki... y no quiero elegir solo yo. Podría continuar la historia con dos capítulos más o dejarla tal y como está poniéndole Complete en la descripción. Lo pregunto porque realmente no sé que debería hacer después de ese despliegue de drama, melancolía y golpes bajos seriales que he descrito en este fic. ¿Continúo o finalizo aquí?_**

_._


	20. Renacer

**Hoy finalmente tengo tiempo para terminar esto, y me siento mejor. Me han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y lo que más me duele es que no pueda escribir. Lamento que quizás los más perjudicados sean ustedes leyendo mis fics. Me disculpo sinceramente.**

* * *

.

**Renacer**

.

En el mismo condado en el que Thor y Loki habían crecido sanamente en su primera infancia Odín y Frigga se mudaron nuevamente. Eran personas grandes, Odín retirado, Frigga ocupando su tiempo en tareas maternales.

Después de ser llamada incompetente para criar a sus hijos dando a luz a Jane le quitaron a los gemelos. Los niños eran rubios cómo su padre, los dos de ojos azules, parecidos y solo completos si estaban con su igual porque si eran retirados empezaban los problemas con llanto incontrolable y gritos de decibeles inauditos. A Odín y a Frigga les fue dada la custodia por ser los abuelos, los Fosters la perdieron al soltar amenazas con secuestrarlos así que se les restringió verlos. Los niños eran lo único que les quedaba de sus hijos, en su vejez se veían criando niños de nuevo, sus nietos.

Para acabar con la mala fortuna que andaba rondando a la familia Odinson pararon con los estudios de mitología escogiendo nombres comunes y populares al registrarlos, decisión en la que estuvieron de acuerdo Laufey, Erick y Tony. Stark se había quedado solo con Kitty, criarla iba a ser un duro trabajo. Por cerca de diez años Anthony Stark no hizo sino ser un buen padre para su hija procurándola y midiendo su raya para no consentirla demasiado pues corría peligro de malcriarla. Lo que fue Kitty al principio fue silencio, una niña callada de mirada algo triste, pero su padre le había inyectado suficiente humor a su vida para volverla en actitud alguien tranquila y apacible de cuando en cuanto sarcástica, una chica dulce al crecer, de tierna belleza y corazón limpio. A quienes más estuvo cercana en su infancia fue a sus dos primos hijos del tío Thor que cuando era muy niña había muerto poco después de que Loki, su guardián, mejor amigo y padre, fuera asesinado por la madre de los mismos.

En Navidad solía Tony descolgarse con los Odinson para la visita de costumbre, los niños se reunían para jugar. El menor de los gemelos era hiperactivo pero el mayor tan amable y tímido que Kitty siempre le tenía más consideración a él que al otro para ser hermanos.

Habían ocasiones en que su padre la llevaba desde antes a la casa de los abuelos para ayudar a adornar, en la chimenea atiborradas estaban las medias de su familia colgadas, no solo las de los Odinson, estaba Erick, Laufey, Tony y ella. A Kitty le gustaba jugar a tomar el té con un oso de felpa, el conejo de mascota con un moño en las orejas y su gemelo favorito usando un sombrero. Lo que a Kitty más le gustaba era colgar esferas, moños y demás adornos.

—¡Tom, Tom! —le gritaría un gemelo al otro, el menor que no tenía rizos sino cabello lacio diferenciado por carecer de los adorables ricitos del otro, apariencia angelical desde siempre —¡Encontré una foto! ¡Encontré una foto!... es de papá… —corría brincando a su hermano que junto a Kitty abrían una nueva caja de esferas para el árbol.

—¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Estaba en una caja

Kitty Pryde notaría primero el marco navideño, en la imagen estaba Loki de niño, su padre, siendo besado en los labios por Thor. Frigga les explicaría con lágrimas en los ojos el año en que la tomara, una de las navidades en que por su curiosidad infantil sus hijos le preguntaran porque bajo el muérdago se besaba la gente cómo en año nuevo. El menor y más audaz de los gemelos arrastraría a su hermano mayor bajo el adorno asimilada la anécdota y su significado.

—¡Chris!... Puaj… no me beses… que asco… me pasarás tus piojos —se quejaría el mayor limpiándose la boca con las mangas de su playerita.

—No seas tonto, solo las niñas tienen piojos…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Obvio… porque te quiero

Kitty de doce años se erguiría parada al lado de Frigga que sorprendida también sabía lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Chris tomaría de la mano a Tom guiando a todos lados pese a ser el menor, su personalidad era más fuerte que la de su gemelo que entre más crecieran menos se parecerían. Ellos eran un espejo del pasado.

La timidez de Tom se volvería lentamente caballerosidad al madurar. Estas cualidades la madre las percibiría en la última visita que hicieren los señores Odinson a Jane que aún cumpliendo su sentencia provocaría una sorpresa con repercusiones legales. Chris saltaría de gusto por ir a ver a su madre pero Tom, con Tom era otra historia, sin motivo aparente le temía a su madre, miedo que enloqueció a Jane al grado de irse contra su hijo gritando "¡Este niño no es mío! No es mi hijo, mírenlo, ¡Es Loki! ¡Es Loki! ¡Este bastardo es Loki!".

La escena conmocionaría tanto a los niños que el hijo que si la quería le daría la espalda a la mujer que les dio la vida mirando solo hacia donde su gemelo pues si eran separados los dos se encontrarían inconformes, Chris de mal humor, Tom introvertido.

En la escuela los pondrían en grupos distintos con fin de hacerlos interactuar con otras personas, lo lograrían pero volvían a juntarse en los recesos y no aceptaban otro amigo o compañero que no fuera su hermano. Hacerlos dormir en camas separadas al principio fue un reto para sus abuelos, les dieron un cuarto a cada quién, de puro coraje y para hacerlos enojar Chris mojaba la cama en protesta a que lo encerraran para que no fuera a buscar a Tom. Tom dormiría con una cobija y su almohada a la puerta cerrada de Chris. Pasadas estas vivencias de escuela elemental y ganando independencia desde que llegaron a séptimo grado las diferencias físicas se agrandaron aún más. Chris incursionaría en los deportes despegando en altura y ganando condición así cómo músculos que en preparatoria se marcarían cómo los de un profesional. En cambio a Tom el estirón le llegaría tarde pero seguro, desde noveno su personalidad se volvería más amable y pacífica, gustaba de hacer bromas y era de una gracia nata aunque elegante, a su lado irían las risas y sonrisas por su sentido del humor blanco, jamás vulgar. Tom se volvería ídolo en la escuela, el gemelo Odinson de la voz aterciopelada, los rizos y las bellas manos de pianista contrario al Odinson de la voz gruesa y varonil, de musculosos brazos y bíceps fenomenales siempre perseguido por las chicas a las que difícilmente les decía que no si se arrojaban a sus pies.

Los amigos de ambos no siempre llegaron a ser los mismos, al final entre tanta mezcla de amistades se lograría una mancuerna en la que no pudieran salir de parranda sin ser invitados. A veces para sus amigos sería incómodo tratarlos, los dos eran populares con las chicas sin embargo a ninguno les duraban mucho.

A veces salían seguido a rapelear, bebían cervezas bajo las estrellas después de asar malvaviscos lograda la escalada del día. Una chica se había acercado a Jean, amiga y novia de uno de los mejores amigos de los gemelos, Scott. La chica en cuestión era una rubia enamorada de Tom. Cómo de costumbre Chris estaba celoso por la atención de su hermano que de gemelos en ese punto ya no tenían mucho en común.

Separándose del grupo subiendo el cierre de su chamarra, mirando un claro de la zona del campamento reflejada la luna en el rocío del pasto,Tom se quedaría a disfrutar de la paz del sitio y de lo agradable que era la soledad cuando se encontraba rodeado a veces de muchas personas. Quién le dio alcance fue su igual.

Chris de cabello lacio se lo había dejado crecer, sus abuelos decían que era el completo retrato de su padre, de Tom decían que había sacado el encanto de Frigga, los ojos tenían un poco de verde, un índigo que se parecía al de Chris y al otro momento era de una nitidez embaucadora. El tono de cabello de Chris era más oscuro, el de Tom casi castaño, las pestañas de Chris rubias.

—Le gustas bastante…

—Ah, ¿eso te parece? -preguntó en de las manos en la chamarra que había buscado un sitio sin nadie.

—¿Vas a salir con ella?

—¿Para qué?

—Para conocerla

—No, querrás decir para dormir con ella. No. Yo no soy así

Chris acostumbraba quedarse largo rato mirando a Tom aún y cuando este no le devolvía los ojos pese a saberse observado esa ocasión lo hizo.

—¿Y cómo eres en realidad?

Tom soltaría su encantadora risa discreta. Voltearía a verlo destilando amabilidad y jugueteo con la mente de su hermano.

—Creí que lo sabías… -y le dejó solo.

Una vez pasadas más de una de aquellas circunstancias en las que el verse a los ojos era más una necesidad que un sentimiento filial Thor tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Tom donde este tenía de hábito leer con los audífonos puestos.

—¿Qué haces?

Con el libro abierto Tom bufó por lo obvio de la pregunta.

—Hago planes para conquistar el mundo. Me pondré en contacto con un agente asiático, nos mandamos mensajes en los libros de la escuela

—Pero ese libro lo compraste —ponía cara de cansancio, le estaba haciendo una broma inteligente.

—Deja de hacer preguntas obvias si lo estás viendo, no me da suficiente tiempo para buscar algo ingenioso para ponerte de mal humor

—Siempre puedes recurrir a las respuestas a preguntas estúpidas de Alfred E. Neuman… ¿Qué escuchas? —le quitaría un audífono bajando a su altura poniendo una mano en el escritorio.

—Elvis Costello —dejaría de recargar la cabeza en la mano y de sostener las páginas de su libro. Miraba a su hermano atento a lo que escuchaba.

—La he escuchado… es muy vieja

—Me gusta lo viejo —admitía su hermano gemelo subiendo los hombros. La canción terminaba y empezaba otra.

—A ellos si los conozco, no recuerdo su nombre… Publication… Republication…

—One Republic —corregiría segundos antes de reírse ocultando la cara en el reverso de la mano, lo había hecho reír. Chris sonreiría al verlo feliz así fuera por algo así de torpe.

—Ok. OneRepublic —suspiraría sin quitarle la vista a su hermano que seguía cubriéndose la boca por la risa y luego se apretaba la nariz para evitar reír de nuevo, solo que la cara del otro tan cerca se lo impedía. Se quedaron viendo otro medio minuto sin decir nada y disfrutando la canción.

_**.**_

_**They've got all the right things in all the wrong places  
Someday, we're going down**_

_**.**_

Por una micra Chris se movió hacia adelante, aproximándose a Tom que no se movió, pero que al notar el movimiento hizo lo mismo mirando cada detalle de la cara de su hermano. Habían caído en lo más parecido a un hechizo que había, uno tan viejo cómo lo que habían dejado de hacer cada navidad de niños, bajo la puerta con el muérdago arriba.

_**.**_

_**They've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
Someday, we're going down**_

_**Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down**_

_**.**_

Chris suspiraría y antes de decir algo más que no necesitaba ser agregado, Tom ser acercó por igual y acabaron pegando sus labios entreabiertos en un beso rápido que no dudaron en profundizar.

_**.**_

_**Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down**_

_**.**_

El audífono se caería del oído de Chris y el de rizos no hizo otra cosa más que sujetar la cara de su hermano en su mano moviéndose de un lado al otro probándose mutuamente.

Al fin Chris rodeó la delgada cintura del mayor y fue jalado el cable del reproductor. El móvil cayó a las piernas del que estaba sentado distrayéndolos a ambos de lo que hacían.

Tom se alejaría, colocaría el teléfono en la mesa y se pondría de pie cubriéndose media cara, los labios sobre todo. Chris se quedó parado frente al escritorio mirando su cuello bajo los risos y descubierto del cuello del suéter. Acababan de besarse y de todo lo que podría tentarlos o desearse entre ellos acababa de volverse otra cosa con una simple canción de la primera década del nuevo siglo. Luego, llevándose una mano a la cintura voltearía a ver a su familiar por un segundo antes de volver con él a besarse de nuevo. Chris reaccionó como al principio, correspondiendo todo y queriendo avanzar a lo que Tom le detendría, los ojos se le llenarían de lágrimas, todos los vellos de punta por lo que estaba pasando.

—Chris, ¿Qué es esto?... Por qué?... —se mostraría asustado —No lo comprendo…

Chris respiraría profundamente recargando su mejilla con la otra antes de volver a verse a los ojos. Tenía una respuesta, más no una fácil.

—Yo sí, pero no quiero nombrarlo porque, no te quiero ahuyentar…

Analizando los ojos de su gemelo y la seriedad de lo que estaban tratando, por primera vez en toda la vida que llevaban juntos Tom tuvo demasiadas dudas acerca de lo que su hermano podría estar diciéndole y no creerle.

La casa estaba sola pero estaban por dar las tres, la hora en la que Frigga había dicho iba a volver de su club de lectura. Antes de continuar Tom se separó del abrazo en que Chris lo tenía. Tomó su mano y lo guió detrás de la puerta que no cerró, había un espacio entre ella y la cajonera donde tomó sus brazos a que lo volvieran a rodear de la cintura y entendido lo que quería hacer Chris pegó su cuerpo a encerrar a Tom en la pared besándose de nuevo está vez más profundo.

—No hagas ruido… —susurró cortando el beso un segundo.

—Lo siento —y volvieron a cerrar los ojos perdidos en lo que hacían aún cuando la abuela llegaba en su camioneta, se estacionaba, entraba, saludaba, no recibía respuesta y empezaba a subir las escaleras porque solo en ese instante se separaron disparada la adrenalina en su sistema.

—¿Hay alguien?

—Frigg —saldría caminando al pasillo uno de los gemelos a la puerta abierta de una habitación en específico.

—Chris, ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Tom?

Este se encontraba cruzado de brazos a unos pasos pegada la espalda a la pared aún, detrás de la puerta.

—Esperándolo, está en el baño. Escuchábamos música

—De acuerdo. Traje la cena. Comeremos lasagna —desandó su camino para volver a la planta baja de la casa —y traje la marca de salsa mil islas que me pidió

—Se lo diré, no te preocupes

—Gracias

Acto seguido entrecerró la puerta viendo a su hermano mirarle interrogativamente

—Frigga…

—Cállate. Estoy en el baño, eso fue lo que le dijiste

—Nunca dije que estuvieras ahí solo —rodó la cabeza.

Tom le soltó un golpe falso en el brazo, ambos se reían, y Chris le respondió jalándolo del brazo volviendo a besarlo y estrechando su torso entre sus brazos, no les importó ya no estar solos en casa.

.

—Tenemos que parar. Chris… Hey…

—¿Por qué?

Sobre la cama del menor no obstante el más alto por cosa de casi nada, tenía atrapado al mayor con una mano debajo de la playera surcando los valles de su anatomía.

—Somos hermanos…

Chris le miraría serio y seguro.

—Eso lo sé

—¿Y por qué seguimos haciendo esto?

—Porque te amo

Entre los rizos rubios las manos blancas se cubrirían la cara suspirando, negando y peinándose el cabello de la frente hacia atrás. Lo que decía su hermano era demasiado para su entendimiento porque hasta ese momento era muy frágil creer que podría ser cierto.

—¿Y por qué parece cómo si estuviéramos experimentando no sé… algo…

—¿Qué? Tom, esto no es cómo en la universidad, ni siquiera estamos en la universidad —se levantaría en la cama el de cabello lacio.

—Precisamente por eso, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando dejemos de vernos? No estudiaremos lo mismo, iremos a diferentes escuelas

Las palabras hirieron más de lo que esperaba reaccionando el hermano menor con miedo auténtico.

—Tom —preocupaba —¿Tú me amas o solo me has dejado seguir sin decir nada?

—Claro que te amo idiota

—No estoy hablando de amarme cómo a un hermano

—Yo tampoco —arrugó el entrecejo enfadado por ponerse en duda sus sentimientos.

—Tampoco te quiero forzar a nada

—¡No me estás forzando! —gritó —Pero sí acabas de arruinar el momento… —hizo una mueca moviéndose los rizos con una mano, lo cual hacía cuando estaba nervioso y estos estaban algo crecidos. Pasó un rato pensando, se puso en rodillas y manos y besó a su hermano en sien antes de abrazarlo—. No me importa si me dejas, si me amaste así al menos por un tiempo será suficiente

—¿Estás loco?—, lo separó más como si le hubiera dado un golpe que cómo si se acabara de confesar —Tom, no lo voy a hacer contigo solo para usarte o que creas que es pasajero. El día que te haga el amor será porque tú vengas a besarme y digas que me amas

La cara de Tom se pondría tan roja que no toleraba su propio sonrojo sintiendo arder las mejillas que se tocaba en un intento fallido de apagarles el color, quería meterse debajo de la almohada para no ser visto así, le era humillante, y también se sentía bien. Aceleraba su pulso.

—De acuerdo —cerró los ojos, se sentó mejor en el cubrecama y mordió el labio superior de su hermano.

—Y no será hoy —le reclamó en el beso que quería retomar.

—De acuerdo —volvió a decir. Quedaron abrazados sin decir nada, Tom escuchando el corazón de Chris latir en su pecho y este suspirando recargada la barbilla en la cabeza de su gemelo, se dibujó una sonrisa, el corazón de Chris corría por él al igual que el suyo.

.

* * *

**Siento que estoy publicando esto clandestinamente. No me gusta como está yendo mi vida...**

.


	21. Sale el sol

_Hace un par de horas estaba a punto de escribir mi retiro escribiendo fanfiction para nunca volver pero si soy absolutamente honesta con lo que voy a decir, fue cosa de un review que mi inicial intención se vio mellada. Me ha pasado de nuevo que un autor que adoro se retira de escribir fanfiction, y me ha pasado con tantas fandoms que mi corazón se cura emigrando. No quisiera hacer esto con el Thorki porque todos los fanarts que han salido fueron los que me hicieron leer fancition y en fanfiction me topé con sakura tamiko que ahora nos ha dejado. Me encuentro seguramente cómo algunas (por no decir muchas) destrozada por esta noticia de su retiro definitivo de escribir fanfiction. Sin embargo además de triste también me encuentro frustrada._

_Si he de confesar algo hoy que sea la razón por la cual no puedo escribir fanfiction tanto y tan rápido cómo antes, se trata de una cuestión de salud, mis manos, que requiero para dibujar y trabajar en mi carrera, me están fallando, algo óseo que afecta mi vida estudiantil y que me aleja de todo teclado y ratón. También afecta mi vida diaria._

_Estoy en una encrucijada cómo en otros lapsos he tenido que sobrepasar en el pasado no siempre con resultados favorables, pero quiero seguir, quiero negarme a parar. Me gusta mucho escribir, y si son seguidores de mis historias me disculpo por los largos lapsos que tardo en volver a publicar, por detener una historia sin avisar o simplemente no saber de mí, no sabía cómo decir esto o explicarlo, yo aún no me acostumbro a no escribir tan seguido o mantenerme quieta porque esto también va en contra de mi naturaleza, pero quiero seguir._

_No sé cuanto tiempo vaya a durar esto o si tendré rehabilitación, lo único que sé es que hay quienes disfrutan de lo que escribo y eso me llega al corazón. No quisiera defraudarlos así que no quiero pensar cosas negativas._

_ViX_

* * *

.

**Sale el sol**

.

En una carretera con vista al valle estaba amaneciendo. El cielo de color gris abandonando un celeste hermoso y luminoso se abría ahora con un color amarillo naranja. En bicicleta llegaba a una cuneta un hombre de abrigo negro, vestido casual, de muy buen gusto y de rizos rubios oscuros. Frenó bajando la velocidad y finalmente deteniéndose. Recorrió a paso lento un metro más antes de recargar su vehículo en la barra de contención.

Suspirando, este individuo tenía una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad, esperaba disfrutar de ver al sol salir ese día que empezaba a tornarse rosada, muy brillante. Cerró los ojos, aspiró embriagándose con el inicio del día y se dedicó a deleitarse con los edificios de la ciudad que apenas iría a despertarse. Ver así de pacífico al mundo era una estampa memorable. De la mochila que llevaba cruzada en la espalda sacó una cámara digital, enfocó la imagen y tomó una foto del primer rayo de sol que rompió donde ser perdían los planos.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en que el fotógrafo no perdía su inspiración. Viajaba mucho, era profesional, tenía su propia página y habían sido publicadas algunas de sus fotos en libros, revistas y periódicos, tenía cierto renombre y reconcomiendo, así como un buen número de seguidores en internet.

Estaba esperando por alguien en ese lugar, a su hermano gemelo que acababa de ascender en su trabajo y había pedido un cambio de ciudad en la empresa en la que trabajaba, un traslado que iban a hacer. La mudanza había sido hecha, ahora iban a vivir juntos, consiguieron una casa de las que ya estaban desapareciendo donde en el sótano podría tener su cuarto oscuro y ambos tendrían su propio estudio donde trabajar cuando era necesario. Aunque habían podido irse antes él había tenido un compromiso fotográfico previo que le impidió irse, la fecha se había pospuesto hasta ese día. El último día.

Una sonrisa de nostalgia le ganaba, Tom tenía muchos recuerdos de esa ciudad, en ella había pasado su infancia y adolescencia. El apego era indescriptible.

Al poco rato un vehículo apareció haciéndose hacia la cuneta también. Se estacionó y bajó de la camioneta azul un hombre de traje rubio de cabello lacio. Formal también.

—Lamento llegar tarde

—No llegas tarde —fue respondido —Yo llegué temprano

Una sonrisa de su hermano le fue regalada, amplia y tranquila, la angustia se apaciguó.

—¿Tomaste fotos?

—Lo sigo haciendo. Pocas veces encuentro una luz cómo esta

—¿Puedo ver? —hablaban en volumen bajo. Tom le pasó su cámara, en la memoria encontraría hermosísimas imágenes que habían sido captadas.

—Estaba pensando en papá…

Chris se quedaría intranquilo al escuchar a quién mencionaba, dejó de presionar los botones del aparato, ese tema no estaban acostumbrados a tratarlo.

—¿Crees que haya amado a Loki tanto cómo para dejar a mamá de la forma en que lo hizo?

—Hey. Él nos quería —lo interrumpió—. ¿Por qué otra razón habría muerto yendo a vernos?

—No estoy diciendo lo contrario —volvió Tom aún mirando el paisaje de la lejanía—. Solo me preguntaba cómo es amar así, sin que te importe nada si no estás con la persona que quieres… Creo que ahora lo sé

Su hermano se pondría a su lado, Tom entrelazaría los dedos de su mano con la de Chris. Ese era un hermoso amanecer, el último que verían en esa ciudad si estaban despidiéndose. La cabeza de bucles se acomodó en el hombro del menor, Chris besaría el final de su frente.

—Te amo

—Lo sé

—¿Y tú me amas?

Tom sonreiría bañado su rostro con la luz dorada del sol.

—Te amo Chris

Y se besaron cubiertos por los rayos desde el horizonte que los cubrían. Una brisa pasando por sus cuerpos, y un abrazo compartido su calor y afecto.

La bicicleta fue subida a la camioneta sobre la llanta de repuesto. Cada uno abrió una puerta de los asientos delanteros, Tom en del copiloto, adentro se dieron otro beso, se pusieron el cinturón y el motor arrancó. Era un auto híbrido. Adelante en la carretera les espera un brillante futuro, iban a disfrutarlo juntos aun si habían tenido que esperar, sufrir o dudar, nada los había detenido; cómo una vida de imposibilidades que se desvanecía, ahora entre ellos, aún si eran hermanos, aún si compartían la misma sangre, precisamente ahora, en ese tiempo y ese lugar, a ninguno les importaba, y no les iba a volver a importar.

.


End file.
